


Bracelets and Blood

by stelaric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon verse, Children, Confessions, F/M, Family Secrets, Firsts, Fluff, Future, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Love, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaric/pseuds/stelaric
Summary: One of your biggest dreams was to join the Scout Regiment and see the world outside the massive walls. Your parents were super strict, and after the fall of Shiganshina, your home town, your parents were even more convinced on not letting you join. But you were here now, the 104th Cadet Training Corps, and are now on the way to being an official Survey Corps member. And along the way, you meet a certain someone who catches your eye, and would become known as “Last Hope for Humanity.”(Disclaimer, my memory with the full 3 seasons of the show isn’t the best, so I apologize in advance if things are off, some things just fly past my head while watching and it’s been a while since I’ve watched it so please keep that in mind!!)(I’m also going to distance the timeline of the events in the show because in the show/manga, all of the 3 seasons took place in nearly 3 months. That’s way too fast, so I’m going to extend it to like 6 or 8 months and have everything move slowly so you can have time to spend with Eren.)(SPOILER WARNING: All 3 seasons of the anime, and few manga spoilers at the very end!)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first published fanfic, so I apologize if there are errors here and there. I'm not the best writer, but I try my best! I really enjoyed making this and I still have a few more chapters to go, but I'm really liking writing it so far, and I hope you do too! 
> 
> There aren't many Eren/Reader fanfics, and Eren is my favorite so I wanted to give something to the fellow Eren simps out there. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! <33

The day had come, the day you had been hoping for as a child, the day you had sought out after your home was destroyed by titans. It was finally the day to become an official cadet of the military. 

You were beyond ecstatic and eager to get to training. Your final goal was to join the Survey Corps, and everyday you were getting closer and closer.

“Cadet, state your name,” Commander Shadis had yelled, facing towards you. You felt his spit hit your face, and flinched a little before saluting and stating your name loudly.

“Y/n L/n, sir!” you chanted out, holding your fist to your chest with your other behind your back.

“Why are you here today, cadet L/n?” he shouted once again, and you felt your ears nearly burst. Dear lord, I’m gonna have to get used to this.

“To fight for freedom, sir!” was the best you came up as you shouted it out as loudly as you could, remaining tall and stern. He stood there and examined you for a few seconds, before continuing on to another person.

Though you were excited, you could tell this training wasn’t going to be easy by any means. You had a little experience in combat, but you wanted to get better, and you aimed to be at the top 10 of your class. That was your goal to focus on for the time being.

-

You sat at a table with your tray of food, though it didn’t look super appealing, it made do. 

You looked down on the bracelet resting on your wrist. It was a little wood beaded bracelet, with a tiny red flower on one of the beads. 

It meant a lot to you, even though it was a vague memory as to why you kept it for so long. You knew the bits and pieces, but nevertheless, it meant the world to you.

A girl made her way to the table you were seated while you were eating your food peacefully. She slid into the spot next to you, and you gave her a small smile, not bothering to make much conversation as she didn’t look like the type to talk much. She was a blonde, blue eyed girl, with not much expression on her face. Her hair was neatly tied back and you just continued eating.

A loud chatter had begun from a few tables away from you, and you noticed they were surrounding a group of a girl and two boys. 

The girl looked half asian, with deep black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. One of the boys had long blond hair, and big blue eyes. And the last boy, the one who the majority of the crowd was paying attention to, was a brunet, with piercing blue eyes as well.

They seemed to be talking about the fall of Shiganshina, and you sighed thinking of the painful memories those words brought back. 

You continued to chew on your food, listening into the loud chatter around you. It seemed like the group of three was there when it happened. The brunet seemed really interested in destroying in the titans, and it made you chuckle a bit. Such big talk for a 12 year old, doesn’t seem possible.

And boy were you right.

The next day at training, was learning how to balance with the ODM gear, something you guys would be using a lot from now on.

You got the hang of it pretty fast, much like a lot of others, but there was still a certain someone who couldn’t quite do it yet.

“Wasn’t he the one who was talking all big yesterday?” you heard someone snicker, and laughter arose between the cadets.

“How’re you gonna kill all the titans when you can’t even balance with the gear we’re gonna use to kill the titans?” someone teased, and frankly, it pissed you off how they were making fun of someone struggling and not bothering to help.

The brunet boy, which you had found out his name to be Eren, was hanging upside down, and you could tell he was trying his hardest but nothing worked, he remained in that position.

There was laughter, and you had to admit, it was certainly something to see him hanging upside down like that, but you couldn’t help but feel bad, no one would wanna be in his position right now.

Commander Shadis broke up the large crowd and everyone headed back to practice more, as did you. His two friends helped him get down and the four of them were talking. You were watching them and saw the look of desperation on the boy’s face.

“Hey, you gonna spot me or what?” one of your annoying classmates asked you, and you turned your head to them.

“Yeah, I guess..” you rolled your eyes and began spotting them with the ODM gear.

-

“Heh, you’re a pretty quiet girl aren’t you?” a boy from your class told you as his slinged his arm around your shoulder. 

Oh, how much you wanted to slam your fist into his face.

You gritted your teeth through it, and just sat there uncomfortably chewing on the hard and bland bread you were given.

“You’re quiet alright, but you’re pretty so that’s fine by me,” he cheekily said, and you felt his disgusting breath touch your skin and you cringed at the contact.

By all means, you weren’t quiet. You had such strong emotions that just kept your mouth shut to not let them get out and cause problems for yourself. It didn’t help that this guy was pissing you off, and one word out of your mouth would send your emotions spilling out.

But you couldn’t take it anymore.

You “lightly” elbowed him in his gut, and he flinched back in response, arm removing from your shoulders. You stood up, leaving your food and just sat in any different spot away from there.

Coincidently, you sat at the table with the three friends, and the boy who was struggling with his ODM gear training. You overheard their conversation, and they were talking about how to get him to balance. It appeared he tried asking people for help but no one would help him. Some douchebags they were.

Then you did something you never thought you would.

“Hey, I can help you guys if you want,” you randomly spoke out without thinking, and only realized a few seconds after.

The three of them turned their heads toward you, and the boys’ faces lit up.

“Really? You’d help me?!” Eren had exclaimed loudly, scooting closer to you.

“Ah, uhm yeah sure I guess,” you rubbed the back of your neck.

Shit, I said that without thinking. I need rest to prepare for training, not this!

But suddenly what Eren had said next changed your mind.

“Thank you so much! You’re really helping me out here!” he smiled so brightly at you.

“Sure, no problem, just try not piss me off cause when I’m mad it’s not fun,” you told him, teasing a little bit.

“Oh don’t worry, Eren is nearly the same,” the blond smiled sheepishly, to which Eren nagged him for what he had said. You chuckled a bit and smiled.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

-

“Okay, so you think you can balance with the ODM gear tomorrow? It is your last chance,” you told him as you helped him stepped down from a little balance beam where you had him practice his balance.

“I know, you don’t have to rub it in,” he winced and got down to ground level. 

“Well, you did alright I guess, could’ve been better,” you sarcastically teased a little bit and saw his face change.

“Aw c’mon, I did pretty well, right guys?” Eren asked as he turned to Mikasa and Armin, who were also there assisting him.

“Sure Eren, anyway thanks for helping him Y/n!” Armin happily thanked you to which you smiled in response. 

The three of you had gotten a little closer and you know knew everyone’s names which was nice, and they also knew yours. A few friends couldn’t hurt.

“Anyway, I’m tired from just helping you so I bet you’re even more exhausted, we should probably head back to the rooms now,” you told the three of them to which they agreed.

“Oh, who are you rooming with?” Armin asked as you put away some of the stray items you had used.

“A girl named Annie, she minds her own business and is an overall good roommate, she’s just pretty quiet, she like never says anything,” you told him as you guys made your way back to the rooms.

“Seems that way, doesn’t seem like she talks to a lot of people so don’t feel bad about it,” Eren told you as he patted your shoulder.

You smiled as a response and lightly smacked his back playfully.

“You better do good tomorrow or else you’re gonna make me look bad and get kicked out,” you teased as you smirked and saw him chuckle a bit. 

All of a sudden a hand grabbed your hand away from Eren and you turned to see who it was as they came from behind you, and to your surprise it was Mikasa. You turned to see where she was originally, next to Armin to the far left while you were on the middle right. You hadn’t even noticed she she snuck up behind you and it seems the other two didn’t either.

“Mikasa?” you asked confused as she still held her hand on your wrist. She then rose her head and gave you a stare that you will forever remember.

“Don’t ever hurt Eren,” was all she said but it was enough to send shivers down your spine. Eren then grabbed her hand holding your wrist tightly and pulled it away from you.

“Hey come on Mikasa, she was just joking around, you don’t have to treat me like a baby,” Eren told her and she put her hand down. She looked a bit defeated and you felt a bit bad.

“Ah, no it’s fine Eren. Sorry if I upset you or something, didn’t mean to,” you said putting your hands up, and she replied with a little nod and went back to the left of Armin.

You guys walked a little more and finally arrived at the rooms, Armin and Eren’s room were a little further while Mikasa’s was closer to yours. 

“Ours if farther that way, so we’ll get going,” Armin told you and you nodded and waved goodbye as they had walked to their rooms.

Eren then turned back and yelled out ,”You should hangout with us sometimes!” and then waved and continued walking away. You smiled and then look toward Mikasa who just never really had much expression except when it came to those two.

“Hey, I hope there’s no hard feelings between us, we’re both girls and I hope we can hangout sometimes, y’know, just girls only,” you winked and smiled and you saw her expression soften. She gave a small smile on her lips and nodded and went into her room quietly, barely making a sound. She was like a ninja.

You then went into your room, proud to at least made a few friends to have during this long training camp.

Annie was already asleep, even though it wasn’t super late. But it’s better to go to bed early than to hurt into the morning. 

You changed into your more comfortable clothes and laid in your bed, pulling the thin sheets over you, only your head visible. 

You closer your eyes, and soon fell fast asleep, most likely because of the long day. But there would be even longer days ahead of you. 

So it was best to get some rest while you could.

-

It was now the next day, and to your joy, Eren had successfully balanced with the ODM gear. Turns out, there was a malfunction with the gear which was one of the reasons why he kept falling and couldn’t stand straight.

After the end of training, you went up to him and raised your hand for a high five. He saw your hand and cheekily smiled and slapped his hand against your own.

“See? Told you I could do it,” Eren grinned and you rolled your eyes sarcastically.

“Sure, but you were on thin ice, you nearly got kicked out,” you teased back and saw a slight glare on his face. You chuckled and Armin and Mikasa also came jogging up to you two.

“You did it Eren!” Armin exclaimed with stars practically in his eyes. They gave each other high fives and even Mikasa joined in. You smiled at the three.

“You guys hungry?” you asked signaling you wanted to head to the dining hall, and they nodded and the four of you made your way to get some food after a long day.

You guys arrived at the dining hall and grabbed some food given for dinner, and to be honest it looked a little better than the previous days. You couldn’t wait to get some real food once you were out of this training camp. 

The group of three went to their usual spot, and you unsure if they wanted you to sit with them, so you carefully and slowly walked with them. You hesitated and was about to sit somewhere else when Eren grabbed your arm and pushed you towards their table.

“C’mon, you think after you helped me we’re not gonna let you sit with us?” Eren smirked, and you chuckled.

“Who knows, you three seem very close so I didn’t want to push my luck,” you shrugged and began to eat your food. The others giggled a bit and also chewed on the bland food.

You had eaten most of your food as you were starving, and stopped in the middle to ask the three of them a sort of personal question, but it’s been in your mind ever since you saw them.

“If you guys don’t mind me asking, how do you guys know each other? You obviously very close so it’s been on my mind for a while now,” you asked, holding your spoon to the air.

The three of them stopped putting anymore food into their mouths and it seemed like they were just finishing the pieces of food already in their mouths.

“Well actually, we’ve known each other since we were little kids, Mikasa lived with me, and Armin was a close friend of ours. We used to live in Shiganshina, but after all that happened, we’re here now,” Eren simply explained and you listened, noticing the mention of your home town.

“Oh I’m actually from Shiganshina as well! After all that happened, my parents were not keen on me joining the military, but I convinced them. What about your parents?” when you had asked the last part, the mood immediately changed and you regretted what you had said.

“Ah, forgive me, I know I shouldn’t ask people things like that, I just got lost in the moment, sorry about that,” you nervously apologized and felt guilty for bringing up bad memories. You had not so pleasant memories from that day as well, so you didn’t know why you brought that up.

“No it’s fine, it’s completely normal,” Armin smiled at you, but you couldn’t help but feel terrible, it was clear their mood as not the same.

“Now’s our turn to ask questions. Why did you join the military? Your parents are still alive so I don’t see why-”

“Eren! You can’t just say stuff like that!” Armin yelled at him and apologized to you for his rudeness. 

“No no, it’s fine, he has a point. And to be honest, I’ve always just wanted to join the military, mainly to join the Survey Corps. I want to get out of these confined walls and see what’s out there,” you explained to them and saw their mood brighten in an instant.

“Us too! I want to see the ocean, and Eren has always wanted to join the Survey Corps, but he’s also been keen on seeking revenge..” Armin shyly smiled as he told you that, and you chuckled. You’ve heard him previously talk about wanted to destroy all the titans and it proved your point that he wanted revenge.

“Yeah, hopefully one day there’d be a world without titans,” you sighed, just imagining what that would be like. Free to roam everywhere without worrying about getting eaten.

“And that starts with killing all the titans,” Eren glared, and you chuckled at the expression on his face.

“You’re oddly confident for someone who just learned how to balance with the ODM gear,” you grinned and saw his face turn sour and begin to yell at you.

You laughed and so did the Armin, and surprisingly Mikasa joined in as well, just chuckling a little bit. It felt good to just laugh and have fun every once in a while, especially with people like them.

-

The time had flew by, and before you knew you had graduated. You were second in your class, after Mikasa who just didn’t seemed human when it came to fighting. You were incredibly skilled in combat and were told you had the skills of a higher up.

You became even closer with the three friends, even Mikasa warmed up to you and you were happy about that. Everything seemed to be going well, and it was now time for your first mission as an official military member.

Unfortunately though, you and Mikasa were put into a higher-up squad, leaving behind your classmates. You were a bit disappointed to not spend your first mission with them, but it was alright, you had Mikasa.

Everything was looking to be fine.

Until all hell broke loose.

The gate of Trost District had been breached, resulting in a titan attack for the first time in 5 years. It was complete chaos, and it was worse that you were away from your classmates.

The day was now cloudy, and you and Mikasa had finally met up your classmates who were sitting on a rooftop, terrified. You landed on the rooftop, and there were clearly people missing.

Eren.

You looked around frantically for the chocolate haired boy and his squad he was given command of, and you saw none of them, except for Armin.

You ran up to him and Mikasa followed, equally, if not more panicked. Armin looked terrified, and not like himself.

“Armin! Where’s Eren?!” you exclaimed, nearly shaking him but holding back. _Please no, don’t tell me he’s…_

“I-I saw him get eaten, he saved me and, and I’m the only one left…” Armin muttered, voice shaky. He had a traumatized look on his face. You felt sick to your stomach, and horrified.

“Damn, his whole squad got wiped out?” you heard someone mutter quietly, shaken by all that’s happened.

“Why are you all just sitting on this roof, what happened?!” you yelled, angered they’re just sitting here waiting for their death. They turned their head towards you and it was clear they had no motivation to go on anymore.

“The HQ is supposed to fill our gas to climb the wall away from this place, but they haven’t and the whole place is surrounded by titans! What do you expect us to do?!” Jean yelled, frantic and his eyes just looked broken.

You didn’t say anything and looked away. You couldn’t say anything, as not even you knew what to do. But you knew you couldn’t just stay here, and checked for how much gas you had left. You were about to propose a plan, but Mikasa surprisingly beat you to it.

“Marco, if we take out the titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall,” Mikasa said sternly, walking in front of everyone. You looked towards her and it seemed Eren’s death hadn’t affected her as much as you had thought.

Mikasa gave a speech giving the other cadet’s the confidence they needed to storm the HQ and get the gas they needed. Everyone began swinging over carefully to the HQ, and it appeared Mikasa was going way faster than everyone else.

_Wait, something isn’t right, she’s using too much gas!_

You were about to yell out to her to savor her gas when she just fell down from the sky onto the roof of a building. Your eyes widened and you flew over to her and make sure she was okay.

She was now on the floor, just sitting there, not moving. You jogged over to her and saw her expression. She looked terrible.

Her eyes were lifeless.

It was as you predicted, she was suppressing her emotions.

“Mikasa, take your own advice! Now isn’t the time to be emotional, we need to get back to safety,” you kneeled down at her, gripping her shoulder trying to snap her out of it.

“I know, I wish Eren was here too and I know you have it even worse than me, but we need to get over that wall like you said!” you exclaimed trying to snap some sense into her. 

Silence, she didn’t move a muscle.

As if things couldn’t get worse, a titan was coming your way, and you were prepared to slice it’s nape, but noticed your swords were dull and wouldn’t do any good. You looked to use Mikasa’s swords but they were snapped in half.

_We needed to get out of here._

If you died here, you won’t have your remaining friends, time to see the outside world, and your bracelet, it’d all be lost.

“Mikasa! Snap out of it, Eren wouldn’t want this! If you die here, you won’t have any memories of Eren, fight to the end!” you frantically yelled in her face, and your words seemed to get through to her.

She stood up with her broken swords, and looked prepare to fight no matter what, and you were relieved. You decided trying was better than dying, so you were going to give it all.

Then, an even larger titan jumped out from the corner, and the look on your face screamed fear.

It started running your way, and you instinctively covered your head, prepared for your head to get crushed by the titan’s feet, but the titan ran right past you.

What?

It ran past both you and Mikasa, and slammed it’s fist into the other titan’s face. Your eyes snapped wide open, shocked and confused. Why was that titan attacking other titans, and not us?

You turned toward Mikasa behind you, and she looked equally as shocked. You decided this would be the best chance to get off the ground, so you grabbed Mikasa by her waist and went up to a roof, where it was safer.

You dropped her and watched the same titan kill multiple other titans. Why was it fighting it’s own kind? Mikasa watched as well, and then coming towards you was a blond haired boy.

“Mikasa, Y/n!” Armin yelled out as he landed on the roof the two of you were standing on.

“What’s going on, what is that titan doing?…” Armin asked, it seemed he noticed the titan killing other titans as well.

“We’re just as confused, but now’s not the time to focus on that, we need to get with the others and get our gas,” you sternly told him and he nodded, noticing Mikasa’s blades broken and her out of gas.

He then got his extra blades out and replaced hers with them, and took off his ODM gear.

“Wait, what are you doing Armin?!” you exclaimed, knowing he needed those to navigate the cities.

“Mikasa needs these more than me, she’s of better use. Here, use my ODM gear with the gas that’s left and my blades. Just give me a knife to defend myself to the end…” he muttered, clearly not wanting to do this.

“As if we’re gonna let you die here. Fine, let Mikasa use your gear but I’m going to carry you to the HQ even if it’s not easy, I’m not loosing another friend,” you practically ordered, and he looked shocked but sort of relieved and smiled.

You guys got ready and you held onto Armin as tight as you could, and the three of you began swinging through the destroyed town and made your way to the HQ where everyone else was.

\- 

The mission to get gas and refill your tanks was a success, and you were all about to leave when you stopped and looked at the titan, it looked pretty beat up now and for some reason you felt bad for it even though it was a titan. It had helped you and Mikasa after all.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Jean said as he was about to jump off the roof and head to the wall, when you stopped him.

“Wait, what about that titan, don’t you think it could be some use to us? It wants nothing to do with us and killed numerous of those titans that we couldn’t kill ourselves,” you told him, and he gave you a stern look.

“A titan’s still a titan,” he told you and you glared at him. Is he dumb? This might give us an upper hand at the titans and lead to something greater.

Just as he said that, the giant titan had collapsed and looks like it was out of fumes. You sighed, giving it up as it would disintegrate soon. There was smoke coming from the body as you expected, and everyone watched from afar. There seemed to be movement in the nape of the titan, and you squinted your eyes and your eyes widened.

You saw him.

Eren had come out of the titan.

Mikasa jumped down and climbed onto the titan, you had tried to stop her in case it was still dangerous, but she didn’t listen. Eren had laid in her arms, as she cried her eyes out. You had never seen her cry before.

Everyone brought the two of them to the rooftops to be safe, and you couldn’t believe it. His heart was beating, and he was breathing. Eren did all this? How did he not die when Armin said he saw him get eaten?

You had so many questions, but saved it for when you were safely over the wall, away from all the titans. You felt relieved, knowing Eren was alive, but knew there were so many other lives lost today, it was hardly a celebration.

But for now, it lifted your mood a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter whoo hoo!

It had been a few days since the Battle of Trost, as they called it. Everyone was doing better, but there were even more lives lost on that mission where Eren was told to block the hole. Everything had happened so fast, and people were not so keen on having Eren live which was absolute bullshit to you.

He was now in a cell, away from everyone. People were terrified, but you knew it was still Eren in there, he was no different.

There was going to be a trial held today, and you were told to participate, as you had seen the titan up close and was one of Eren’s close friends.

Unbeknownst to you, there would be a familiar face appearing soon.

Levi.

He walked into the trial room along with Commander Erwin of the Survery Corps, and you immediately recognized him. You kept your eyes on him, hoping he’d notice you and recognize your face.

He made his way towards the stands where you were, examining the people there, and locked eyes with you. His eyes widened, but he quickly cleared his throat and continued to go to his spot in the stands.

Eren had entered with more members of the Scouts, with his hands tied behind his back and was tied to a pole. You were ready to defend him at all costs, he had done nothing wrong.

The trial had gone on, and people were convinced on Eren being executed, and you gritted your teeth. Then, Levi jumped out from the stands and made his way towards Eren after his outburst. He then kicked him hard in the face, and you winced.

You saw Mikasa’s eyes widen and was about to jump out, but both you and Armin stopped her. You held her arms, and you hated seeing Eren getting beat to a pulp like that, but you knew it was for a greater reason.

And you were right.

It was to prove that just because he had titan powers, he can easily be beaten and killed like any other human, and because of that argument, Eren was to join the Survey Corps, and have Levi supervise him. You felt bad for Eren, knowing very well what Levi was capable of.

Lots of cleaning.

The trial had ended and you noticed Levi staring at you, and he signaled you to follow him and the rest of the scouts escorting Eren. 

You were a bit taken aback, but told Mikasa and Armin you had to do something real quick, and they left and you made your way towards them, a bit nervous considering only Levi signaled you to come over there.

“Uhm, sir-”

“I had no idea you joined the military you brat,” he smirked and glared, you hated that nickname.

“Well, my parents let me so hah, in your face,” you cheekily replied, and the other Scout members started coming towards you and you freaked out.

“And who might this be?” the Commander asked looking at you, and you saluted and stood tall.

“Y/n L/n, sir!”

Eren heard the name and looked up and saw you, and your eyes met, and you gave him a small smile. His eyes lit up through the blood and bruises on his face.

“Y/n!-”

“Shut it,” Levi sternly said, putting his foot in his face once more. He took his foot off his face and Eren stayed quiet.

“She’s the daughter of old friends Erwin,” Levi bluntly said, and Erwin nodded and smiled at you. You gave him a soft but nervous smile back.

“My, my, she’s very pretty Levi! I’m guessing her parents are the reason for this,” exclaimed an auburn color woman.

“Hey there kid! The name’s Hanji!” she put their hand out, and you took her hand and she shook it with such force.

“Hey, watch it Hanji,” Levi said, grabbing her hand and putting it back to her side. Hanji grinned and quietly apologized.

“So, why did you bring her over here Levi, this is business for the Scouts only,” Erwin asked sternly, and you immediately regretted listening to Levi and just wished you had left.

“Well, for starters she’s Eren’s friend so in case he resists with anything she might be able to help us,” he told him, and you were confused as to how he knew you were friends, but whatever.

Erwin looked at you, then down at Eren sitting silently on the floor, and he smiled a bit and starting walking down the hall with the other Scouts.

“Thats his way of saying okay, remember it brat,” Levi muttered and started walking with them, and you followed, feeling a bit out of place.

You walked down multiple hallways and then Levi started speaking to you while walking a little further from everyone else.

“How’s the family doing?” Levi asked, you hadn’t seen him up close like this in multiple years, so it was only normal.

“Mom and dad are fine, Amy and Mark, well…” you stopped talking and looked away, and Levi seemed to get the hint.

“Forget I asked,” he replied and you guys continued down the long, cold hallways.

The Scouts in front of you entered a room with Eren, and you followed hesitantly. Eren was then untied and told to sit on the couch. You just stood there standing, a bit tense.

Hanji examined Eren’s body for the damage done, and apologized for the beating he had to deal with, it was neccessary as you thought. Eren understood and he looked towards you while Hanji continued checking his body.

He gave a small smile, and you gave him one back, waving a bit.

Levi sat on the seat next to Eren with his arms spread out.

“Do you resent me now, Eren?” Levi asked with no expression on his face, still the same as ever.

“N-no sir, I understand it was necessary,” Eren responded and Levi just said a simple ‘good’.

Hanji then asked Eren to open his mouth to check the lost tooth he had lost, and her face has an expression of shock.

“It already grew back,” she said, and everyone looked towards Eren’s direction, including you.

“So it seems he has a regular titan’s regeneration abilities as well, interesting,” Hanji said while still examining his mouth for any other problems to deal with.

“Freak,” Levi muttered and you glared at him, who does he think he is calling Eren a freak when he’s sitting right there?

Levi seemed to take notice and smirked a little and stood up. He then wrapped his arm around your shoulders and dragged you to the door.

“Y/n and I are gonna have a little chat, it won’t be long,” Levi told the rest of the people in the room, and Eren looked a bit confused at how casual Levi was with you. You gave a small look of reassurance on your face towards Eren’s direction as the door closed behind you.

He let his arms fall from your shoulders and now faced you, and you just stared back at him. You hadn’t seen each other in years, and he was acting like you just saw him yesterday.

“So, where shall I begin?” he began, and you just rolled your eyes.

“What happened after the fall of Shiganshina?” he asked bluntly, and you sighed.

“Well long story short, our house got destroyed and my parents and I escaped. Amy and Mark…you know,” you sighed, “then we were refugees in the wall, but they started another business and they’re doing fine now,” you explained, Levi listening with much thought. He hadn’t see the family in who knows how long.

“Now what happened to you? I knew you were put into the Survey Corps by force, but I didn’t think you were going to be such a high rank,” you asked him and he just stared expressionless. 

“Even I don’t have a fucking clue on how I got here,” he scoffed, and you just looked unimpressed.

“So looks like you convinced your parents to let you join the military? They were also strict on not letting you join, and now look at you,” he grinned.

“It took a lot of convincing, but like you said, I made it,” you smiled cheekily, saluting for fun and giggling afterwards.

He had a little smile on his face, something you hadn’t seen in forever.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna join the Survey Corps, you know your parents despise that and if they find out I let you they’d kill me,” he sternly told you, and you pouted and crossed your arms.

“They can’t tell me what to do, and neither can you, I can apply to join the Scouts whenever I’m given the chance,” you replied with a serious look on your face.

“Whatever, I’ll still be your captain so don’t expect to be left off the hook brat,” he teased a bit, and you glared, but knew he was right and accepted it. You didn’t want to be treated any different anyway.

“Okay, fine by me sir,” you said, acting professional as he had just said. You chuckled a bit and he made his way towards you and ruffled your hair with his hands. He was basically your big brother.

“Guess I can’t stop you, damn brat,” he said now putting his hands away from your now messed up hair and you smiled proudly.

“You better get going now, go with the rest of your squad, like I said you’re not going to be getting much special treatment from me,” he sternly said, and you nodded and started to jog your way to your original destination to meet up with Armin and Mikasa.

Then you remembered Eren, and turned around to ask a small favor which you were praying he’d agreed to.

“Hey, do you think I can maybe see Eren later? I just want to talk to him a bit, I haven’t really gotten a chance to…” you asked looking down at your fingers fiddling with them out of nervousness.

He stared at you for a couple seconds, and it only made you more anxious, waiting for his answer.

“No.”

You sighed as you had expected the answer. You waved and smiled and walked down the corridor as you were a few seconds ago. 

Levi watched you till you were no longer visible and touched the tip of his chin in thought. He sighed and then opened the door and entered, without the girl who was with him before.

“Where’s Y/n?” Eren asked, a bit disappointed you had left.

“Back to her squad, but enough about her, we have some business to talk about,” Levi answered as he sat down in the couch by Eren once again, and Eren gulped, a bit nervous for what was to come.

“Shall we begin?” 

-

It was now dinner time, and you sat down with Armin and Mikasa like usual. Everyone looked exhausted from the events of the past couple of days. You ate your soup in peace, not even bothering with the bread anymore.

“I hope Eren’s alright,” Armin said, looking down at his food.

“I’m sure he’s doing just fine, the Scouts are taking care of him so they wouldn’t let anything to happen to him,” you smiled at him, hoping that would reassure him even just a little bit. He gave a soft smile back and then ate his food quietly. Mikasa hasn’t said much, but that wasn’t unordinary.

What you told him wasn’t a lie, you knew they had to keep him alive for what they were going to attempt and in order to find new information. And Levi was going to be watching him, so you knew he would be in good hands.

Speaking of Levi, you noticed he had entered the dining hall.

Your eyes followed him, but you continued to eat as you assumed he was here to just get some food like everyone else.

But instead he started walking towards you.

_What? Oh come on, not right here in front of my friends…_

“Y/n, follow me, I need to speak with you,” he sternly said, and you stood up and saluted. Just because he’s like a brother to you, doesn’t mean you didn’t have to salute and call him captain.

“Yes sir,” you muttered and got away from your seat, Armin and Mikasa watched confused.

“I’ll be right back, it might be something about the trial from earlier today,” you whispered to the two of them before leaving and catching up to Levi who was already ahead.

They looked a bit lost but nodded and watched as you left with the captain, other eyes on you as well. You felt all the numerous eyes on you and just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The two of you had finally left the dining hall and sighed out of relief. Levi continued walking without saying anything.

“So, can you tell me where you’re taking me?” you asked, and saw his eyes look towards you and his mouth gave a small sigh.

“I was just going to show you, but of course you couldn’t wait,” he chuckled a bit and you pouted, now looking away.

“I’m taking you to see Eren, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Your eyes widened at the mention of the name, and you immediately felt your lips curl into a smile.

“Really?! I thought you said no earlier?”

“I did, but I changed my mind, so you better be grateful brat.”  
You scoffed at the nickname and just walked down the long hallways and stairs down to he “dungeon” he was staying in, as Levi told you. 

You were now in the dungeon, and Levi took you to his cell. It felt cold down here, and you couldn’t imagine being in one of these cells like Eren. But you also couldn’t blame the scouts, he didn’t have full control of his powers yet.

You finally approached his cell, and he was fast asleep. It must be pretty boring down here too. Levi banged the cell bars resulting in a loud noise, and Eren jumped up.

He saw you standing there, and smiled at you. He was happy to see your familiar face once again. You smiled at him back, and he sat up from the bed.

“Y/n?! What’re you doing here?” he asked, not hiding the happiness in his voice.

“She’s visiting for you for a while, don’t try anything funny Jaeger,” Levi glared at him, and you gave him a light hit on the arm. He looked down at you and ‘tched’.

“I’ll give you 10 minutes, after that we’re heading back up,” Levi said, not offering any changes, and walked out of the room to wait for you at the entrance of the dungeons.

You sighed and looked at Eren, noticing he looked way better from the previous time you saw him.

“So, how’re your wounds healing up? That was a pretty brutal beating,” you teased, and saw him sigh thinking of the memory now forever graved in his mind.

“Could’ve been worst, I’m lucky I have healing powers otherwise who knows how long that would of taken to heal,” he chuckled, and you smiled glad he’s still the same Eren.

“Oh, this has been on my mind since earlier, what’s your relationship with Captain Levi? You two seem sort of close for just meeting,” he asked, and you knew that it was obvious you weren’t just cadet and captain.

“Well, long story short, my parents sort of helped him when he was in his early to mid twenties. They gave him food and were sort of like another set of parents for him. I was born soon after and he’s sort of my big brother I guess you could say. We haven’t seen him in years though, but makes sense considering he’s now a captain,” you explained, Eren listening very intensely. 

“Ohhh that’s cool, must be nice being close to someone like him,” he muttered, and you giggled. You knew he admired Levi so his response wasn’t much of a surprise for you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you.”

“Really?!”

“No.”

You laughed hard, holding your stomach and felt Eren’s stern eyes on your face, probably not amused. You looked back up at him but noticed a small smile on his face. You stopped laughing and sighed.

“So, titan powers huh? Anything you can tell me about that?” you ask him, leaning against the wall with your hands behind your head. He shuffled around in his bed a little bit, it looked like he was thinking of how to respond back.

“I’d like to tell you, really, but it’s a secret for now,” you heard him say, and weren’t really surprised.

“Are you still planning on joining the scouts Y/n?” Eren asked you.

“I’d like to, but it might take a while for them to take new recruits because of all that’s been happening. You got the lucky ticket in,” you playfully glared and pointed your finger at him, and he chuckled a bit.

“I wouldn’t really call it lucky, I don’t even know what this power is or how to control it,” he quietly replied, looking down at his hands with a look of sadness and confusion plastered all over his face. You felt terrible and wanted to go in there and hold his hands and tell him everything is going to be okay, but you couldn’t physically do that.

“Hey, don’t be so negative, that’s not like you. It’s not like you were going to know how to work these weird powers from the start, cut yourself some slack. You’ll learn and push through, that’s what I’d want to hear,” you said confidently, pushing up against the bars of the cell, putting your hand through the opening, reaching out for him.

“Heh, I really wish I could’ve held your hands and told you that to be all emotional, but looks like I can’t,” you chuckled, hand still reaching out.

Eren tried to reach his hand out as well, but the chains were holding him back. It always felt like there was something pushing you two away from each other, and you had no idea why.

“Man, you’re a powerful titan transformer, and I’m just a 15 year old girl who can swing a sword around,” you put your hand down and leaned against the cell bars, looking away from Eren.

“’That’s not true at all, I would love to fight like you and Mikasa, you guys look so cool and badass. Having such a big burden like this isn’t all sunshine and rainbows you know?”

“I guess not, but thanks for the compliments, I appreciate it,” you smiled to yourself, and felt Eren’s eyes at the back of your head.

The two of you just sat there for a bit, thinking about everything that has happened. Things have changed, and you couldn’t say if it was for better or worse. Eren’s life was going to be in danger far more, but this was also a huge step for humanity.

“You know, we totally thought we lost you. Armin said he saw you get eaten, I can’t imagine the sight of that,” you quietly muttered, thinking about the horrific state you were in when you thought Eren was taken from you guys.

Eren didn’t say anything, hell, what would anyone say to that?

You swiftly turned around and banged on the bars of the cell and saw Eren jump. You slowly looked up at him, and saw your eyes meet his.

“If you have another close call like that again, I’ll kill you myself, got it?” you sternly told him with a terrifying expression on your face.

“Got it..” Eren looked sort of scared at the sudden reaction that you had. He had never see you with that look on your face before.

You immediately bounced up and put your hand down and smiled at him. Your facial expression had changed so fast, it almost didn’t feel real.

“Good! Now keep that in mind your whole life as long as I’m alive,” you smiled hard and felt your teeth grinding together. Though you were smiling, you still had an off expression.

“Y-yes ma’m.”

“Ooh, I like that. You should start calling me that,” you teased and noticed his expression changing from fear to annoyance.

“No way, it’s not like you’re my captain or something.”

“What if I become one one day, then you have to call me that!”

“That’s never going to happen and if it did I’m still not gonna call you that, ever.”

“You wouldn’t have a choic-”

“Okay, that’s enough you brats. Y/n, let’s go before he turns into a titan or something,” Levi butted in your teasing war, and started to grab you, holding your arm so tight it felt like there was going to be a bruise.

“Ah, dammit you! I’ll see you some other time Eren! Try not to get too bored!” you yelled out to him as Levi dragged you away. Eren smiled and waved bye to you as the door has shut closed.

You and Levi were out of the dungeons room, and he finally let go of your arm. You winced as you rubbed it a bit. 

“Jeez, has it really been 10 minutes already?”you asked him, not believing that amount of time has gone by already.

“Nope, but I don’t like you talking to that boy so I wanted you away from him,” Levi sternly said, and you gave him a cold hard glare.

“Why? If anything, he should hate you for beating the crap out of him but he doesn’t. He’s a really good guy, you’ll see,” you cheekily grinned at his face, and he made a ‘tch’ noise.

“Why are you speaking so highly of him? Is he your boyfriend or something, he better not be-“

“Please, just stop there. You’re really making me cringe here. He’s not, end of story,” you said as you made a hand motion, signaling for him to please stop.

Levi scoffed and started walking up the long fleet of stairs to the main floor, where you could meet up with your other friends. You quickly followed after him.

“What were you talking about with him? You can’t tell me nothing, because I’m your superior and you have to listen to me,” Levi sternly said while going up the stairs, not looking at you behind him.

“Eh, just about what happened the last few days, him being a titan, joining the Scouts, so on so forth,” you put it in a vague way, so he would just get the gist of it.

“Joining the Scouts?” he asked with curiosity in his voice.

“Well you know, he’s a Scout member now and I’ve always wanted to join, so he was asking me if I was still gonna join, and of course I am,” you told him as he opening the door for you to enter the main hallways.

“Hm, so you want to join the Scouts?”

“I already told you, yes! But because of the events in the past couple of days, it might take a while for me to be able to join and get situated.” 

“It might take a bit, but not as long as you’re thinking. I could maybe recommend you to Erwin and see if he’ll let you join earlier, specifically my squad.”

Your ears perked at the last thing he had said, and your eyes sparkled.

“Really?! You could help me get in faster?!” you asked, nearly jumping with excitement as you walked down the hallways.

Levi looked at you with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I can if necessary. The more soldiers the better and you’re not bad in combat. You’re also Eren’s friend, so you might be of use to us, 20-30 year olds who have to take care of a 15 year old,” he said, clearly irritated with that last part. You giggled.

“You’re like a babysitter-”

“Y/n, I suggest you stop before I retake my offer”

You immediately stopped yourself from saying what you were going to say. You didn’t want to ruin the chance of getting in early and spending more time with Eren.

Levi had now opened the main door, where you would be leaving to go to the barracks with the rest of your friends and classmates.

Levi and you both stopped before separating ways and said one last thing.

“I’ll try and get Erwin to let you join earlier, I’ll come get you if you’re in, if I don’t, assume he didn’t allow it,” Levi sternly ordered and you nodded.

“Last thing, don’t cause any shit or else you’re gonna make me look bad to Erwin if I recommend a brat like you,” Levi added and you felt your face slowly turn into a slight glare.

“Okay, you’re free to leave,” was the last thing Levi said before walking off in the opposite direction of where you were going.  
You watched him leave for a couple seconds before heading off on your own. It was now getting dark, and you were exhausted after a long day.

You prayed that you had made it into the Survey Corps, and to your astonishment, you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, you know Levi! I decided to do that because Levi is such a big character, it'd feel like a waste for him to just be your captain, so now he's more like your elder brother. I like to head canon that Levi would be a very protective big brother, especially with boys. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :))
> 
> Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, like I said, I'm not exactly a professional lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some fluff for ya'll in this chapter, but it is a shorter one so you guys will get what you can lmao. Enjoy this fluffy little chapter!

You were given your Scout uniform much to your excitement, but there wasn’t time to celebrate.

You told Mikasa and Armin what had happened, and they were a bit disappointed to not join with you, but understood.

Soon after you became a Scout, you were ordered to join Levi’s squad which meant you could assist Eren. Thanks Levi.

Levi’s squad consisted of much older and experienced Scouts than you, but you knew you could catch up to them. It had been a while since you’ve seen Levi and the rest of his squad, but you didn’t think too much into it. You did wish you could see Eren again sooner, but that was out of the question.

You groaned as you rest your head on the palm of your hand. It was around lunch time and the dining hall was busy, and you had no one to talk to as this place was only for the Scouts.

You fiddled with the bracelet on your right hand, it was luckily readjustable, as you’ve worn and had it ever since you were like 10. 

You sighed and were completely and utterly bored. If only Mikasa and Armin were here…

Suddenly, the door slammed open and you jumped and your eyes made its way to the entry way.

It was Levi.

He was scanning the room as if he was looking for someone, and then your eyes made contact. He swiftly marched to your direction and you soon realized he was coming towards you. He approached you and you jumped up and saluted.

“Sir!”

“Come with me, be prepared to leave this place,” Levi murmured, weary not to let anyone hear what he had said. You were taken aback but followed his instructions.

You were now outside by the horse stalls. You got your horse who you have already grown close with. You gave her a quick pet, and soon got her ready for take-off.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, where are we going?” you asked, checking your ODM gear to make sure everything is in place.

“To a castle, where the rest of the squad is and Eren,” Levi quickly told you and hopped on his own horse. You felt your face slowly turn into a smile.

“Well? Get going brat, we have ways to go,” he raised his voice at you, and you flinched and jumped on to your house swiftly.

The two of you rid your horses for a while, and you admired the scenery. It reminded you of your old home-town. You followed Levi, only exchanging a few words. 

Levi had started slowing down, and you followed. You looked ahead of you and saw the castle waiting for you. Your eyes sparkled and were beaming with happiness.

“Oi, this isn’t a sight-seeing trip, we’re here for work,” Levi sternly said, and you huffed at what he said.

“I know, I know,” you rolled your eyes and finally made a stop and got off your horse. Levi led you to the horse stalls, and you let your horse rest, giving her one last pat.

“Follow me, greet the other members you haven’t met yet,” Levi ordered, and you nodded. It was true, even though you were technically in the Levi Squad, you hadn’t met any of them and didn’t go with them when they first came here. But you were here now, so it didn’t matter.

You walked into the main entrance, and Levi led you into the dining hall where everyone seemed to be sitting. He opened the door and everyone’s eyes set on you, and you felt a bit nervous.

“This is Y/n, she’ll be working with us from now,” Levi told everyone, and you gave a small smile.

“Ah, finally another girl! I’m Petra, it’s nice to meet you!” A woman who seemed to be in her early twenties stood up and went to shake your hand.

You took her hand and shook and smile at her.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Petra,” you told her and saw her eyes light up.

“At last, I have someone to talk to about girl things. I couldn’t do that with all these gross men here,” Petra teased, eyeing her team mates and saw glares on their faces.

You chuckled and everyone introduced themselves to you, and you did as well. You looked around for the familiar face of Eren, but he didn’t appear to be in the room.

“Looking for someone?” Petra asked calmly, and you sheepishly smiled at her.

“Actually, yeah. Do you know where Eren is? I’m one of his friends,” you answered and she smiled and understood.

“He’s actually doing experiments with Hanji right now, you know, titan stuff. Hanji’s really into stuff dealing with titans,” Petra explained, and you nodded. It didn’t exactly answer your question though.

“Oh, you want to go over there? Well, good luck with Hanji, but he’s towards the back of the castle easing into the forest,” she replied, and you thanked her and decided you wanted to go greet him. Levi noticed you leaving the room swiftly, but didn’t stop you.

You went through the what you assumed was the back door of the castle, you were still new to this place. You walked a little ways into the woods, when you saw two people.

You picked up your pace and went to their direction. The color of one of their hair seemed familiar to you, and you assumed it was Eren.

You stopped when you reached close enough to them, and they took notice of the person standing in front of them.

“Y/n?!” Eren exclaimed, and practically pounced on you and hugged you. You grabbed your arms around him and hugged him back.

“Oh I recognize you, you’re the girl Levi brought to us that one time! You look good in a Scout uniform!” Hanji cheekily smiled, and you giggled at the compliment.

“Thank you Hanji, it’s nice to see you again,” you answered her.

“Same here! I was actually just examining Eren’s body for any differences since he became a titan,” Hanji happily told you, and you heard a groan escape from Eren.

“You spent literally 3 hours just looking at my body, even when I told you there’s nothing different going on with me!” Eren exclaimed, and you felt oddly jealous.

Hanji got to examine Eren’s body, lucky…

_Wait, what am I thinking?!_

You shook those thoughts of your head and noticed Eren bickering with Hanji who didn’t seem to care and was immersed in whatever was in their notebook.

“Hey Eren, you want to go walk around and catch up? Leave Hanji to examine the notes I’m assuming she took,” you smiled, and Hanji still didn’t seem to care much.

“Yeah, a break from this would be nice” Eren said signaling towards Hanji. You giggled and started walking away, Eren following. Of course, Hanji still only interested in her notes.

“So, how’s it been going out here?” you asked Eren, who seemed exhausted.

“Cleaning, lots of cleaning. That’s basically all we do,” Eren groaned, and you laughed knowing that was because of Levi.

“As expected of Levi,” you responded and walked through the thick forest back to the castle where you would be staying for the time being.

“How’s Armin and Mikasa?” you heard Eren ask.

“Well, to be completely honest I haven’t been able to talk to them as much considering I’m a Scout now and they aren’t, but I’m sure they’re fine,” you told the truth, and saw Eren sulk and sigh.

“I thought being a Scout would be like, fighting you know? But instead it’s just cleaning, cleaning, everyday,” Eren whined once more.

“I’m sure it’s not always like that, you do realize the Scouts have the highest death rate right? We’ll most likely get some action and die later on, so be happy you’re not out there dying,” you chuckled, lightly hitting his arm with your elbow.

“I guess, but for now be prepared to clean Y/n,” he teased, and you smirked, knowing very well your cleaning skills were some of the best.

“Is that a challenge? I’m one of the best cleaners here,” you grinned and saw a smirk curl up on Eren’s face.

“You bet your ass it is, whoever cleans the best has to do each other’s duties for a month,” Eren smirked, and you knew he had no chance against you.

“Alright, I’ll be glad to have you to do my duties for me,” you teased and saw Eren’s face turn sour.

“You’re sure confident for someone who just arrived here,” Eren snapped back and you rolled your eyes. 

The two of you laughed at your little banter and went back into the castle to see what was going on for the rest of the day.

-

It was now the following day, and you finished cleaning the window seal and wiped the sweat gathering on your forehead. You sighed, relieved you were finished with the rooms you had to clean, and went to tell Levi you were finished. You were determined to win at all costs.

“Levi, I’m finished with my rooms,” you and Eren said simultaneously and looked at each shocked the two of you finished at the same time.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ll get to the two of yours soon, now go pull the weeds outside,” Levi ordered, and you groaned and dragged yourself to the front, Eren following.

“Personally, I think I won,” you teased and crouched down to the pavement with weeds protruding in between the slabs of stone.

“Yeah right, I’ve been in this place longer than you so I know where to specifically look.”

“And? If you were a good cleaner you wouldn’t have to know tricks to just clean,” you retorted back, giggling to yourself a little bit.

Eren gave you a slight glare as the two of you continued pulling weeds left and right. Weeds were always annoying, you knew firsthand from doing this at your old home.

You heard Eren grunt a few times, until he stubbled back and fell on his butt. You snorted and went to see what caused him to fall back like that.

“This stupid weed won’t let me pull it out!” Eren whined, frustrated. You chuckled and tried to pull it yourself, and he wasn’t lying, it was pretty tough.

You attempted again, but it was no use. Eren got up from his butt and stood behind you, amused that you couldn’t do it either.

“See, pretty tough isn’t it?” Eren grinned and you wanted to smack him upright in the face.

“Guess so, but we have to get it out or else Levi will not be pleased,” you answered, still trying to think of a different way, if possible.

“How about we pull it out together? With our strength combined we should be able to do it,” Eren suggested, and you weren’t against the idea, it was worth a shot.

“Sure, let’s try it,” you replied and squat down again, putting your hand on the weed, prepared to pull. You wait for Eren to do the same beside you, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he squats behind you, his chest resting against your back. His head was resting on one of your shoulders, perfect view of the weed. His hands were on top on yours, also prepared to pull with force.

Your face heated up as a response of the physical contact, but you pushed those thoughts to the back of your head, and focused on the task at hand.

This stupid fucking weed.

“1, 2, 3!” Eren exclaimed, and you pulled at the mention of the third number. 

You felt Eren’s grip tighten on top of yours, and you felt so happy for no reason. Just because his hand is on mine? Calm yourself Y/n.

Thankfully, the two of you pulled the weed with the sound of a ‘pop’, and you were so relieved. But, the force pushed you both back, and you now laying on top of Eren, your head facing the sky on his chest.

_I could get used to this…_

You mentally punched yourself, but you weren’t lying. It felt nice.

The two of you just laid there, giggling about what just happened. You still held the weed, and decided to tease Eren a bit.

You dangled the weed in front of his face, and you felt him flinch under you and you giggled. He kept moving his face left and right, trying to avoid contact with the weed. He was forced to stay laid down, because you were on top of him and if he got up you would topple over.

You continued to tease him when you felt hands creep up to your waist, and you froze. His hands laid there for a second, before they began to tickle your sides.

You couldn’t hold back your laughter, and made not so human noises laughing. You felt tears well up in your eyes, tickling was one of your weaknesses.

You’ve always hated your laugh, it was loud and wasn’t cute at all. However, when Eren heard your laugh, he found it so cute as he hadn’t ever heard you laugh like that before.

Sure, he heard you chuckle and giggle before, but not like this. Your laugh was unique to him, and he found it oh so very attractive.

“What are you two brats doing?” a familiar voice had said, inching closer to you two.

Eren now stopped tickling you, but kept his hands rested on your slim waist. You looked up to the voice who was now towering above you, and you felt scared for your life.

It was Levi.

“Uh, hey Levi,” you nervously said, not making eye contact with his cold eyes.

“Care to explain why you’re laying on top of Jaeger?” Levi coldly asked, no, more like ordered.

“Uhm well, there was a weed and we had to pull it together because it was so tough, and we ended up falling back and uhm…” you didn’t say anything more, hoping he’d get the message that the two of you were messing around.

He didn’t say a word, and gave a slight glare at the two of you, more so at Eren.

“Jaeger, get your filthy hands off her. Y/n, come with me, now,” Levi ordered, and you jolted up and let Eren stand up as well. You sighed and waved bye at Eren timidly, and followed Levi to wherever he was taking you.

“His hands were on your waist.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Why were they are on your waist, Y/n? Do tell me why.”

“We were messing around, that’s all. Eren wouldn’t try anything like that, I’ve told you he’s a good guy and one of my close friends,” you responded, raising your voice a little bit.

“I still don’t like the fact that his hands were on you,” Levi hissed, and you were beginning to hate this. Why does it matter to him?

“You’re acting like my dad Levi, you should trust me. He’s a cool guy, you’ll see for yourself one day,” you explained and heard him scoff.

“Well, if something were to happen to you, your dad would kill me.”

“I know, but nothing’s going to happen to me. Plus, if Eren did try something, which he wouldn’t, I know you’d be able to kill him, like you said,” you snarkily responded.

The two of you continued to walk through the long hallways, when you approached the dining hall, and he told you to sit, which you did.

You sighed, “Levi, I know you’re trying to protect me, but you’re going too far. My parents trust me so you should too. Heck, I trust you with my life, you’re like my big brother.”

Levi didn’t say anything so you took it as an invitation to keep talking.

“I’m 15, I just want to hangout with my friends. After Amy and Mark…I haven’t really enjoyed myself until-“

“Okay, I get it, don’t mention those two again.”

The mention of your older sister and brother seemed to get to him. You knew he was fond of them, you were all like his younger siblings, and knowing that two of them were gone was hard, you knew how he felt.

He covered his mouth his his hands while leaning against the table. It appeared like was deep in thought.

“If Jaeger does anything, I won’t hesitate to kill him.”

“I know.”

“Fine, do whatever you want with your ‘friend’, just don’t do anything that will get you killed. Your parents will murder me and, I don’t want to loose someone else important,” Levi said, muttering the last part, and you smiled seeing him admit his true feelings.

Back home, he was cold when you first met him, but soon warmed up and became everyone’s ‘cool big brother’. You admired him, and when he left to join the Scouts you were sad, but also excited for him. He only showed his true feelings rarely.

“Thanks big bro.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yes sir,” you chuckled and saw him ease up, still standing.

“Oh, by the way, how did Eren and I do with the rooms? Who did better?” you happily asked him, praying that you had done the better job.

“They were both absolute shit,” Levi blatantly responded, and you felt your spirits fall.

“Aw, c’mon! Damn it!” you exclaimed, burrowing your head in your arms, to which Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Language Y/n.”

“You’re not gonna let me ‘swear’? You just swore in front of me so-“

“I’m still your superior, and I said _language_.”

You huffed and sat up from the chair to go tell Eren who had won, which was neither of you. Levi watched you leave, and you turned and gave him a small smile before leaving, to which he gave a small one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gave Levi the "big brother" role here, I hope this satisfied some of you who wanted Levi content along with Eren in this fanfic, I love them both :) You also get to meet Petra and the rest of the Levi squad, but we all know how that turns out. I'm not going to get rid of any character deaths, so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> The fluff might've been cheesy, but it's cute so hopefully you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter for you guys, and its essentially the whole of the expedition in season 1.
> 
> Again, there are spoilers for the three current seasons of the anime. I wrote this before season four has aired, though I have read the manga. I'd appreciate it if you don't share manga spoilers until the ending chapters, where there will be manga spoilers.
> 
> If you haven't yet finished the anime, please do not continue, don't say I didn't warn you.

“I can’t believe Captain Levi said both of ours was bad, surely one of ours had to be better than the other,” Eren groaned, as he fed his horse.

You did the same and gave your horse her breakfast. It was now the next day and no one had won, so you’d just do your chores/duties together for the time being.

“Oh well, we’ll have plenty of other chances to make dumb bets like that,” you chuckled and grabbed a brush to treat your horse a bit.

You and Eren tended to your horses, when a familiar face walked into the stable.

“There you two are! Captain is calling all of us to dining hall and sent me to find you. Come on, don’t want to keep him waiting do we?” Petra cheekily grinned and you put the brush away and closed the stable your horse was staying in.

Both you and Eren followed Petra who was jogging to the dining hall rather quickly. You hoped nothing was wrong.

Petra walked into the dining hall, and soon you and Eren followed, catching your breath. 

“They’re here Captain,” Petra told him, and he signaled for her to sit down with the rest of the squad. You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to figure out why everyone was here.

“Sit down you two, we have important matters to discuss,” Levi ordered and you found a seat.

“In about a week, we’ll be venturing out of the walls, starting our 57th expedition,” his cold eyes turned towards you and Eren, “for you two, this will be your first time out of the walls, keep your eyes pealed and stay with the others here.”

“There is a formation Erwin wants us to follow, take a look and memorize it,” Levi rolled out the paper displaying the formation.  
Everyone scrambled to look at it.

Levi continued to explain more about the expedition, flare signals and what their colors meant, what do when coming across a titan, our environment, and much more. He then left you to tend to yourselves and look over the formation.

Oluo kicked back in his chair, and closed his eyes while his arms raised behind his head. You raised a bow while studying the formation. 

“Oluo, get back over here, there’s more stuff to cover than just the formation even if you did memorize it that quickly,” Petra told him, and you heard him groan.

“Petra, how do you know what’s going on in my brain?” he retorted and Petra rolled her eyes.

“If you’re trying to act like Captain, stop,” Petra replied and continued to look through the formation like the rest of you.

You chuckled at their little banter and focused on the task at hand, memorizing this very important formation.

-

It was now only a few days until the expedition, and everyone began making the preparations. 

You and Eren were taking care of your horses together and finally finished, when you walked out to continue your other duties.

Upon walking out, Eren seemed to notice the backs of two heads that seem familiar to you. You recognize that it’s Armin and Mikasa, they joined the Scouts!

“Mr. Oluo, is it okay if I speak to my classmates real quick?” Eren asked and Oluo muttered something along the lines of yes.

You followed Eren and heard Mikasa reprimanding him asking if they did anything to him. You chuckled and greeted them as well.

“Y/n? You’re here as well?” Armin asked and you proudly smiled.

“Yep, I’m part of Squad Levi now. I somehow made it, most likely because they could use my help of ‘friendship’ if Eren went batshit crazy,” you teased and saw a smile creep up on Armin’s face.

You didn’t want to tell them about your relationship with Levi yet and how you really got in, it wasn’t necessary right now. Perhaps one day.

You turned to Mikasa, “So don’t worry, I made sure nothing happened to him.”

You saw a wave of relief wash over her, she knew she could trust your words. 

The two of you went and chatted with your other classmates, who had join the Scouts as well. Only Annie was missing, but it wasn’t like you weren’t expecting that. You caught up with them and it felt nice to see all of them alive and well.

Two nights had passed, and it was now the final night before the expedition, and you couldn’t lie, you were nervous.

It had been a while since the last time you’ve encountered a titan, heck, you haven’t even done close combat in a while. But, you weren’t worried about your abilities lacking, because they sure as hell won’t go to waste after all the 3 years you’ve spent training.

However, you were worried about Eren. If this mission goes horribly, he would be handed over to the Military Police where who knows what they’d do with him. Not to mention he’s going to be a targeted person if someone not invited had shown up.

You sighed and prepared your uniform on the chair sitting in the room you were staying. You left the room and went to Eren’s. You wanted to talk to him one on one for the last time in case anything were to happen.

You knocked on his door, and it took a few seconds for it to finally open. 

“Y/n? What’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to chat real quick, is that not okay?”

“No no, it’s fine, come in,” Eren opened the door for you and you walked in. It’s a shame he was kept in the basement, but it was surprisingly quite nice and had a warm feeling to it. Maybe that’s just because Eren was there, but oh well.

You sat on his bed, and he continued to stand.

“So, is something wrong Y/n? It’s not like you to show up unannounced, and I know how much you like your beauty sleep-“

Eren stopped himself when he noticed your not so cheerful expression on your face. He made his way to the bed and sat right next to you.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Eren asked with concern in his voice, and you bit your lip.

“I’m worried Eren. What if something goes wrong and I lose you and everyone else?” you muttered, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Eren could tell just how worried you were. He grabbed your hands and held them in his own. His hands were so soft.

“Y/n, everything’s going to be okay. We’ll be with each other the entire time, keeping an eye on each other. As for the others, they’ll look out for each other as well,” Eren sincerely said, looking deep into your eyes. You looked away.

“I promise to not be so careless okay? I’ll look out for you and myself. Truth be told, you’re going to have to get used to me being a targeted person you know?” those words didn’t make you feel any better.

“Why? Why did you have to have these powers?! Your life is going to be endangered even more now,” you felt tears well in your eyes. You didn’t want to lose him, you couldn’t lose him.

Eren squeezed your hands even tighter and shuffled closer to you.

“But these titan powers can at least be of use to humanity. We finally have something Y/n. Not to mention I can kick ass with these powers like you and Mikasa,” he teased a little and you chuckled a little, but it sounded more like a hiccup.

“Y/n, I’m worried too to be honest. I might not show it but god damn am I nervous,” Eren massaged your fingers, “I’m worried for your life too. I don’t want to lose anymore people who mean a lot to me.”

Eren continued, “So, let’s take of each other okay? Not everything is going to go smoothly tomorrow, but we have to work hard to try and make sure it does. Got it?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You felt a single tear slowly fall down your face as you smiled at Eren.

“Okay.”

Eren smiled and pulled you into a hug, and you gripped the back of his shirt so tight. Please, oh God, keep him safe.

He patted your hair while still hugging you, and it felt so nice. You buried your face deeper into his neck. You didn’t want to let go, you wanted to stay like this forever.

Eren held you just as tight as you held him. Unbeknownst to you, he was even more worried for you. You were the type to risk your life for others, and he knew you wouldn’t hesitate to push him out of the way of incoming danger. He hated you for not caring enough about yourself.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, when you finally pulled away and wiped your tears that blurred your vision. You gave Eren a warm and comforting smile.

“Thank you Eren.”

-

The day of the 57th expedition, and the Scouts were all gathered in front of the gate leading out into titan territory. You were part of the formation surrounding Eren with the other members of the Levi Squad.

“Oi, look ahead L/n,” you heard Oluo bark at you and you had the urge to talk back to him, but you just followed his orders and rolled your eyes ever so slightly.

You looked straight ahead and waited for the gates to open and for you to departure.

You heard one of the commanders give a small speech to the people behind you, but you kept your eyes fixed on the gate ahead of you.

Then, the gate had finally opened, and you were prepared to get moving and make work.

**“FORWARD!”**

You heard Commander Erwin yell, and the horses in front of you began moving, and so you followed with your own horse. You kept your eyes pealed for your surroundings in case of any trouble.

**“Now commencing the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission!”**

**“Move out!”**

Commander Erwin continued to shout out these orders, and you can only imagine how loud his voice is to the people near the front.

You were now in titan territory, and anything could happen at any moment. You felt a bit of sweat drop slide down the side of your face, but you ignored it.

 **“10-metre titan ahead, approaching from the left!”** you heard the familiar voice of Hanji yell out, and your eyes made it’s way to your left and you saw the first titan you have seen in ages.

Hanji yelled out some other words as you noticed some soldiers flying above your heads to deal with the titan. You assumed it was the support squad. They continue to try and kill the titan as you all kept moving forward.

**“FORWARD! FORWARD!”**

Your horse trotted her heavy hooves, bringing you farther out, no longer inside the walls. Commander Erwin ordered for the scouting formation to ensue, and everyone began dispersing out, including the Special Operations Squad you were apart of.

Soon after leaving the walls, no one else was to be seen except the rest of your squad. You didn’t let the pressure get to you, and took deep breathes and kept looking forward.

Eren was in front of you, right where you can see him and you were thankful to be put in the back of the formation.

The ride was mostly uneventful, there were red flares bursting up into the air around you, but you paid not much attention to them as they were nowhere near you.

Green flare signals suddenly shot up, and it appeared we’re changing courses but not stopping the expedition. Things seemed to be going smoothly, but is that the full truth?

Suddenly, someone came rushing in towards our squad.

“Reporting sir, it’s an oral message! Right wing spotters decimated! Detection network partially out! Please pass this message on to the left!”

You felt your stomach drop and saw the same expression on Eren’s face as yours. There’s already people dead? What happened out there?

You calmed yourself down as Petra left the formation to deliver the message to the Scouts on your left.

For the time being you kept quiet, always paying attention to the things around you.

Then, black flare signals bursted your thought.

An abnormal.

Eren fired the flare signal as you watched it fly into the sky. This doesn’t seem too good.

After a while, you had entered a forest and began to feel even more tense. What the fuck is going on, why are we in here? Eren continued to ramble to Levi asking the same questions you had, but he answered with ease.

You still felt tense, something was wrong but you didn’t know what. But you assumed it was because you were new and had no idea what expect. You looked around to your comrades, and they had the same type of expression on your face that you were not expecting.

Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Petra, they were all confused and on high edge. No one knows what’s going on?!

Shortly after, a black smoke signal rises up right behind you. An abnormal had made its way towards your squad. What? It felt off, like it was targeting your squad for some reason, is this even a regular abnormal to begin with?

Then it hit you.

Eren.

Whatever it is, it’s targeting him. 

Sweat fell down your face as you looked towards him, he was equally as panicked, if not more.

“Draw your swords, if it shows itself, we’ll only have a moment.” Levi sternly ordered, and you followed and took your sword out, prepared for the worst.

Then it showed it’s face.

No.

 _She_ showed her face.

The Female titan marched towards you, with such speed you’ve never seen before. You noticed it didn’t seem to be a regular abnormal. It had intelligence.

Could it be like Eren? Another person with the ability to turn into a titan? It has to be.

Everyone was petrified apart from Levi, not worried as usual. He must have a plan. The Female titan effortlessly killed anyone who crossed her path, it was bone chilling.

She was right behind you, and it was now clear she was targeting Eren. She looked straight into his eyes and you saw the horrified look on his face.

“Eren, look forward!” you yelled at him, not wanting the pressure to get to him and let her catch him. He looked back at you with fear in his eyes, and listened to your words.

You had never felt this level of fear before, it was insane. This female titan had such an intense aura for being a titan. She seemed skilled in combat, and determined to catch Eren no matter what it took.

Everyone was yelling at the captain to do something, and while you agreed, you knew Levi must have had a plan of some sort.

You watched helplessly as reinforcements arrived and tried to take her out, but they did no damage to her. She squashed them as if they were flies. Your eyes watched in horror, unable to do something.

Your comrades continued to scream out questions and practically orders for him to do something. They had their swords and were ready to take action. 

“Levi..” you muttered quietly. Please have a plan, we can’t die here. No way he’d let us fall right into our deaths.

Levi looked back and seemed to recognize and hear your timid and quiet voice. He had his eyes on you then turned to look forward again.

“Everyone, cover your ears,” Levi told all of you and you quickly listened. You trusted him with your life.

It wasn’t a flare, in fact it was an acoustic shell. Buzzes ran through your ears as you heard Eren yelling talking about he couldn’t let all these people helplessly die.

While you didn’t want to let them die, what was there to do? We’re powerless in comparison to that thing as of right now. Eren’s being too unrealistic.

“We’re going to keep pushing ahead on horseback. Got it?” Levi explained and everyone followed even if that’s not what they wanted to do.

However, Eren kept persisting on doing something. You counted the dead behind you, not saying a word. The amount of lives taken in such a short amount of time was appalling.

You saw Eren with his hand up to his mouth. No, he couldn’t possibly do it right now, would he?

“Will you trust yourself? Or me, these guys, and the entire Scout Regiment?” Levi asked coldy.

“I don’t know the answer to that. I never have. Whether I trusted myself, or the choices of my dependable comrades, there was no telling how thing would turn out,” Levi continued and you listened, knowing how much he’s must’ve gone through in the time you haven’t seen him.

Gunther, Oluo, Eld, and Petra were all begging him to trust them and listen to Levi. You hadn’t said a word amidst all the shouting.

“Y/n! Say something! You trust us, don’t you?!” Petra shouted over her shoulder and you jumped at the sudden acknowledgement.

You looked at them looking back at you. You didn’t know how to respond. _Of course I did, but what do we do?_ The pressure was getting to you.

“Y/n?!”

“Yes! Yes I trust you!” you yelled out without thinking and saw Eren’s eyes fixed on you.

“If you trust us, then tell this brat to trust us as well!” Eld yelled out and you gulped. _They want me to persuade Eren? Hell, even I can’t ever change his mind._

“Eren! You have to trust them okay? Remember what we said about looking out for each other?! I’m looking out for you now right, so listen to me!” you yelled as loud as you could, trying to get your words to his head. He can’t stop her, she’s on a murder spree and soon Eren will be apart of that. I have to keep him safe no matter what.

“Eren, listen to her!” Petra cried out, and you saw how conflicted he looked as he turned back to you again.

“Please Eren, trust them,” you murmured but still loud enough to reach his ears. You still heard the slams of the Female titan’s feet on the ground and her hands smashing people into trees.

“Eren! Hurry! Decide already!” Levi hollered out.

You saw Eren hesitating and thinking. He looked so conflicted and as if he didn’t know what to do. Please Eren, make a choice quickly.

The Female titan was drawing nearer and you felt your heart beat fasten. _She’s so fucking close to us…_

“I’ll go with you!”

Eren had finally made up his mind, and you were relieved. But that doesn’t relax you as there is a 14 meter giant at the tip of your toes. 

All of a sudden, she picks up her pace and is now practically charging at you all. You’re surprised you’re not already squished yet.

“Keep moving! We’re going to outrun it!”

Outrun? How? There’s no way.

You keep looking forward, but your eyes look behind you every few seconds, and you can see her pale blue eyes looking directly at you with her bangs covering half of her face. Why do those look familiar?

You could feel the wind hitting your hair as she stomps creating a vibration in the ground. You looked ahead, wondering what Levi’s plan is, there has to be one.

You guys continued forward and as you pass through a part of the forest, you notice Scout soldiers along the trees and giant pieces of wood containing something. What?

**“FIRE!”**

In a flash, the Female Titan was captured and no longer chasing you. Your squad continued forward as you all looked behind. 

You knew it, Levi had a plan of some sort.

“Hitch your horses a little further ahead, then switch to ODM,” Levi sternly ordered. Wait, is he not going with us?

“I have to leave for now.”

Welp, that answered your question.

Eld was in charge of the squad, and we were ordered to keep Eren safe at a manageable distance. 

You saw Levi look at you before he left, his icy-blue eyes staring into your (E/C) eyes. You gulped and nodded, assuring you were going to be fine.

Levi grappled onto a tree near by and he was gone in a split second. You all continued trotting along with your horses as you heard Gunther and Oluo talking about how not to underrate the Scout Regiment.

You sighed out of relief that there was no longer a giant chasing after you.

-

The six of you had switched to ODM gear and landed in a random tree to chill out for a second, but still keep your guard.

They were all talking about how the Scouts must’ve suspected someone was a spy among everyone, and that’s why only Levi knew of the plan to capture the Female Titan.

“Oi, Y/n, what are you spacing out for. Keep your eyes and ears pealed,” Oluo ordered, trying to act like Levi as usual.

“Sorry sir, it’s not like we just got chased by a giant and I’m trying to process all of that or something,” you said in a sarcastic tone as you rolled your eyes and made your way over to Eren. He noticed you and patted your shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked, and you scoffed.

“Me? How about you, the one that titan’s literally after. Heck, you nearly transformed over it,” you tease and saw his mood fall a bit.

“I just didn’t want to see those people get morbidly killed that when we could’ve done something,” Eren muttered, probably feeling guilty, and you couldn’t lie, you felt the same.

You gave his shoulder a light squeeze, “I feel you Eren, but you could’ve endangered our lives as well. What’s done is done, you made the right choice.”

“Did I though?”

As soon as those words left his mouth, a loud roar was heard from another part of the forest, loud enough to be heard almost everywhere in here. You jumped at the sound and everyone looked terrified.

“What the hell was that!?” you heard the other members of the squad mutter between themselves.

You felt uneasy. That didn’t sound good at all. Has the Female titan been killed? Why should she roar like that, you had so many questions.

A few minutes went by, and blue flare signals were up in the sky. Withdrawal? Did they actually find out who was inside of the titan?

“Looks like it’s over. Let’s get back to the horses! Prepare to withdraw!” Gunther ordered and everyone began checking their ODM gear and refilling their tanks.

“It is really over?” you quietly asked and Petra flashed a bright smile at you.

“Seems so, and it’s thanks to you and Eren!”

“Why us?”

“You got Eren to trust us and trusted us on your own! Making the right call isn’t easy you know?” she answered, and you softly smiled and thanked her.

Soon after, you were all flying through the trees, everyone teasing each other a bit as you had learn that Petra and Oluo had pissed themselves on their first mission, who would’ve thought?

Everything seemed to be going fine, and you would soon head back home, safely with Eren and the rest of your squad and friends.

Or so you thought.

Gunther spots a green flare and assumes its Levi, so he fires a flare signal back to show Levi where we’re located so we could meet up.

You swing through the trees a bit before seeing someone with a hood over their head flying right next to your squad.

Levi?

No, it can’t be.

 **“Who are you?!”**

Mili-seconds later, Gunther is hit and hanging from a tree.

You felt your stomach drop and your eyes widen, as both you and Eren go to check on him. His neck had been slit.

“What the fuck?!” you yelled out of pure anger at losing one of your comrades at the hands of a Scout member, but there’s no way.

Wait.

It couldn’t be her, could it?

“Gunther!” Eren cried out, you quickly grabbed him and pushed him away.

“Eren! We need to get away! Now isn’t the time to stop and grieve! Come back to your senses and let’s get the hell out of here!” you yelled at his face, and he listened, but with a grim expression on his face.

The remaining five of you used your ODM gear and tried to get out of the forest as quickly as possible, but it was too late. Just as you presumed, it was the Female titan, and she had transformed again.

Everyone was horrified, and you saw Eren go to bite his hand but you snapped him out of it.

“Eren you can’t! The three of us will take her down, Y/n, take care of Eren and get him to HQ as fast as you can!” Eld ordered.

“I’ll fight her too!” Eren called out, and you were tired of his bullshit.

You ‘tched’ and pushed Eren ahead of you, wanting to keep him safe and away from this monster.

“Good choice Y/n, leave us to take care of her!” Eld called out as you kept pushing Eren ahead, you smacked him for good measure.

“Eren! Snap the fuck out of it! Do you not trust them anymore? They gave you an order, you follow it! Do you wanna die too huh? What happened to taking care of yourself?!” you yelled right in his face.

“Humanity needs your power Eren, don’t be so foolish! The Female titan clearly knows the use and limits of her abilities, you don’t! Unless it’s a last resort, keep moving forward and get your ass out of here!” you snapped out of frustration for Eren not following what he was told and being careless.

“You need to focus on getting out of here. Their job is to protect you to the end, and that’s my job as well,” you sternly told him and you saw Eren silently continue to fly by your side.

You and Eren continued swinging through the trees while looking back.

You felt your blood run cold as you saw Eld get cut in half from her mouth. Eren went to turn back in the corner of your eye, but you pushed him farther ahead of you.

 **“EREN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!”** you hollered out and saw another horrifying sight.

Petra was now crushed against the edge of a tree as if she was an annoying pest in the Female titan’s eyes. Oluo was the only one left, and there was no way he could beat her by himself.

Eren wasn’t listening to you, so for one last time you kicked him in his back as hard as you could, pushing him far enough where you could barely see him.

 **“Y/N!!”** he cried out, you felt tears well in your eyes knowing that could be the last time you see him.

Then, in attempt of slicing her nape, Oluo got kicked across the trees, and was also gone.

Your blood boiled. How could she just kill like that? What kind of monster is she?!

You glared at her and flew right past her, penetrating one of her eyes. You noticed her covering her nape again. Pft, what a coward.

You slice the back of her knees in attempt to slow her down at the very least. She fell against a tree, and you knew you couldn’t defeat her, so you had to make a run for it and get Eren to safety.

Coming closer to you, you could see the very faint outline of Eren. This dumbass.

**_“EREN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW! GO!!”_ **

You looked back and your eyes met her icy-pale blue eyes. You recognized them. Could it really be?

Annie?

As soon as you had made eye contact with her, you felt her large hands grip your entire body. You froze and tried to get out using your blades, but it was no use. Your blades fell to the floor and you grunted trying to escape somehow.

You felt your ribs get crushed and start to penetrate your lungs. You screamed out in pain and started to feel light headed. You couldn’t breathe and tried everything, anything.

**_“Y/NNNNN!!!!!”_ **

You faintly felt yourself drop to the ground. The last thing you had heard before greeting darkness, were the loud roars of Eren.

_You dumbass..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad times, the Levi Squad is gone, but what did we not know already? I really wished we saw them more, especially Petra. She's so nice and pretty, I wish we could've gotten her and the other's backstory, but oh well. Isayama likes to break our hearts.
> 
> If it wasn't clear, you passed out in the end, and who knows, will you even wake up?
> 
> I'm also not the best at writing fighting/action scenes, so I apologize for the lousy bit in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explore more of your past! Fun, isn't it? Sorry if things aren't super clear, I'm still knew to this whole writing thing.. :)

_“Hello? Hey, are you okay?_

_You jumped up at the sound of the voice, and you were no longer in the forest. Where am I?_

_You looked around and you were back in the confined walls. However, everyone looked hungry and cramped in this little area._

_“Hey!”_

_You looked up at the voice who had been calling for you. It was a young boy._

_“Are you okay?”_

_The boy had a worried look in his eyes._

_“Where am I?” you asked._

_“Whadda mean? We’re refugees here, don’t you remember?”_

_You looked confused, refugees? What happened?_

_You quickly looked down and your wrist and noticed your bracelet was gone. In fact, your whole Scout uniform was gone and you were wearing the clothes on the day of the fall of Shiganshina. You were a little girl again._

_Wait._

_Did I go back 5 years ago?!_

_“Here, we got some bread and you need to eat.”_

_“We?”_

_“Yeah! Don’t you remember, my friends * &+#~@ and (%_=@ !!!”_

_What? You couldn’t understand the names the little boy was telling you._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Huh? I told you my name already you dummy! It’s $*)-% !!!”_

_You couldn’t understand his name either, it just sounded like gibberish. You took the bread from his hand and gave him a little ‘thanks.’_

_You were completely and utterly confused, but at the same time, this place felt comforting and safe. For some reason the boy has this warm feeling to him._

_“Oh wait! I got you something!”_

_The little boy rummaged through his pockets and slowly pulled out a bracelet identical to yours. Your mouth dropped and you jolted towards him._

_“Where’d you find that?!”_

_“I stole it, duh! Here, it’s yours now!”_

_The little boy inched closer to your wrist and wrapped the little bracelet around it. It was the same exact bracelet, small wooden beads and a big red rose on one of the beads._

_You smiled at the feeling of having the bracelet on your hand again._

_“Thank you!”_

_You saw the boy blush a little._

_Wait, is this the boy who gave me this bracelet that day? The boy and his friends who I stuck with after loosing Mark and Amy? Could it really be?_

_Soon after coming to the realization, the boy suddenly ran off somewhere._

_“Wait! Where are you going?!”_

_The boy didn’t turn back and continued to run, far away from you._

_“Please, don’t leave me again…”_

_Then, everything around you started blurry, and it was as if everything was paint sliding off the walls._

_What’s happening?!_

_“COME BACK!!”_

Suddenly, you jumped up back in present time. You looked around and saw that you were in a little room, laying in a bed.  
You had your white collared shirt on, and there were no dirt stains from that day.

You groaned and rubbed your eyes, it felt like you were asleep forever. You went to move, but winced as your lungs and the area around them felt tight.

“Forget it, I’m not leaving this bed. Might as well rest while I can.”

You sat back down in your bed, but you didn’t lay down. What happened? The last thing you remembered was being in that dark forest while lying on the floor.

Suddenly, you heard the door open and saw Krista walk in. Krista? Why was she coming in here, I haven’t seen her in a long time.

She turned towards you and her eyes widened. She jumped back and looked shocked.

“Uh, hey?” you nervously muttered. She looked at you as if you came back from the dead.

“Y/n?! You’re awake! I gotta tell the others!” Krista exclaimed and she quickly left the room before you could even ask anything.

_What the hell is happening?_

You then heard loud and fast foot steps coming in your direction through the door and you prepared for the worst. Am I in trouble or something?

The door slammed open and in came in a bunch of your classmates with worried and relieved looks on their faces. You jumped at the sudden burst of people coming in.

Krista, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reniner, Bertholdt, and Ymir. They were all here.

“Thank goodness you’re awake Y/n! We were so worried you were never going to wake up!” Armin happily smiled as he looked towards you.

“Yeah, we totally thought you were a goner,” Connie muttered and you heard Ymir hit the side of his shoulder.

“You can’t just say that dumbass,” Ymir scolded him and you saw Connie rub the part of the arm she had hit.

Although you were happy to see them as well, you were completely and utterly confused as to what happened. You were asleep for a while?

“Uhm, what happened? Last thing I remembered was being on the floor of the forest,” you asked them, genuinely lost.

“Jeez, is that the only thing you remember?” Jean groaned and you shot a glare at him.

“Well it wasn’t like I nearly died and seemed to be a coma or anything,” you rolled your eyes and heard him scoff.

“To put it simple, Captain Levi found you on the floor of the forest nearly dead. Luckily, you got help quickly and we were told you were going to be asleep for a while though,” Reiner said, “Your ribs were crushed and your lungs were nearly punctured. You also got a concussion in your head. You’ve been asleep for a couple of days now.”

You sighed, taking all that in.

_Wow, so I nearly died and I have been in a coma for multiple days. I don’t really remember how I got to be in such a bad state, what happened?_

“Wow, what a rollercoaster,” you joked and heard a couple chuckles.

“We’re glad you’re okay Y/n, we didn’t know if you were ever going to wake up,” Krista said as she held your hands in your hand. You smiled warmly at her.

“So, what happened in the days I was out?” you wanted to know what you missed, and by the feeling of your ribs, you were going to be missing more.

“Well, we found out who the Female titan was and took her out, well, sort of,” Connie started to explain.

Then you remembered. The Female titan had grabbed you and nearly squished you to death with her hands. She also killed the rest of the Levi Squad, and you remembered the sight of that.

“Well, don’t leave me hanging, who was it?” you needed to know who was responsible for the deaths of the countless of people, and the person who did this to you.

No one said anything, it seemed to be an unfortunate situation.

Finally Armin spoke up.

“It was Annie, Y/n.”

Your stomach dropped and you felt sick to your stomach. The girl who you had been room mates with during training? The 5th best in your class? She killed all those people?

“Yeah, it was a shocker to all of us, but now she’s confined in this little crystal thing and we can’t get a single word out of her,” Jean muttered and it made your blood boil knowing she killed all those people and won’t even account for her crimes.

“Truth be told, she nearly squeezed me to death and I saw her eyes and they looked exactly like Annie’s. It’s a shame I was right and it was her, I can’t believe it,” you grimly replied and everyone looked upset as well.

“Well hey, you hungry Y/n?” you heard the familiar voice and knew it could only be Sasha. You giggled at her request and everyone groaned and began leaving the room at Sasha mentioning food.

“Sure, some food would be nice,” you smiled and heard her get all excited. That was probably just an excuse for her to get some food herself, but oh well.

You were happy to see them, but someone was missing.

Where was Eren?

Mikasa was the last one in the room and she was just about to exit the doorway when you stopped her.

“Uhm Mikasa, do you know where Eren is?” you quietly asked her and she didn’t reply for a second.

“I’ll try and let him know you’re awake,” Mikasa murmured as she closed the door behind her.

_Man, does she still not like me or something? She always had a cold tone in her voice, but maybe that’s for everyone._

You fell down in the bed and let your head and back rest. You weren’t going to be in top shape for another week if not two weeks. It sucks, but what can you do?

You just laid there a couple of minutes before the door opened again. You assumed it was Sasha bringing you food so you just fake slept to tease her and see her reaction.

The door slowly closed and you heard her walk over to your bed, but you didn’t hear any tray or anything food related.

_Huh? Did Sasha really not bring me anything? That little-_

All of a sudden, you felt hands push the strands of hair away from your face.

_Uhm, what’s going on? Sasha?_

Despite being confused, you continued to fake sleep to see what her motives were.

_Is she gonna poison me or something?! Why is she moving the hair away from my face?_

You felt the same hands slowly glide over your cheek, rubbing it softly. _Are these really Sasha’s hands, what the hell is she trying?_

Your eyes were closed and you had steady breathing, trying to make it seem like you had fallen asleep.

One of their hands continued to stroke your cheek softly, and you had to admit, it felt nice. Their other hand made their way to your hands and they held it carefully, massaging your fingers. These hands feel similar.

_Their hands also felt strangely masculine, is this even Sasha?_

“I’m sorry Y/n..”

You recognized that voice.

Eren?

You snapped open your eyes and your eyes met his. He looked shocked and embarrassed. He moved his hands away, putting them into his lap.

You sat up, confused and shocked as to why he was caressing your cheeks and holding your hands. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy it, it was just weird for Eren to do something like that.

You examined him and saw he had a small bandage around his head. Other than that, he looked alive and well.

_Thank goodness he’s okay, he’s really here, right in front of me._

You suddenly wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned. You felt a slight pain in your chest, but you didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Eren.

You had a sudden realization.

_Have I been in love with Eren this entire time? These feelings are something more than friendship? I just thought-_

“Y/n, I’m so glad you’re safe,” you heard Eren whisper while still holding you tight. Your heart fluttered upon hearing those words and pulled him even closer.

_Yup, I’m love with this boy._

“Heh, I should be the one saying that,” you muttered and the two of you held each other for a couple minutes before finally letting go.

“I really thought you were gone. I felt so helpless watching everyone give their lives for me. I didn’t even do anything to help,” Eren grimly told you. You saw the look in his eyes, he felt guilty for all those people who willingly died for him, heck, even you nearly did.

You took his hands into your own, the same way he had done for you before and held them so tight and shared your warm with him.

“Eren, don’t blame yourself for their actions, it was their choice to sacrifice their life for you. It was mine as well. None of this is your fault,” you said as you squeezed his hands tightly.

“Sometimes I wish someone else had gotten this power, at least they’d be more useful. I destroyed multiple buildings, even lives trying to defeat Annie, and in the end we didn’t gain anything from it,” Eren quietly said.

Wait, Eren was the one who took down Annie? Not in the forest, but here in the walls?

You saw how disappointed and upset he looked, and you truly felt bad for him. There had to be no other way if he was told to do that. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary.

“Listen to me Eren. Blame yourself one more time and I swear I’ll bust your kneecaps if that’s what you want,” you coldly told him and your eyes made contact once again.

“Heh, okay your highness,” Eren chuckled and you smiled, hoping that lifted the mood, even if it was just a little bit.

You pulled your hands away, even though you really didn’t want to. However, you didn’t want to make Eren feel uncomfortable in any way. To your surprise, he looked a little disappointed your hands had left his.

“So, what was it like being asleep for multiple days?” Eren teased and you rolled your eyes.

“Not much to say, I don’t really remember much…”

Then you remembered the vision you had when you saw the little boy.

“Ah, there was one thing I remember though,” you began, “I woke up and I was in a refugee camp just like 5 years ago. It looked like I went back in time and I was a little kid again! I met this little boy, and he told me his name and his friends’ name, but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. Then he gave me this bracelet-“

You stopped yourself when you realized your bracelet wasn’t on your wrist and was missing. You rummaged around and looked for it, worried you had lost in the forest and would never see it again.

You checked the bed, the blanket, your own clothes. Then you checked the drawer of the bedside table and saw it sitting peacefully. You sighed in relief and took it out to show Eren the bracelet the little boy had given you.

When you went to show it to him, the expression on his face was unreadable. He looked shocked, but also happy, but also confused.

“Eren? Is something wrong?” if you weren’t already confused, he continued to confuse you as he took the bracelet from your hand and examined it.

“Hey, what the hell? Let me show you it first! It’s mine and it means a lot to me!” you exclaimed, snatching back your rightfully so bracelet.

“Y/n, where’d you get that bracelet?” Eren asked and he was beginning to freak you out.

“Well, I didn’t remember at first, but now I realized a boy gave it to me when I was a refugee after the fall of Shiganshina. I don’t think I had my parents so I stayed with them for a while,” you said, “my memory is fuzzy, I don’t even remember their names. It was two boys and one girl I think. The little boy stole it and gave it to me, and it’s been with me ever since.”

Eren looked so astonished as you just looked at him, completely and utterly lost.

“Eren?”

“That little boy was-” Eren suddenly cut himself off and stopped himself from continuing his sentence.

“Never mind,” he cleared his throat and you raised an eyebrow at him. Obviously this bracelet means something to him, but what?

“Okaaay then, don’t get mad if I get asking you about it then,” you teased and he rolled his eyes while chuckling. It felt good to see him smile like this.

“Really Y/n, I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” Eren quietly replied and you smiled with reassurance on your face.

“Thank you Eren. I’m glad you’re okay as well, you mean a lot to me, you know that?” you replied and saw a slight blush form on his cheeks.

_Shit, I hope I didn’t make him feel uncomfortable._

“Ah, sorry! I hope that didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, we haven’t even known each other for very long..”

“No no, it’s fine really. That made me happy, thank you,” Eren said, “you really made my life much better from that day even if I didn’t know that was you.”

_What?_

Eren then went to hug you one last time, and you returned it, a bit confused at the last thing he had said.

_Didn’t know that was me? That day? What the hell is he on about?_

“Well, I better get going. Hanji’s got more experiments for me to do and you need some rest to fully heal,” Eren said as he pulled away and began to stand up.

“Eren wait, what did you mean earlier by saying-“

Eren cut you off as he planted a small kiss on the top of your forehead. You had completely forgotten what you were about to ask and felt your face heat up in seconds.

Eren backed away as he made his way toward the door. You just watched him, astonished at the move he just made.

_Did..did he just kiss the top of my head?!_

“Oh, hey Sasha, didn’t know you were waiting by the door. Sorry, I must’ve took long,” you heard Eren say as he opened the door and you saw a small glimpse of Sasha crouched down by the key hold, holding a tray of food.

“Shh! Eren!”

You giggled at their little interaction and Sasha made her way through the entry way of the door and closed it quietly behind her. She set the tray of lots of different types of food, far too much for one person, on the beside table next to your bed.

“Sasha, that’s an awful lot of food for one person-“

“Come on now Y/n, you’re just gonna act like what happened didn’t happen?” Sasha smirked and you felt a pink blush creep up on your face.

“Sasha! You were watching?!”

“Yep, pretty interesting. But I don’t really care, I just want to eat this yummy food I brought for you and me!” Sasha cheerfully explained as she grabbed a little something from the assortment of food.

You sighed and knew she had offered food for you to get some herself.

Typical Sasha.

-

A couple of days had passed since you woke up, and you were beginning to heal well. You weren’t allowed to partake in any missions or real training, instead you did little training on your own and just took it easy.

Reiner, Bertholdt, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie were all about to head out to help some superiors keep a watch on Wall Rose for any disturbances. They’d leave in three days. Only Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Eren, and you remained put.

Eren was taking part in lots os experiments, but he still made time to come visit you and see how you were doing.

You were busy running some duties when a familiar face approached you.

“Oi brat, where are you going?” Levi asked you, and you smiled at the sight of him.

“Just about to drop these papers off to Hanji,” you happily replied and he scoffed.

“How’s your body feeling?”

“Actually, pretty good surprisingly! My head is pretty much healed, and my abdomen is starting to hurt less,” you cheerfully told him, proud your body was healing rapidly so you could train normally again.

He had a slight smile on his face and he ruffled your hair and now your was all messed up. You pouted and he said a slight ‘bye’ before walking off.

You continued your way to Hanji’s office and quietly opened the door. There were papers everywhere and you know Levi must not like to come in here, it isn’t exactly the cleanest of the bunch.

Your eyes took notice to Eren groaning in a chair, looking tired. He saw you, and you saw his mood improve and he gave a small smile.

“Oh Y/n! Thanks for delivering these to me!” Hanji exclaimed and grabbed the documents from your hands and set them down aimlessly on her desk. You couldn’t tell what was what.

“No problem, how’s everything going in here?” you asked, looking around at the walls and her little gadgets around the place.

“Actually, everything is going pretty smoothly!” Hanji excitedly told you as she continued looking through the documents.

“I guess so, but it’s making me exhausted, these happen nearly everyday,” Eren groaned and you chuckled at his constant whining.

“C’mon Eren, at least you’re not like me, just running errands and not doing anything productive. I’d wish my ribs would heal already,” you teased and lightly elbowed his shoulder and heard him grunt.

“Speaking of which, how’re you feeling?” Eren asked and you sighed.

“They’re definitely healing alright, hopefully by at least next week they’ll be mostly healed to where I can continue regular duties,” you answered and just leaned against the wall next the the chair Eren was sitting in.

You still had bandages wrapped around your abdomen and had to change it every couple hours to let it keep healing. Typically the nurses would do this task for you, which wasn’t always the best experience. However, Hanji would offer to do it for you every so often.

“Good to know you’ll be back and running soon,” Eren grinned and you smirked at him.

“Hell yeah I’ll be,” you cheekily smirked and the two of you let out small laughs.

“That reminds me Y/n, when was the last time you changed your bandages?” Hanji interrupted and you realized it had been a while since you had last changed it.

“Now that you mention, it had been a bit since I had it changed,” you admitted to her, but you’d just go get it done in a little bit, no big deal.

“Tsk tsk, you have to remind yourself Y/n! Come here, I’ll do it for you right now,” Hanji gestured for you to come sit on the maroon sofa sitting in her room.

You realized you would have to take your shirt off in front of Eren and you felt your face heat up.

“Ah no I wouldn’t want to bother you Hanji, I’ll just have the nurses do it for me shortly-“

“C’mon, don’t be shy! Now sit and Hanji will help you,” she pushed you onto the sofa and you couldn’t do much, she was your superior after all. You sighed and quietly waited for her to get all her necessities.

She made her way towards you with bandages and scissors made for cutting them. She kneeled in front of you and she tugged at your shirt to which you pulled down.

“Hanji! Eren’s right there!” you whispered and saw her eyes make their way over at the boy who was looking at anything but you.

“Don’t worry about him! It’s not like you’re naked underneath right?” she asked and you definitely had a bra underneath, but you still didn’t want him to see you exposed like that so easily.

You shook your head telling her you had a bra and she grinned.

“See?! It’ll be quick, plus, he’s a gentleman right? Surely you know the answer to that,” she teased and you glared at her, “you have my permission to sock him in the face if he tries anything, now take your shirt off and let me treat you!”

You quietly sighed and finally gave in. There’s no way to convince Hanji otherwise.

You slowly lifted your shirt over your head, and all that was left covering your bare breasts was the thin bra over them and the slight bandages. Hanji carefully took the bandages off your stomach. You winced at some parts, but other than that no pain was felt. Hanji was always gentle after all, unlike those damn nurses.

Eren tried to keep his eyes away to respect you, but it was very difficult. His eyes were plastered onto the wall, but they slowly made their way to your body with no shirt covering it.

He couldn’t stop staring. The bandages were now taken off, and your slim, fit waist was revealed. Faint abs traced your sleek (S/C) stomach. He felt his face heat up as he continued to stare at your attractive body.

You were in your thin bra, but Eren couldn’t help but faintly stare at your chest. When he realized what he was staring at, he moved his eyes to your face, he didn’t want to disrespect you like that.

Your breathing was steady, slightly heavy while Hanji re-bandaged your abdomen. Eren stared on your red, plump lips and licked his own.

 _Damn, Y/n is really attractive_ , Eren thought to himself.

When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head to snap out of it. He looked at the wall to try and distract himself but he still felt the heat on his face.

 _Dammit, control yourself_ , Eren thought trying to not continue to stare at your attractive face and body.

You winced as Hanji finished bandaging you up and tighten the bandage. Hanji backed away and stood up and looked proud.

“There! All done! Some of my best work yet!” Hanji proudly exclaimed as she put away the bandage roll and scissors, and threw away the old ones in the trash.

“Best work, huh? For sure, they’re so tight around my ribs I feel like I can’t breath,” you teased and heard Hanji laugh.

“Yep that means I did good! Anyways, you can lay on the sofa for a bit before you put on your shirt, let the bandages get some air,” Hanji suggested as she washed her hands. You didn’t retort and just laid back as she suggested.

“I gotta go drop some papers off to Erwin real quick, I’ll be back!” Hanji told the two of you as she bolted out the door.

You looked at Eren who was looking at the wall. He’s really obvious isn’t he? He was totally looking at me while she bandaged me up.

You smirked and thought of a way to tease him a bit.

“Yo Eren, you can sit on the sofa next to me if you want, that chair looks uncomfortable,” you suggested and his ears perked up at the sound of his name.

“Ah no, it’s fine Y/n, don’t want to disturb you,” Eren nervously smiled and you slightly glared at him.

“Come on, come sit next to me!”

“No, it’s really fine Y/n-“

“I said, come sit next to me.”

You practically ordered him and you saw him jump. He gave in and sighed, making his way to you on the sofa.

The sofa was pretty long so even though you were laying on it, there was a spot for him to sit at your head. You rested your feet on the armrest and felt him sit down near your head.

“Thank youuu,” you cheekily smiled at him.

“Why do you want me to sit here so bad?” Eren asked, a bit skeptical as to what you were trying to accomplish.

“Is it wrong to want to sit next to one of my best friends?” you smirked as you tilted your head behind you to look at Eren’s face.

Your eyes made contact and you saw Eren blush and you decided to tease him a bit more. You scooted closer to him and placed your head in his lap. His eyes widened but he didn’t move you and let you lay there.

“Y/n?”

“Huh, who would’ve thought your legs would make a great pillow,” you smiled as you closed your eyes while laying on his lap. Eren always had this warm, comforting feeling to him and you didn’t know why. You felt safe, but free at the same time. He was perfect.

Eren faintly smiled at your words and played with pieces of your (H/C) hair. The action shocked you, but it felt nice so you let him.

He carefully caressed your hair and undid the small knots in your hair. He stroked your hair gently and you felt so relaxed that you started falling asleep in his lap. Eren noticed your breathing becoming heavier and he smiled at the sight in front of him.

You, laying on his lap, now soundly asleep.

Soon after, Eren fell asleep as well. The two of you stayed on the sofa, soundly and happily asleep with the person you loved.

-

You slowly opened your eyes and realized you weren’t in your room. It was a bit dark, but you looked around the room to see where you were at.

Hanji’s office?

You then looked at what you were laying on, as it did not feel like a pillow. Knees? You jolted up to see who it was, and to your relief it was Eren.

_Oh, that’s right. I fell asleep after Hanji redid my bandages for me. I didn’t expect Eren to fall asleep as well. Not to mention, it’s dark in here and no one bothered to wake us up? Surely Hanji would want us out of her office._

You heard Eren slightly groan above you and god was it hot. You bit the inside of your mouth trying to keep quiet and not squirm.

You were worried you might get in trouble if you slept any longer, so you slowly rose up and stretched your legs out. The bandages felt less tight now so you could probably go back to your room.

Then it dawned on you.

_I’m not wearing a goddamn shirt!_

You quickly jumped up off the sofa and searched for your white collared shirt but you couldn’t find it. Where the hell did it go?!

The sound of you searching woke Eren up, and he rubbed his eyes and noticed you shuffling around the place and it confused him.

“Y/n?”

You jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly faced to turn him. You gave him a nervous smile, trying not to show your chest so much.

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Eren said with a raspy voice and you felt your face flush a pink color. Holy fuck is his voice hot right now.

“Ah, I’m looking for my shirt, I can’t find it. After Hanji bandaged me up I kinda of don’t know where it went,” you shyly admitted and continued to look for the shirt but it was nowhere to be found.

God fucking dammit.

You looked around for a coat anywhere that you could use while heading to your room, you couldn’t just walk around with just your bra, you’d get scolded if anyone noticed. But, it seemed to be late so maybe no one’s out right now? Agh shit, if I didn’t lose my shirt I wouldn’t be having this problem-

While you were immersed in your thoughts, you suddenly felt a piece of cloth land on your shoulders and realized it was a buttoned shirt. A noticeably larger one.

You turned back and saw Eren standing there, shirtless. Your face heated up as you saw his abs staring you right in the face. Then you realized the buttoned shirt on your shoulders was Eren’s.

“Eren! What are you doing, this is yours! You can’t go out shirtless!” you quietly yelled at him not wanting him to get in trouble.

“Relax, I’m not. I have another shirt here in case this one got messed up because of Hanji’s experiments,” Eren explained and went to grab the shirt from Hanji’s closet. You sighed of relief and buttoned the shirt given to you, and while it worked, it was way larger on you.

“Well, thanks I guess. But we better get going, I don’t know why Hanji let us sleep here, we’ll get in trouble if we get caught,” you told him and slowly made your way to the door and opened it. By the looks of it, it appeared to only be maybe around 7:30-8PM.

Eren was behind you, now wearing his new beige shirt, you grabbed his hand and quickly and quietly scurried out of the room. Eren followed your lead and the two of you were extra careful to not let anyone see you as you made your ways to the rooms.

You had a special room as you were still recovering from your injury (as requested of Levi), while Eren was in the regular barracks.

You made it to the hallway of your room without anyone noticing, and you let out a sigh. Thankfully no one caught you guys yet.

“Welp here’s my room so I’ll get going,” you told Eren and he nodded.

“Sorry I told you to sit next to me, I had no idea we both would’ve fallen asleep,” you nervously chuckled and so did Eren.

“No it’s totally cool, I needed that nap after everything Hanji made me do today,” he joked and you giggled.

“Well, goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow,” you smiled at him and so did he. For some reason you weren’t satisfied, there was something more you wanted.

Then you thought of something.

You leaned into Eren’s face, and kissed his soft cheek while he stood there not knowing what was happening.

“Thanks for today,” you smiled at him once last time and entered your room and slowly closed the door behind you. You smirked, now satisfied and dropped into the bed. You slowly fell asleep once again, now in Eren’s collared shirt he had let you wear.

It smelt of him, and just had a comforting feeling to it which made you want to sink into it.

You smiled knowing how far you have fallen for this titan-shifter boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, you did wake up! Well, you are the main character in this story, I wouldn't have let you die a lazy death like that. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, these next few chapters won't have too much action, as you are still recovering from your injury. Also, I stated this on the front page, but I'm spacing out the events, so the season 2 events will take place in a couple weeks, whereas it would actually be a couple days after. This is sort of like the "in-between" of season 1 and 2, so keep this in mind please!

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of your door being knocked quite loudly. You dragged yourself out of bed and answered the door, still rubbing your eyes and waking up.

“Hello?” you muttered and in front of you was none other than Levi.

“Levi, what’re you doing here?” you asked between your yawns as he just stood in your doorway eyeing you.

“Did you change your bandages yesterday? I was told you the nurses didn’t see you at all last night,” Levi asked sternly and then you began to remember the situation yesterday.

“Oh yeah, Hanji did it for me in her office when I stopped by yesterday, so I’m all good,” you groaned and finally started to wake up.

For some reason, Levi kept eyeing at your shirt and you were clueless as to why. He kept staring at you with this cold look in his eyes and you had no idea why, even though he does have this cold look on his face majority of the time, it just felt frightening right now.

“Uh, is something wrong?” you finally spoke up and Levi looked at you and scoffed.

“Nothing, I’ll be on my way now. Go eat something then change your bandages again,” Levi ordered and he slowly began walking down the hallways and you just sighed and went to the washroom to fix yourself up.

After cleaning your appearance a bit, you headed to the dining hall and went to grab whatever bland food they had for the day. You continued to drag yourself and when you got your food you sat at a table filled with your friends.

“Hey Y/n, you're a bit late today, did you roll off the bed in your sleep or something? Not to mention your hair,” Jean smirked and you gave him a slight glare.

“My hair? Yours looks like trash everyday, give me a break,” you retorted back and you saw him roll his eyes and continue to eat the remaining food on his tray.

“Where were you yesterday Y/n? We didn’t see you for a while,” Armin asked and your eyes shot up and to tell the truth, you were a bit embarrassed to share what exactly happened.

“Well, Hanji re-bandaged me in her office and after that I just sort of kept to myself,” you lied, telling them you had fallen asleep in Hanji’s office on top of Eren would not look good.

You glanced over to Eren and he looked a bit tense as well, but it seemed he kept his mouth shut, at least you had hoped so.

“Huh, now that I think about it, Hanji basically kept her office off limits yesterday. Even she didn’t go into her own office, it’s kind of odd don’t you think?” Krista asked you and you froze up. _Hanji let us sleep in there and told no one to go in there? What the hell Hanji…_

“I guess so, but it’s Hanji so we don’t know what to expect,” you tried to brush off the topic of Hanji’s office, so they wouldn’t be suspicious of anything, but they wouldn’t stop pestering about it.

“Hey Eren, you were in Hanji’s office for a while right? Did she tell you anything about why her office was closed?” Connie asked and you heard Eren chuckle nervously.

“No not really, it might be confidential so maybe we shouldn’t be talking about stuff like this out in the open,” Eren muttered and everyone looked a bit confused.

“And here I thought Eren was the type to want to know everything happening behind the scenes, guess not,” Connie teased and you quietly ate your food trying to just ignore your friends. 

Ymir’s eyes made their way towards you and she noticed something a little suspicious.

“Hey Y/n, is that your shirt? Seems quite large on you doesn’t it,” Ymir smirked and you froze and nearly choked on your food. When Eren heard that he was choking on his food as well.

_Shit, how did I not realize I’m still wearing Eren’s shirt?! That’s why Levi was staring at me like that!_

“Uhm, what do you mean? It’s just my sleep attire, that’s all,” you lied through the skin of your teeth and everyone was staring at you. Ymir wasn’t buying it.

“Come on, it’s totally obvious that’s a guy’s shirt you’re wearing,” Ymir teased and you just wanted to march out of the room out, leaving them to their dumb imaginations.

“And if it is?” there was no point in trying to hide it now, it was very clear that that wasn’t your shirt.

Everyone’s eyes widened and you saw Eren’s face flush a pink color. Hopefully he won’t be mad if they find out, it’s my fault I didn’t change into my own clothes after all.

“Y/n! Y-you did that kind of stuff here?!” Armin nervously said and you realized they thought you had done the deed and you choked on your food again.

“What the hell?! Who’d wanna do it with you!?” Jean exclaimed and your face turned from embarrassment to annoyance. _Does he think I can’t get dick if I wanted to? Look who’s talking Jean._

“What? You mad that I’ve done it before you?” you were lying just for the sake of teasing him. Your eyes glanced over to Eren as he just sat there quietly, not saying a word with a slight blush on his cheeks as everyone crowded around you.

“Hell no! You probably just chose a random guy to do it with so it’s probably not special anyway,” Jean glared and you rolled your eyes.

“Are you gonna tell us who the guy was?! Don’t leave us hanging Y/n!” Connie excitedly asked, all up in your face. He was weirdly enthusiastic about all this.

You didn’t know what to say because you hadn’t actually done it with anyone, it was just a little joke, but they seemed to think you were being completely serious. _Do they really think I’d do that here?!_

“Hey you guys, someone’s been awfully quiet since you started talking about this,” Ymir grinned and nudged towards Eren who was now a bright pink.

_How...how did Ymir figure out that Eren was the one I was with?!_

Everyone looked at Eren, then at you, then back at Eren, then back at you. Their eyes were wide open as they thought they had connected the dots.

“EREN?!”

Shitttt, this isn’t good.

“No no no, you guys got it wrong we didn’t-“

“You’re wearing his shirt aren’t you!” Krista excitedly exclaimed and you looked down at your shirt and realized this wasn’t making anything any better.

“You guys listen! We didn’t do what you’re think-“

“With HIM Y/n?! If you were gonna do it you should’ve chosen someone better than that guy,” Jean gestured towards Eren who was now glaring at Jean.

“We didn’t do what you think we did-“

“Didn’t think you had in it you Eren, not to mention Y/n? I didn’t know you had the hots for her,” Connie teased and Eren kept trying to explain himself but everyone was interrupting and teasing him.

“E-Eren, Y/n, did you guys actually-” Armin began to speak before you interrupted him.

“Listen, we didn’t-“

“I think they’re cute together don’t you think?,” Krista happily looked towards Ymir who was smirking knowing she had ‘figured it out’.

You had to stop this before it got out of hand and spread like wildfire. Eren looked tense and it was your job to fix this, you didn’t believe they’d actually think you and Eren did something like that.

“Hey Y/n, tell us how was it! Did Eren finish too fast?”

“What was it like?! Was it romantic?!”

“How the hell did Y/n let Eren do it, I don’t understand-“

“ALL OF YOU GUYS SHUT UP!” you yelled loud enough for all your friends to hear, but not too loud to where it got the attention of everyone in the room. All your friends jumped at the sudden outburst from you.

“Guys, Eren and I didn’t ‘do the deed’. What happened is I lost my shirt while Hanji bandaged me up, and Eren let me borrow his. I simply forgot to take it off yesterday, that’s all,” you explained hoping everyone would realize how ridiculous they were acting.

Everyone seemed to believe you and sort of looked disappointed. You raised an eyebrow and watch them realize how gullible they were.

“So, you guys really didn’t?” Connie spoke up and you rolled your eyes.

“Of course not, you don’t actually think we’d do that here do you? Eren was just being a gentleman,” you glanced over to Eren who looked like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Oh well, I don’t really care,” Sasha had finally said something between chewing her food. You grinned at her.

“Man, and I had my hopes up for no reason,” Connie whined and laid his face on the table.

“Why _did_ you have your hopes up exactly?” you raised an eyebrow at him as you finally continued to eat your food.

“Man, if I’m being honest I have no idea,” Connie replied and the table erupted in laughter and you looked towards Eren who made eye contact with you.

You mouthed a ‘sorry’ and he gave you a soft smile, to which you gave one back.

-

After you had finished your food and re-bandaged your abdomen, you changed into a shirt that was not Eren’s. Shortly after, you were called to Levi’s office which was sort of odd. If he had something to tell you, he would just come find you.

You slowly walked to his office and were now standing in front of the door. You knocked and heard his stern voice.

“State your name and business.”

“Y/n, I was called here…sir,” calling Levi sir did not feel nice on your tongue, but he was your superior so you just dealt with it.

“Come in,” Levi responded and you opened the door and quietly closed it behind you. Levi was sitting in his chair reading what looked to be some documents. You walked closer to his desk and stood there anxiously waiting for what he was going to tell or ask you.

“You called for me?” you asked nervously and his eyes stared at you with such intensity.

“Yes, that shirt you were wearing earlier, that was not yours was it?” Levi asked and you cringed remembering what went down in the dining hall not too long ago.

“It wasn’t, Eren let me wear it after I lost my shirt when Hanji redid my bandages,” you muttered and the air around the two of you felt so tense. You knew he wouldn’t be pleased knowing you wore a guy’s shirt.

“That means he saw you shirtless, no?”

“For only a bit, but I assure you he wasn’t looking and I would’ve done something if he did,” you lied straight to his face knowing damn well Eren was eyeing you that whole time, but you didn’t mind.

Levi raised an eyebrow and set the papers held in his hand onto his clean, empty desk. He leaned back in his chair and stared at you with his cold eyes.

“I still don’t approve of you having your shirt off in front of him.”

“Levi, we’ve had this talk before, you don’t have to be so protective of me. I appreciate it but I’m not a little girl anymore y’know?”

Levi scoffed and stood up and went to grab the remaining tea in the pot sitting on a counter in his room. He told you to sit and you followed his orders.

“That four-eyes, I’m going to get her for that,” Levi muttered to himself handing you a little tea-cup which you gladly accepted. You took a sip of it and smiled, the tea had a somewhat nostalgic feeling to it.

Levi sat back in his chair and he sipped on his tea and leaned back. You watched him look at the some other documents and you were beginning to wonder what your presence was doing here.

“Um, is that all you wanted me here for?” you asked and he looked at you, sighed and set the papers in his hand back onto the desk.

“No, there is something I was told to tell you and some of your other classmates.”

“Majority of them are leaving tomorrow, is it something urgent?” you raised an eyebrow. He probably could’ve told all of you together, but decided to tell you personally.

“We’re going to give a few of you some time to take the days off and visit some family.”

His answer was not what you were expecting at all. The Survey Corps hadn’t done something like this for you and your classmates before, so it came as a shock.

“Is there a reason for this? It’s a bit out of the ordinary.”

“True, but there’s going to be a handful of upcoming missions and there won’t be an opportunity like this in the future, so it was decided to give a few days off.”

You were still a bit puzzled of the random gesture, but you were excited nonetheless. You would be able to see your parents again and just do things a normal 15 year old girl would.

“When is this scheduled for?”

“2 days, it’s sudden but you and some of your classmates will only get 3 days to do whatever the hell you want, with restrictions of course,” Levi explained and you were ecstatic to finally get some free time.

“Anything else I need to know about this? Oh, and have you told my other classmates as well?”

“You’re allowed to take some belongings, but it’s not like you’re leaving for good so don’t take every god damn thing. Hanji and I will get to telling the rest of your classmates.”

You nodded, taking all that information. The you realized one little point.

“What about the Scouts with no exact family? There won’t be anyone to visit unfortunately,” you asked, thinking of a couple of your classmates.

“They can do whatever the hell pleases them, it doesn’t have to be visiting family. Hell, if they didn’t want to leave this awful place for some reason, they could stay here and just mind their business,” Levi answered your questions and you were relieved to know that they’d still get time off like those with family to visit.

“Okay, good to know. Is there anything else for me?”

“Are you planning to visit your parents?”

Levi’s question seemed like it was brewing in his head for quite a while, so much that the question caught you off guard.

“Yes, I do plan to, is there a reason why you asked?” you raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was interested in visiting them himself.

There was a brief moment of silence before Levi finally answered.

“No, you’re dismissed Y/n,” his words had a bit of hesitation to them, but you listened to his orders and silently left the room as if you were never there.

You walked to your bedroom, giddy with excitement at the chance of being able to see your parents again. They were a huge part of your life, even if they weren’t keen on letting you join the Survey Corps, a dream of yours.

When you entered the hallway of your room you noticed a certain someone leaning against the wall by your door as if he were waiting for you.

“Eren?”

He jumped at the voice and realized it was you and smiled as you walked closer towards the door.

“Hey Y/n, I didn’t know where you went so I just waited out here for you,” Eren told you.

“Ah, Levi called me to his office to tell me something real quick,” you answered and you saw his face cringe a little bit.

“Was it because he saw you wearing my shirt this morning?” Eren muttered, it seemed he was very intimidated of Levi.

“Partially yes, but he also told me something else,” you responded as you began to slowly open your door and walk in. You gestured Eren to follow you in and he quietly came in.

“Was it about us getting some days off?”

You were a bit surprised at what came out of his mouth. It seemed he has already been told of the situation, but it made sense considering he was a big part in the Survey Corps.

“Actually yes, who told you?” you asked curious if Levi already gave the news to him.

“Hanji.”

“Ah.”

There was silence, but it wasn’t awkward. You went to make your bed you hadn’t done this morning while Eren just leaned against the wall.

“What’re you gonna do for the 3 days off we have?” Eren spoke up and you felt a little bad knowing he didn’t have any family to go back home to. You were definitely the more fortunate of the bunch.

“Well, I think I’m going to visit my parents who I haven’t see in a while, and just roam around town, what about you?”

Eren didn’t say anything for a couple seconds, and you began to regret the question you had asked. He let out a loud sigh which startled you a bit.

“I have no idea to be honest. My hometown was destroyed so there’s really no where for me to go, including Mikasa and Armin,” Eren quietly explained and you felt guilty for asking such a dumb question. 

But then an idea popped into your head.

“How about you guys come with me?”

-

2 days had passed and it was now time for your little break. Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Ymir all were sent with some of your superiors to watch over the wall for anything to happen.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa agreed to go with you and just have fun around town as if you were kids again. You’d introduce them to your parents as well.

The three of you didn’t bring much, you had clothes at home while the others only brought a couple pairs of clothes to change into as you were only here for 3 days. The four of you were roaming around town for a bit just looking around while you slowly made your way to your house.

“Wow Y/n, your hometown is really nice!” Armin told you as he was wandering around the market which was always active.

“I wouldn’t really consider it my home town, Shiganshina was my real hometown, I haven’t lived here long,” you explained and you he didn’t pay much attention as his eyes kept wandering off to different things surrounding the four of you.

Suddenly, a couple of familiar faces showed up in front of you.

“Y/n?!”

There were three boys around your age in front of you and they had matured a lot since you saw them. They always seemed obsessed with you, and it didn’t help that your parents wanted to to make friends with these weirdos. You wanted friends, but not them.

“Uh, hey you guys,” you muttered and Armin, Mikasa, and Eren took notice of the three boys standing in front of you with their eyes lit up.

“Wow, we haven’t see you in ages! When we heard you had join the Survey Corps and we were honestly terrified. But you seem to be fine, and looking as hot as ever,” one of the boys told you and you cringed at the last part. You didn’t even know these guys’ names since you never bothered.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, I guess. These are my friends from the Survey Corps, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin,” you said as you introduced your friends to which they said a small hello. 

“The three of you can go wander around the market a bit, I’ll talk to these three guys for a second,” you told the trio, not wanting them to get involved with whatever they were going to ask you. Armin nodded and dragged Mikasa and Eren away and you saw the expression on Eren’s face, which was not very happy.

You sighed and turned towards the boys once again.

“So, is there a reason why you guys came up to me? I’m a little busy showing my friends around.”

“Feisty as always, huh? We just happened to see you and wanted to come say hi, we were friends weren’t we?”

“No, we were not friends if you dig far enough in your small brains. I need to show my actual friends around so they can have a fun time on their days off, so if you’ll excuse me,” you sternly told them when one of the guys grabbed your arms and you turned back and glared at him.

“Come on, you don’t want to hangout even just for a little bit?”

“No, I do not.”

“At all?”

“I said no.”

“Ugh fine, you were always so mean. But what are you doing here anyway, I don’t think it’s common for the Survey Corps to get days off like this,” another one of the boys said and you just sighed and decided to explain things quickly and leave.

“We have lots of missions coming up so this will be the last break for a while. That’s all I’m going to tell you guys,” you crossed your arms and kept your glare on them.

“You’re funny Y/n, and you’re even more attractive than you were 3 years ago. Would you give at least one of us a chance?” the boys pleaded and you rolled your eyes in disgust. You have to admit, they are a lot more better looking than before, but their personality isn’t any better, pushy and annoying. They also never take no for an answer.

“I’ll have to decline, now I’ll get going,” you kept trying to leave but they grabbed you back and they all pushed themselves onto you and you were so uncomfortable.

“Let go of me you assholes, I said no and that means no,” you sternly said, trying to pull your hand away but the grip on your hand was so tight. They’ve really bulked up haven’t they?

“C’mon, we’ll promise a good time. We can even do services for you if that’s what you ever so please.”

You cringed at the thought of them doing those things to you, you grunted trying to escape without making a scene, but they kept persisting.

“Did you not hear me assholes?! I said let me fucking go,” you glared and they seemed oddly amused.

“This makes me attracted to you even more, and do you really think you can take on three guys? You’re a petite girl even if you had military training,” another one of the guys slyly said and it made your blood boil. Downgrading women now are we?

“You wouldn’t want to cause any problems for your parents, right?

The words stopped you from socking them in the faces. If you caused a scene here and it appeared you picking on three innocent guys, which you know they’re capable of pulling off, you’d ruin your parents’ lives and business.

“Good, now follow us, we’ll be sure to give you a good tim-“

He suddenly shrieked like a 5 year old girl and you looked in front of you to see what had happened. As the guy fell over, Eren appeared in front of you. You were so relieved to see his face.

The boy who has now lying on the floor laid there, covering his crotch with his hands. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. Good one Eren.

The 2 other boys looked shocked and scared. Eren shot glares at them and he went to grab you by your waist and swiftly dragged you away before anyone could see who kicked that guy in the crotch.

“Uh, thanks Eren,” you sheepishly told him as his hand remained holding your waist while you were walking away.

“You can’t let guys touch you like that y’know, you’re very attractive so guys are bound to come up to you like that,” Eren said while looking ahead, you presumed to find Mikasa and Armin again.

_Wait, did he just admit that I’m attractive?_

“You think I’m attractive Eren?” you slyly smirked and you saw a faint blush form on his cheeks.

“Yeah, what about it?” he replied as his aqua eyes started deep in your (E/C) eyes. You smiled, his response made you much more happy than you thought it would.

“Good to know,” you grinned, a blush appearing on your cheeks as Eren slightly scoffed as he continue to drag you by the waist.

The two of you finally met up with Armin and Mikasa, who were relieved to know nothing happened. Apparently they had a bad feeling about those three guys. You apologized for the inconvenience and decided to continue to your original destination, your house.

While walking there, Eren’s hand did not leave your waist. You didn’t mind at all, in fact you rather enjoyed it. You saw a few people glance at the two of you, but you ignored it. Everyone knows who Eren Jaeger is now, so it’s not wonder they’re puzzled as to what he is doing in town.

Armin and Mikasa noticed, but they just brushed it off and didn’t bother to ask.

The four of you had finally arrived to your house, and it appeared their tea shop had been closed for the day, which was a bit odd, but maybe they wanted a rest day. You hadn’t actually told them you were visiting, you wanted to surprised them.

As you approached the door, Eren’s hand quietly left your waist. You were a bit disappointed but it wouldn’t look the best in front of your parents.

You excitedly knocked on the door, waiting for the shocked look on their face.

No answer.

You knocked again.

No answer.

It was a bit odd, they were normally good with getting the door pretty quickly. Perhaps they were busy with something and hadn’t heard anything.

You tried knocking one last time.

Nothing.

“Are they not home?” Armin asked, a bit worried.

“Perhaps they’re just busy, it’s alright, we always leave a spare key in this pot,” you pointed at one of the flower pots in front of the door. You rummaged through it and found the key. You then brushed off the dirt on it and went to open the door.

And what you find when you opened the door was a horrifying sight.

Both of your parents, lying in their own pool of blood, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making your parents die, but now you're like the majority of the Scouts, fun right? I also had fun with this, I also love the trope where there's a misunderstanding happening and it leads to the others thinking something is going on, it's hilarious. 
> 
> And for some reason there's two notes, at least on my screen. Sorry again, I'm still learning on how to use Ao3 :/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing off the parents would add some spice to the story right? Joking, but there is a real reason why and I already have it planned out to who did it, let me know if you have any guesses. The reason correlates to the whole story, so don't think I killed them off for shits and giggles lmao.

It felt like the whole world stopped as you stood there in the doorway of your house. Your blood ran cold as you stood there in silence.

“Y/n?”

Armin’s voice was faintly heard as he looked over his shoulder and his eyes shot open. He too saw the horrifying sight in front of you.

You fell down to your knees and stood there, staring at the sight in front of you. You couldn’t think of anything else besides what was in front of you.

“Y/n?! What happene-” Eren stopped talking when he saw what you were looking at and his felt his heart stop. Mikasa was the last to notice and everyone stood there, in complete shock.

Their throats had been slit, it was the only explanation for the amount of blood everywhere. Their eyes were wide open, and there were dried tears on their corpses.

“Y/n, come on we need to get help!” Armin told you, trying to snap you back into reality as Eren and Mikasa checked their pulses to be sure. The looks on their faces displayed that they were in fact, dead.

“She’s not gonna budge, Mikasa go get help!” Eren called to the black-haired girl who nodded and swiftly left to get the military police. 

“What happened?…” you quietly asked and Eren and Armin felt so much grief for you. Eren kneeled down next to you and started rubbing circle motions on your back. You suddenly turned and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tears streaming down your face.

**“TELL ME, WHAT HAPPENED?!”**

Eren hated looking at how distressed you look, you were in so much pain. Eren pulled you into a close hug as you sobbed loudly against his chest, the tears never stopped. Eren held you tightly while you sat there in his arms.

Armin felt terrible as well, he could only watch as you hysterically cried into his arms, Eren trying to comfort you as best he could.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer to you, and it was Mikasa and the miltary police. They walked in and looked terrified of what they saw in front of them, two elderly parents lying their own pool of deep, red blood. 

They ushered the four of you to go outside and to get away from the crime scene. You didn’t want to leave them and continued sobbing as you grabbed one of their shirts as Eren tried to drag you out.

**“NO! I’M THEIR DAUGHTER! DON’T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!!”** you cried, pain straining your voice as the tears flowed down your distressed face. Eren’s heart hurt seeing you in such a state, but he pulled your hand away from the police and brought you outside where he continued to hold you.

Armin and Mikasa were shocked and confused, everyone’s break had been ruined. Seeing their close friends’ parents dead bodies in front of them was a sight they were never going to forget, it was forever engraved in their minds. They all knew what it was like to loose your parents.

Eren held you tightly in his arms, there was practically no space between the two of you. He stroked your hair, and never let you go. When he lost his mom, he went through the same thing, so he was going to give you the support he knows you needed.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay,” Eren whispered and you couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Did this all really happen? This isn’t a dream is it?

One of the officers came out with a notepad and looked like he was going to question the four of you. He asked what had happened and Armin explained everything since he knew you wouldn’t be able to. They asked if we had anywhere to stay and Armin told them you were all part of the Survey Corps.

The guy was a bit shocked, but nodded and told him they’d contact them about what happened and have someone pick you up as it seems the four of you are in no position to walk back. They also contacted a few more people who arrived soon after.

All through this, you didn’t look out from Eren’s arms, and stayed huddled near his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. He was so comforting and you never wanted to leave him.

After a while, some carriages arrived and the sun was beginning to set into a dark night. To everyone’s surprise, Commander Erwin stepped out of one of the carriages, followed by Hanji and...

Levi.

Your parents were almost like his foster parents, you could only imagine what was going through his mind right now.

Erwin greeted the police and thanked them for contacting them as soon as possible. He turned to the four of you, and had a look of sympathy on his face as he imagined what you had seen.

Hanji asked to investigate a bit which they allowed her to. The crime scene had already been labeled as a murder, and there were some investigators there.

Levi walked quietly, not saying a word. He looked at you bundled in Eren’s arms, not peeking out to greet anyone who had arrived in the past couple of hours.

“Will one of you brats tell me what happened?” Levi asked and the trio stiffened a bit. Armin looked toward you, and to no one’s surprise you didn’t speak up.

“When we arrived, Y/n knocked on the door multiple times and there was no answer. There was a spare key which she used to open the door and they were right in front of the door, long gone sir,” Armin explained the best he could and Levi nodded.

Levi didn’t show it, but he was distressed as well. Your parents had been murdered, and he didn’t know who or why. They were nice caring people, who even helped Levi as a young adult in the underground, they were sort of like his own parents.

He looked at you and Eren, who tensed up seeing Levi knowing he might not be pleased to see him hugging you so tight considering how protective he was of you.

“Y/n, you can’t stay burrowed in Jaeger’s arms forever, you need to provide more information for us so we can figure out who did this. You’re the only one here who knows them the best,” Levi said told you.

You were well aware he was completely right, but you didn’t want to speak about anything. It’d make you sob all over again. You’d have to go through the initial pain again.

“Y/n.”

You didn’t respond.

“Y/n.”

_Stop saying my name._

“Y/n.”

_Stop, please…_

“Y/n.”

You finally came out of Eren’s arms to his surprise and you looked at Levi’s face with your red, puffy eyes, with dried tears all over your face.

“What?! What is it you want to know?! Ask me then leave me alone!” you yelled at him, you could feel the tears gathering again. _Does he not see I’m in pain?_

Levi felt a bit guilty about his remark earlier. He should have known you’re still in shock and there’s always time for questions later.

“Never mind Y/n. I’ll leave you alone at your request and have them question you later,” Levi replied and you were still fuming but let it go. You went back to Eren and wrapped your arms around him again, but this time not burrowed in his chest. Eren put his arms around you as well.

Levi walked away to the others there, and you sighed. Perhaps you were being too harsh, but you were hurting so it was understandable. However, you felt even more guilty for your friends. They came for fun and to have a break, but instead you brought more problems for them.

“You guys, I’m sorry. I wanted you to have fun and relax for a little bit but instead it’s the opposite. I’m sorry,” you said between your sniffles and they were surprised to hear you speak again, let alone apologize.

“Y/n, you did nothing wrong. This isn’t your fault, we decided to come with you and some things happen, so please don’t blame yourself,” Armin softly responded and you slightly smiled at his kindness.

“Yes, putting the blame on yourself is never the right thing to do when the real person to blame is the one who did this,” Mikasa surprisingly spoke up, and you thanked her.

Suddenly you felt a hand grab yours, and intertwine your fingers together. You jumped at the action, but noticed a warmth from them, and knew it was Eren’s. One of his arms was wrapped around your while his other held your hand. You looked up at him and he looked at you, your eyes meeting.

“Everything’s going to be okay, don’t worry about us, we’re here for your support. It hurts to see you like this, but things will get better and we’ll help you with that,” Eren sincerely said and you felt your heart skip a beat. You blushed at his kinda words and gave him a bright smile.

“Alright, thanks you guys, it means a lot, really.”

-

A week had gone by, and while you still weren’t fully recovered, things were beginning to look better. The police and Survey Corps questioned you and your 3 friends, but there were no leads on who did this crime. Whoever did it, they were very experienced with killing, which made you shiver just thinking about it.

There was no funeral for your parents, as there wasn’t enough time and you personally didn’t want one for them, you wanted them to rest together peacefully. They were buried in your town’s local graveyard, and you mourned them there.

Now, your ribs were mostly healed and you were back in the regular barracks, rooming with nobody as there was no one for you to room with, which you didn’t mind at all.

However, there was only one person on your mind.

Eren.

Wherever you were, whatever you were doing, he was constantly on your mind. You already knew you had feelings for the brunet boy, but they were increasing every second of the day.

It didn’t help that Eren now tended to you much after your parents’ death, you knew he was comforting you and you for sure appreciated it, but it made you fall even farther for him.

He was so caring and he was a major part in slowly healing from your parents’ unfortunate fate. Since you were around him more often, you took the time to really admire his attractive features.

His big aqua eyes, full of care and kindness, but also devotion and rage, what a combo. His soft, smooth lips that you caught yourself staring at more than you had realized. His fair, clear skin which glistened in the sunlight. His chocolate colored hair that looked so soft.

You were head over heels for this boy.

You were beginning to wonder if he felt the same way, or if he even wanted a relationship in his life. While he is very kind and selfless, he has a desire for revenge and that might get in the way of romance, but to your disappointment. Sure, he found you attractive but you can find people good-looking without having feelings for them.

You looked at the bracelet on your hand, you had nearly forgotten about it. Clearly this meant something to Eren from that one time, but what does it mean to him?

You wondered if you were ever going to meet the boy who gave this bracelet to you. He meant a lot to you even though you didn’t know his name. The small action of giving this bracelet to you was forever graved in the back of your mind.

But it was most likely not possible, who knows if this boy was even alive anymore? You can never be sure during these times.

You sat on your bed, thinking about all these different things, when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” you answered not really paying attention to your own words.

In came the person you were dreading the most, Eren. He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him and gave a small smile.

“Speak of the devil..” you muttered to yourself not expecting Eren to heard your quiet words.

“What was that?” Eren asked as he stood close to the door, it seemed he wasn’t going to be here long.

“Ah, nothing.”

“Okayy. Anyway, you hungry? It’s almost time for dinner,” Eren asked and you sat there in silence. 

You were so conflicted with your thoughts and feelings you didn’t know what to do. _Should I tell him? But what if he doesn’t feel the same? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.._

Eren mistook your silence for you grieving over your parents’ death. He walked towards you and sat on the spot on your bed next to you. You flinched at the sudden movement and looked to your right where Eren was seated.

“You okay?” Eren asked with sympathy as he carefully grabbed your hands and held them in his own, massaging your fingers. The action made your heart skip a beat, and your face flushed a light pink color.

_Calm yourself, Y/n._

“I know it’s still hard for you, but let’s go get dinner. Then you can come back here and do what you please-“

“That’s not it,” you quietly said and Eren looked a bit puzzled at your response.

“Huh? It’s fine if you don’t want to share it with me, I’m just checking up on you because I know what you’re going throug-“

“I said that’s not it!”

Eren was even more confused at your small, sudden outburst. He stopped massaging your fingers, but kept his hands on yours.

“Then tell me Y/n, what is it?” Eren asked and you felt even more flustered than before. You turned towards his face and your (E/C) eyes met his aqua eyes. Your face was an even brighter red now as you took a deep breath.

“Can I show you?” you tried to act confident, but it was quite difficult with all these butterflies in your stomach. Eren raised an eyebrow but gave a warm smile.

“Sure.”

You slowly leaned in closer to Eren, and you felt his heavy breathing so close to your face. You closed your eyes and softly pressed your lips against his. It was a quick, but sweet kiss. Before Eren could react, you pulled away, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable.

Eren was dumbfounded. That was not what he had expected, and he felt a blush creep up on his face and he tried to cover his face with his hand, but there was no way you couldn’t see his red face.

You turned away in embarrassment and put your hands on your knees. You didn’t want to look him in the eyes after you had literally kissed him.

“Eren, you might not pleased to hear this, and I completely understand. No harm is done if you don’t feel the same way, I can never figure you out anyway,” you said, “but if I’m being completely honest, I think I like you.”

You had no idea why you were so nervous, but whenever something had to do with romance, it made you have butterflies in your stomach.

Eren felt his heart fly out of his chest. He was so shocked that he didn’t say a word, and it began to make you worry and anxious.

“I understand you probably don’t feel the same way, but I’d thought I’d just let you know, so I’m sorry if I-“

You were suddenly cut off with Eren’s lips against yours and your eyes widened in response, but you didn’t let this opportunity go to waste. You shut your eyes and kissed back, deepening the kiss. You slowly crept your hands to his and laid them on top of his as you kissed his soft and delicious lips.

Everything felt like heaven right now, it was almost too good to be true.

Eren slowly pulled away after a few seconds, and the two of you gently opened your eyes. You were now inches apart, still looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“Did that answer your question?” Eren and you smiled so bright it nearly blinded him. You jumped onto him and he fall back on your bed with you laying on top of him. You hugged him tightly, pressing your head against his chest. He happily stroked the top of your head.

“I really wasn’t expecting for you to feel the same way. You do right?” you asked him, looking up at his face from his chest.

“Yes I do, and I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me so we’re even,” Eren teased and you felt your face heat up as you burrowed your head into his chest.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” your words muffled while you buried your face into his chest. He chuckled and continued patting your hair as the other hand laid on your waist. 

“You and me both, but hey, you apparently like this asshole, don’t you?” Eren smirked and he heard your muffled giggles below him.

“Yes, yes I do.”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat at your words and hugged you so tight you nearly suffocated. You flared your arms around trying to make him loosen his grip, when Eren noticed the bracelet on your wrist. He grabbed your wrist and you looked up in confusion.

“Eren?”

“This bracelet, it means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Eren asked, examining the bracelet like he had done before. You were puzzled but didn’t shake your wrist away.

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you like two weeks ago?” you answered and you heard his soft laughter as he dropped your wrist and wrapped his arms around you once more.

“Y/n, did you have a crush on that little boy?” Eren teased and you furrowed your eyebrows at him.

“So what if I did? I was like 7 years old, some boy gave me a bracelet and I was head over heels, normal kid stuff y’know?” you smirked back at him.

“But you didn’t even know his name-“

“That doesn’t matter! He gave it to me during a hard time for me, and for some reason I can’t ever seem to go anywhere without it, it’s like a part of me now I guess,” you explained as Eren listened intently.

You glanced up at him staring at you with his mesmerizing eyes and you showed off your teasing grin.

“What, are you jealous or something?” you teased.

“How could I be jealous of myself?” Eren straightforwardly said, and that statement nearly flew over your head, but you caught it last minute.

Wait, himself?

He doesn’t mean-

You suddenly jolted up in response and your mouth had dropped to the floor, you were beginning to take everything in. Eren let out a laugh at your hilarious reaction.

“Are you telling me you were that boy who gave me this bracelet 5 years ago?” you pointed at your bracelet, still trying to process everything you had been told.

“Yep, that’s me,” Eren replied and you couldn’t believe it. How could he just say it so easily like that? The boy you had been hoping to find everyday was the boy you were laying on top of. 

“How could you just tell me like that?! You said it so casually like this happens everyday or something,” you pouted, a bit disappointed he hadn’t done anything a bit more special than this.

“To tell you the truth, I found out when you showed the bracelet, I immediately recognized it,” Eren said, “but I didn’t want to tell you right then and there because you had just woken up from a comma. After that I just didn’t find a chance to tell you.”

“That’s honestly messed up,” you glared and crossed your arms while still sitting on top of him. You were trying to look mad, but in reality you were unbelievably happy.

“Come on don’t pout now, you literally just confessed your undying love to me like 2 minutes ago.”

“On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t have done that,” you giggled and fell back on top of him, holding him oh so very tight.

Eren loved how you felt in his arms, he couldn’t get enough. You were now his, and only his, and he’ll be sure to display that to anyone who tries anything on you. The warmth radiating off both of your bodies complimented each other well, and you never wanted it to end.

“So, I’m assuming those two other kids I dreamt about were Mikasa and Armin?” you asked him.

“Yep, they were, how’d you figure it out?”

“Lucky guess,” you said, “also, how did you not recognize me? I didn’t recognize you simply because I didn’t remember your names or appearances, but surely you did, right?”

“Well, you’ve matured a lot, and I mean a lot. You don’t really look the same as you did before,” Eren admitted to you.

“Oh really now?

“Yes really, not only your looks, but your whole personality. You were such an innocent, girly girl, but now you’re a total badass,” Eren smirked and your cheeks flushed.

“Don’t remind me of my dark past,” you buried your face deep into his chest, full of embarrassment knowing how you used to act.

The two of you shared soft, comforting laughs in each other’s arms, never wanting to leave. You glanced up to his eyes and they were filled with comfort, and happiness, something you were glad to see Eren experiencing. 

“Thanks for being there for me,” you smiled at him, truly grateful for all he’s done for you, whether that be give you a bracelet at 10 years old, or comfort you when you had lost people important to you. 

He was always there.

“No problem,” Eren smiled back and the two of you snuggled in each other’s arms for hours, completely forgetting about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not a bit too early for a confession? I did this for a reason, I don't like when things move too fast but I also don't like it when the characters get together at the very end, so deal with this for now. Also, your first kiss! 
> 
> Did the reveal come off as a surprise? I'm assuming not, simply because I hinted at it in the earlier chapters. I was actually planning on making the reveal and confession much earlier, but I pushed it further, and I'm honestly glad I did :)


	8. Chapter 8

_You cheerfully laid in a bundle of grass, admiring the bright, blue sky filled with fluffy, white clouds. You shut your eyes, hearing the two familiar voices of Mark and Amy._

_“Hmm, I wonder what Y/n is dreaming about,” your 14 year old sister teased as she stood above you as you were fake sleeping. Your elder brother, Mark soon followed and they were both looking down at you._

_“She seems to be having a good dream, she has a cheeky smile on her face,” the 17 year old boy smirked and you couldn’t stop your smile from growing._

_Mark then suddenly leaned down and tickled you and you couldn’t stop yourself from bursting out of laughter, giggles filling the air._

_“You silly goose, were you fake sleeping?” Mark asked as he went to pick you up in his arms._

_“Nuh uh! You guys woke me up!” you lied and they chuckled, knowing very well you were not actually asleep.“Alright, alright. Now let’s get going back home, Mom and dad need our help okay?” Mark told you._

_“I’m not a little kid anymore! Let me walk on my own! I’m a big girl!” you pouted and Mark complied and gently set you down._

_“Alright big girl, then make sure you don’t loose us,” both he and Amy chuckled and you stood proudly._

_The three of you left that field, and unknown to 7 year old you, that’d be the last time you’d see it._

_Before the three of you could make it back to your house, there was a loud rumbling noise, and you all looked up at the wall and saw a horrifying sight that will stay in your mind forever._

_A titan towering above the wall._

_Then there was an even louder bang, and there was debris and pieces of the wall flying everywhere. Mark and Amy knew very well what has happened._

_You suddenly feel hands grab you and pick you up and were beyond confused. Mark had picked you up and both he and Amy were running as fast as their feet could carry them._

_Why are we running?_

_“Why are you carrying me?! I said I could walk on my own-“_

_“Y/n, not now. We need to get as far away from that wall as we can,” Mark said, his voice shaking with fear and you finally realized was what happening._

_Titans began flooding through the now breached Wall Maria. You saw them eat human beings with no hesitation, and you’ve never felt so scared up until now. Mark kept running, passing by people who were squished by pieces of the wall, yelling hysterically for help._

_There were blood-curdling screams heard everywhere, and you were horrified._

_And to even more of your horror, you saw a rock fly towards you, and you thought it was the end for you. You couldn’t do anything._

_Mark seemed to notice the boulder headed for the two of you as well, and he chucked you as far as he could ahead. Amy was farther ahead and when she saw the rock crush Mark’s legs and you covered in dirt on the floor in front of her, she felt her blood run cold._

_She ran to you and helped you up, checking for any injuries._

_“AMY! MARK IS HURT! YOU HAVE TO HELP HI-“_

_“No, you’re my priority right now.”_

_You felt helpless as you felt tears start to fall down your face as you saw Mark struggling and getting closer to death as his legs were completely done._

_Amy finally finished checking for injuries, which there was no serious ones. Why does she care if I have injuries right now? That doesn’t matter right now! Mark does!_

_“AMY-“_

_“Y/n listen to me. You need to run as fast as you can to those boats over there,” she pointed at the boats by the river, “if you find someone along the way, ask them to help you get you there. You NEED to get there no matter what, it’s the only place you’re going to be safe.”_

_“But mom and dad! and Mark-“_

_“If mom and dad are alive, they’ll come find you. I’ll help Mark, now GO!,” Amy hollered as she gave you a push as she ran in Mark’s direction._

_You stood there out of shock for a second as you watched Amy hysterically try everything, anything to help him._

_“Amy, what are you doing?! YOU NEED TO GO, GET Y/N AND YOURSELF TO SAFETY!,” he cried out and tears started to fall from Amy’s eyes._

_“I need to help you! If I can-“_

_“There’s nothing you can do! Now leave me here and get out of here before the titans catch you-“_

_“NO! I CAN’T!!”_

_Tears were being shared between the two of them as she tried pulling him out, knowing very well it won’t do any good._

_“I already told Y/n where to go to keep her safe. She’s going to be safe, that was our duty right?” Amy tried to smile through her tears as she just fell to the floor._

_“We kept her safe as we were told, our little sister is gonna be safe, and she’s gonna live a long life for us,” Amy muttered as they stood there, sobbing. Mark looked up at her and gave a small smile._

_“Okay.”_

_You watched them sit there helplessly, and you were debating to go and do something, but before you could, and titan starting approaching the two of them. You froze there and Amy turned back to you noticing you were just standing there, much to her horror._

_“Y/N! RUN AWAY! NOW!!”_

_You looked towards her and saw the tears on her face. Your tears too, starting falling faster as you grimaced and ran as fast as you could to the boats she had told you about._

_While running, you turned back and saw the titan approach your two older siblings. Your blood ran cold as you saw it grab Amy, her screaming her lungs out. She held on to Mark, and there was an even more gruesome sight._

_She held his hand so tight that his body split in half, leaving his crushed legs behind, and you saw his intestines spill out. Amy was terrified, but she never let go of his hand as he was now split in half, dead._

_Then before you knew it, the titan brought them closer to its mouth, and stuffed them in their mouth as if they were pieces of candy. You saw the titan chew and swallow, and you knew they were gone._

_You continued to sprint away as far as your little legs could carry you. You were getting closer to the boats, but they were still so far away and your legs were starting to give in. While running, you heard loud foot steps approaching to the side, and your heart stopped._

_It was a titan._

_It noticed you and you thought you were a goner. There was no way with how tired your legs were that you could run fast enough to escape. You just watched its disgusting face, slowly walk towards you._

_You had accepted your fate._

_Suddenly, a man swooped in and picked you off your feet and started running away, towards the boats which was your original destination._

_You looked to see who it was, and to your surprise you saw two other kids who looked your age. A girl with black hair, and a scarf wrapped around her neck, and a little boy with brown hair, eyes closed, and it looked like he had been crying._

_You couldn’t get a good look of the man carrying you, but you were thankful. However, you still couldn’t get over what you had just witnessed not too long ago._

_“Hey kid, where is your family?” the man said between his gasps while still running as fast as he could._

_“They’re..gone….” you quietly told him and he knew exactly what you meant. He didn’t pry any further and swiftly made it to the boats._

_Once he had arrived, he pushed the three of you to the front, letting you go onto the boat with ease._

_“Hey, just stay with these two alright? They’ll help you,” the man said and you nodded. He tried to smile but you could tell it wasn’t genuine._

_You followed his instructions and went with the girl and the boy, who met up with another one of their friends, a blond boy with big blue eyes._

_“Are you guys okay! Oh, who are you?” he asked, looking towards you._

_“Ah, someone rescued me while carrying them,” you quietly muttered, and he understood. The four of you sat in a little spot on the boat as it started taking off. You burrowed your legs into your knees, and just sat there, quietly._

_-_

_Time had passed, and you were now refugees. Things weren’t the best, but at least you were alive. The trio you were with were really caring and took a liking to you, even though you didn’t say much, not even your name._

_“Hey! We got some extra bread! Here!” the blond boy gave you a piece of bread and you quietly thanked him. To tell the truth, you didn’t bother with their names either. Sure they told you, but it never stuck in your mind._

_“Where did you get this?” you muttered as you nibbled on the bread._

_“Don’t tell anyone, but we stole it,” he whispered and your eyes widened._

_“You stole it?! What if someone finds out-“_

_“They won’t find out dummy,” the brunet told you and you cowered down in silence and ate your bread._

_He stared at you silently chewing on the bread, you had been crying again. He rustled through his pockets, making sure it was still in there. He then nudged toward the blond boy who got the message and dragged the girl with black hair off to who knows where._

_“Where are they going?” you innocently asked and stared into his eyes so intensely that it caused him to blush profusely._

_“I don’t know” he answered and you responded with a small ‘oh’ as you continued to eat. The boy scowled and sat next to you against the wall you were sitting against. He was digging through his pockets and you raised an eyebrow._

_“Hm?” you hummed and he suddenly shoved the bracelet in front of your face._

_“What’s this?” you asked, admiring the bracelet as you thought it looked very pretty._

_“A bracelet I stole.”_

_“You stole it?!”_

_“Yes! You have to do things necessary to live you know?” the chocolate haired boy shyly told you as you examined the bracelet._

_“But a bracelet isn’t necessary in order to live-“_

_“Okay okay I get it! Sorry I stole it but I got it for you!” he exclaimed and it took you by surprise. He then grabbed your wrist and put on the bracelet much to your enjoyment. When it was on you admired it and loved it so much, it really improved your mood._

_“Wow! It’s really pretty!” you cheerfully grinned, raising your arm up to the sky to see it better._

_“D-do you like it?”_

_“Yes, I love it! Thank you!” you happily exclaimed and gave him a hug, which made his heart flutter. You decided to keep that bracelet with you forever, whether that be wearing it or just keeping it on you at all times, it was yours, and only yours._

_-_

_A couple weeks had gone by, and you were still refugees. The trio was talking about joining military training once they were twelve, and they asked you if you were going to as well, but you didn’t have a clear answer._

_Things stayed the same, eating, stealing, sleeping, nothing was new. However that bracelet remained on your wrist and it warmed your heart looking at it._

_Suddenly one day, some soldiers were looking around and as you looked behind him, you saw two familiar faces. Your eyes widened as their eyes fell onto you, and they came running towards you._

_“Honey, is that really you? You’re alive?” the lady said, tears falling down her face. She was caressing your cheek and you stood there shocked._

_“Mom?”_

_She pulled you into a tight hug and you hugged her back. Your father pulled you two into a group hug, wrapping his arms around the two of you. You felt the tears fall down your face._

_“Is she your daughter sir and madam?” one of the soldiers asked and they nodded and it turned out they had been looking for you and your siblings, but Amy and Mark were no where to be found, so you were their last hope._

_“Come on dear, we’re going to start a new life,” your mom smiled at you and you were still trying to take everything in. She stood up and grabbed your small hand and started walking away._

_The three kids you had stayed with were watching, and the brunet boy was especially hurt. He knew you were going to be leaving, living a normal life, and probably never going to see you again. He scowled as he watched your parents embrace you._

_You were about to walk off when you ripped your hand away from your mother. She was puzzled and a bit worried as to why you did that._

_“Wait, can I say bye to my friends?” you asked her, looking towards the trio. Your mother turned to look at the kids and smiled back at you. She gave you the okay and you ran towards the three kids and pulled them into an enormous and tight hug._

_“I’m sorry I have to go, I didn’t know my parents were alive, but I’m very happy they are. Thank you for taking care of me and hopefully we see each other again. Please be careful you three. Have fun in the military!” you told them as you hugged them and they did in return._

_You pulled away and smiled at them, specifically the brunet. You lifted your bracelet up to his face and flash the brightest smile he had seen. He had never seen you so happy._

_You ran off to go with your parents again, and waved to them as you walked away. The blond boy and girl quietly waved while Eren just stood there._

_You were walking further and further away, when the chocolate-colored hair boy stepped forward and tried to reach out to you. He didn’t want you to go._

_“Wait! We still don’t know your name!” he hollered out, but you were too far away and in your la la land to hear him. He sighed and gave up, knowing he most likely wouldn’t see you ever again._

Eren devoted himself to try and find you again, even if they told him was impossible.

But it was possible.

You were right in front of him all the time, and he didn’t even notice.

He had finally found you, and now you were laying soundly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter as well, but it explained your past and what happened to Mark and Amy. And it also explained how you met Eren, so frankly, this chapter was quite important. I wrote it all in italics simply because it was a flashback, and I thought I'd reveal your past after you found out Eren was that boy :)


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, and that’s when you finally took everything in.

You and Eren kissed, and you confessed, but he felt the same.

You were utterly confused as to what your relationship status was now. You didn’t ask him yesterday as it felt out of place. Were you dating now? You had no idea.

You groaned as you rose up from your bed and swiftly headed to the dining hall for breakfast. You couldn’t get yesterday off your mind, and of course you were happy, but you were worried what was going to happen because of it now. Hopefully Eren does want a full-on relationship like you did.

Once you grabbed your food, you sat in your usual spot. The table was much more empty as most of your classmates were away for about a month.

To your surprise, Eren took a seat right next to you, there was practically no space between you two. You looked at him and he gave you a little smile, and you gave him one back.

“What the hell are you two losers doing,” Jean slyly asked as he sat across from the two of you.

“Losers? You’re one to talk Jean,” you clapped back and he just scoffed and looked at you and Eren, eyeing how close the two of you were sitting.

“You guys are sitting awfully close, give Y/n some space you asshole, I’m sure she doesn’t want to sit so close to you, no one would for the matter,” Jean said while picking on his food with his fork.

“Shut up horse-face, how do you know what Y/n wants? Can you read her mind?” Eren rolled his eyes and Jean’s mood worsen. The two of them constantly bickered and it didn’t help they were the only ones here besides you.

“No dumbass, but I can just ask her,” Jean turned towards you and you were getting very annoyed by their constant bickering for no reason.

“Tell me, do you like Eren?” Jean asked and you felt your heart stop.

“Do I what?!” you exclaimed, feeling your cheeks heat up. Does he know? Has it been obvious?

“Sorry, I meant do you like Eren sitting so weirdly close to you?” Jean cleared his throat, and you realized he just mixed up his words. However, what he asked now wasn’t any better.

“I appreciate your concern Jean, but I’m perfectly fine with him sitting so close to me like you said,” you calmly replied and Jean rolled his eyes and finally ate his food in silence.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean and you chuckled, finding it very adorable. Jean scowled and shot glares at Eren, to which he did the same. You curled your lips in a tiny smile and ate your food quietly.

Mikasa and Armin joined the three of you, and it was only you five out of the normal large group sitting at the table. There was some chattering here and there but everyone mostly didn’t say much, and it sort of bugged you. You just hated silence.

“So, has there been anything with the rest of our classmates? Any word on how they’re doing?” you asked and the four of them raised their heads at the question.

“There hasn’t been much, and even if there was, it probably wouldn’t be for us and only our superiors,” Armin explained and you sighed, already expecting that answer.

“Man, at least they’re out somewhere than here, I like to think they’re lucky,” you replied, wanting some action. The last time hadn’t been the most pleasant experience, but it’s been way too long since your last fight.

“Lucky? At least we have a lower chance of getting eaten here,” Jean told you and you glowered at him.

“It doesn’t hurt to just want some action every once in a while,” you rolled your eyes and he made a ‘tch’ noise.

“You’ve really got a thing for fighting, don’t you Y/n?” Armin nervously chuckled.

“I guess you could say that. It’s been like weeks since the last time I actually had a real fight, though it didn’t end well,” you giggled and heard Armin’s soft, angelic laughter.

“Yeah, because you’re shit.”

“Oh yeah Jean? It’s not like I was the second best in our class while you were, what? 7th?” you grinned and saw his face slowly getting more annoyed.

“You want a fight Y/n? I can give you a fight,” Jean glared at you and you only gave him a smirk back.

“Gladly.”

You heard Jean’s growl as he actually stood up, not expecting he was willing to fight you, who was an excellent fighter and lots of people knew.

“Jean, come on, not right now-“

“She wanted a fight Armin, so I’m being a gentleman and giving her one.”

Mikasa sat there silently, not really caring as usual. On the other hand, Eren’s anger was starting to build up inside him. He told himself he was going to murder Jean if he hurt you. He remained silent trying to conceal his anger.

You gave Jean a cheeky grin as he slowly walked away from his seat to an open area between the tables. You just watched how stupid he looked right now, a laugh escaping your lips.

“What the hell you laughing for? You talk big about fighting, so come over here and fight me like you wanted!” Jean exclaimed and you started to get up from your seat before you were rudely interrupted.

“Eren! Come with me for a second, will you?” Hanji came out of nowhere and exclaimed. You heard a sigh from Eren, and you assumed Hanji had more experiments for him to do, or at the very least something along those lines.

“Yes ma’m,” Eren groaned as he lifted himself up from the table, leaving his unfinished food on the table. You were a bit sad he was leaving, but knew he had more important things to do.

He looked at you and saw you sulk a little bit. He found it quite cute and leaned down and gave you a small peck on your cheek. You jumped at the feeling of lips on your cheek and quickly turned around, hand covering the spot where Eren had kissed.

He gave you a small smirk and followed Hanji to wherever she was taking him. You were dumbfounded and felt a red blush arrive on your cheeks.

Armin, Jean, and Mikasa saw the whole thing and were beyond words.

“Are you-and Eren-“ Armin asked, in astonishment and you chuckled nervously, not even you knew what your relationship with Eren was now.

“Why the HELL did he just kiss your cheek?” Jean asked, no, more like demanded and you were going to get Eren for that later.

“I don’t know, ask him.”

“Bullshit! You know damn well why he did that!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you joked and you heard his anger pile up by the sound of his grunts.

You erupted in laughter and Armin soon followed. Jean was a bit annoyed, but he couldn’t hold in and did admit it was a bit funny. Mikasa wasn’t really involved in all of this like usual, but you had a feeling she was planning a way to murder you.

Stupid Eren.

You had soon finished your food and left the others to go do your duties. The first one on your mind was to go clean the horse stables.

You walked in and gave your horse a quick petting. You then decided to grab the hair brush and treat her a little bit. You happily brushed her soft coat while you hummed a little lullaby your parents had sung to you as a child. Their death was still on your mind, but you were starting to get better.

“Sorry we haven’t gone out in a while girl, there hasn’t been a reason for us to go out together unfortunately,” you said while carefully brushing her soft mane.

You continued to hum to yourself and groomed your beloved horse when a familiar face walked in.

“Having fun there?” the sound of a voice made you jump and nearly fall over. You looked out of the stall to see who it was and much to your enjoyment, it was Eren.

“Guess so, trying to make cleaning the stables not boring y’know?” you replied, going back to treating your horse.

“What were you humming?” Eren asked as he went to tend to his horse as well. 

“An old lullaby my parents used to sing to me as a kid,” you explained, sighing thinking of the memories when they sung you to sleep, it was one of your more pleasant memories.

“Your parents sung to you asleep?”

“Yeah, only because I was a little baby and couldn’t fall asleep without it,” you scoffed, thinking of the past. Eren chuckled and started brushing his horse as well.

“Guess we had to grow up fast huh? Even though we’re only 15 years old we have to act like we’re in our 30s,” Eren teased and you rolled your eyes.

“Tell me about it,” you replied and stopped brushing your horse and left the stall to clean up the rest of the remaining stalls. You set the brush aside and grabbed the pitchfork and cart to pick up the manure and dirt around the place.

“What did Hanji ask you for?” you asked while cleaning up each individual stall to the best of your ability.

“She just wanted to ask me more stuff for her research, usual Hanji, she didn’t even let me finish my breakfast,” he chuckled and left his horse stall to put the brush away.

“Yep, usual her,” you giggled and quietly hummed to yourself while cleaning up the manure surrounding the place.

Eren had put the brush away and slowly walked towards you. You didn’t hear him as you weren’t paying much attention to your surroundings, you were in our own little world.

He then brushed up behind you and slyly put one hand on your waist. You flinched at the sudden contact and he took your hand that wasn’t holding the pitchfork. He spun you around to face you and now you were facing him.

He had one hand on your waist and he was holding one of your two hands, your other hand still holding the pitchfork. You felt your face flush as he pulled you closer.

“Eren?” you shyly asked and he slightly smiled at you and it warmed your heart. 

He then suddenly leaned in, and kissed your soft, plump lips. You were completely puzzled and shocked by the action, but you didn’t mind and closed your eyes and kissed him back. You then dropped the pitchfork and wrapped your hands around his neck, abandoning his hand, and now his two hands were on your waist, holding you closely and tightly.

He deepened the kiss much to your happiness. He bit your lip asking for permission, and you let him. His tongue entered your mouth and danced with your own. You tugged as his hair as he leaned farther down towards you. You felt his grip on your waist get more intense, and it sent butterflies into your stomach.

This continued for another minute before you pulled away, a string of saliva following you. The two of you were breathing heavily and looking at each other with lust, but also love. You smiled at him.

“What was that about Eren, it caught me off guard, but I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” you smirked and he just looked at you with loving eyes.

He then grabbed one of your hands holding his neck and he brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles. You raised an eyebrow but smiled at the gorgeous sight in front of you.

“Y/n, what are we now?” Eren said what you were both thinking and it caught you off-guard, even though it had been on your mind since the day before.

“Well, you did just kiss me and we’ve technically kissed like three times already so…” you began, just saying what was on your mind and he let out a slight laugh, putting your arms around his neck again while his hands remained on your waist.

“Do you…” Eren started.

“Do you..uhm,” Eren kept trying to say but could never spill out the words.

“Uhm-“

“Just say it Eren, you don’t have to be so nervous around me, I’ve already confessed so there really can’t be anything worse,” you told him and he let out a loud sigh and you chuckled a bit at how nervous he was getting.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” he quietly asked with a blush forming on his cheeks and you never imagined those words would come out of his mouth. You smiled so brightly and pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

“Sure,” you told him, trying to remain calm but you were loosing your marbles in your head. He smiled and hugged you back, planting a little kiss on the top of your head.

The two of you stayed in each other arms for a little while longer before you were interrupted by the sound of a bucket getting kicked.

It startled both of you and you looked in the direction of the loud sound, and to your horror it was Levi.

_How long has he been standing there? Don’t tell me saw us kissing-_

“Y/n, come with me, now,” he ordered and you heard the tone of his voice, and it was not a very pleasant one.

You pulled away from Eren, telling him sorry, and it was nearly the same scene with the weed all over again. He looked a bit disappointed that you were leaving, but also terrified at the angry Levi staring him down.

“Jaeger, clean the rest of the stable. I’ll be coming to check on it in 10 minutes,” Levi ordered as you walked towards him to go wherever he was taking you.

Eren saluted and went to work, and you nearly forgot you were in a horse stable that was part of the Scout Regiment, you were so caught up in the moment.

Levi started walking and you followed him, scared to ask or say anything in case he saw everything you and Eren had done. The walk was silent, and you saw his office approaching and you realized he was most likely going to scold you.

He opened the door and marched in, and you followed timidly. He gestured you to sit and that’s what you did. The air had the same feeling as it if was your parents scolding you as a child all over again, but this time it was Levi.

He sat in his chair with force, and it just felt like everything he was doing had anger imbedded into it. He sat in his chair, just staring at you with his icy, sharp eyes and you felt your hands become sweaty.

“Um, is there something you wanted to bring me here for?” you finally spoke up, your voice trembling a bit. He didn’t reply for a couple seconds and it only made your nerves tense even more.

“What is your relationship with Eren?” Levi asked, not hesitating and getting straight to the point, and of course it was the question you had dreaded the most.

“Uhm, we’re close friends,” you lied through the skin of your teeth and Levi didn’t seem to buy it.

“Close friends? Really now? Explain to me why you were hugging him so intimately then,” Levi replied and you grimaced knowing he didn’t believe you one bit.

“We were just talking and it got sort of emotional so-“

“Emotional? How so?”

You cringed and tried to remain calm when he cut you off. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to tell him, but you literally just started dating and you didn’t even know what was exactly going on.

“Personal stuff, more so of Eren’s personal life,” you told him, still lying and you felt a little bad. You knew he wouldn’t want to pry into any of his cadet’s personal lives so it was a way to get him to stop prying.

Levi sat there in silence, skeptical if what you were saying was the honest truth. He decided to test one more thing.

“Y/n, tell me, why are you lying to me?”

You were prepared to hear that, but the way he had delivered that line was bone chilling. It was weirdly terrifying and daunting.

“Lying? I don’t follow.”

“Y/n, tell me the honest truth. Now. That is an order.”

You sighed, knowing you were defeated. Despite how close you were to him, he was still your captain and you were ordered to serve and follow him.

“We’re dating,” you flat out told him, deciding it would be easiest to not try and sugar coat it. He let out a deep breath and his expression softened, but he still had an intense look on his face.

“Since when?” Levi asked, now leaning back into his chair.

“Since right now. We technically just made it official,” you timidly said. It felt a bit odd telling Levi, who was like your older brother, all of this.

There was silence and you just looked at him, rubbing his temples. You were prepared for him to yell at you, but you didn’t know why you were so scared. You knew he’d never hurt you by all means, but he had such an intense aura that it was hard not to be terrified.

“I’m sorry if you don’t approve, but frankly that doesn’t matter to me. Whether you like it or not, we’re together. You’re not my father and even he would be pleased for me to get a boyfriend for once,” you explained, not wanting to deal with his bullshit if he doesn’t like your relationship with Eren, it wasn’t for him to decide anyway.

Silence. No response.

“Levi, if you’re worried I’ll get hurt, don’t be. Eren is a gentleman and wouldn’t do anything like that. Even if something did happen, I can take care of myself. I’ve grown since the last time you saw me and you know that,” you added with a less harsh tone than your statement before.

Again, he didn’t say anything.

“Levi, please-“

“I understand Y/n, you don’t have to keep trying to explain yourself,” Levi finally replied and you were relieved that he didn’t sound too pissed.

“I just hope you’ll understand and try to support me, that’s all,” you responded.

Levi sat there in silence for a while, trying to take everything in. He wasn’t super happy that you had a boyfriend, as he knows boys can prove troublesome, he knows firsthand. The fact that it was Eren, wasn’t good or bad. He knew he wasn’t a terrible guy and he’s seen how he cares for you. However, he’s a titan-shifter and who knows what things may happen with that. All he wants is the best for you. You know longer have your parents, so he’s the last bit of 'family' you have.

Levi let out a slight sigh.

“How is this going to work?” Levi asked, and you raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you replied, genuinely confused as to what exactly he is asking you.

“He’s a titan-shifter, you don’t know what bizarre things may occur with that. Not to mention you’re both in the military. How are you two going to maintain a relationship through that?” Levi flat out said and now you realized what he was asking.

“Well, dating in the military isn’t against the rules right?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then, we’re just going to do what we can. A relationship doesn’t have to planned, you just go with the flow. You’re right, it’s not going to be easy, but if we both put in effort we can make it work,” you replied, hoping he’d understand.

“What will you do if things don’t work out? Then what?”

That statement caught you off guard. Does he really think that you and Eren can’t pull off a working relationship?

“I guess, try and talk and figure things out. Communication is key in situations like these,” you answered with hesitation in your voice.

“If that doesn’t work?”

You were beginning to get more and more upset. Does he not have faith in you? Does he not believe you can have a relationship with Eren?

“Why are you asking me this?! Do you not think I can pull this off? If you do, you’re mistaken,” you said, anger rising in your voice, “even if things get difficult, I’m going to put in my effort to try and make things work out. I like Eren, and I’m not just gonna half-ass our relationship. So please, stop doubting us.”

Following your tiny outburst, silence approached. Levi didn’t reply, and was sitting there staring at you, hand pressed up against face. It was clear he was thinking about your response.

“Y/n, I’m not doubting you two. I’m simply worried the worst may happen and you won’t act like yourself anymore. Relationships don’t always turn out the best, you know that right?” Levi told you, and you looked away timidly.

“Especially during these times, you can never be sure. Never.”

You didn’t look him in the face, knowing perfectly well he was speaking the truth. You wanted to stay positive, but you were worried things may not work out in the long run between you and Eren.

“If you understand that, you have my approval to remain in a relationship with Eren. I know you would’ve even if I didn’t, but I’ll try and get by what you two are attempting,” Levi told you, and you felt like the weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

You sprang up and looked at Levi, with stars in your eyes.

“Really? You’re going to support us?!”

“I said I’ll try to, but if Eren messes anything up I’ll kill him, keep that in mind,” Levi said and you followed by rolling your eyes.

“Okay okay, I get it,” you chuckled and he rose up from his seat and it appeared he was going to get some tea, as per usual.

Then you began to wonder something.

“Hey Levi, have you ever thought about getting into a relationship?”

Levi suddenly stopped pouring the tea and set the pot down. Your question completely caught him off-guard.

He turned away and took a sip of his tea, eyes closed. He cleared his throat and leaned against the counter.

“No, why do you ask?” Levi answered and you frowned.

“How come? I’m sure there’s plenty of people out there who would date you in a heartbeat. It might be a nice change for once. Maybe I could even get a niece or nephew!” you smiled and he had an intense stare at you.

“I’d rather not invest in a relationship like that.”

“Because?”

Levi sighed and grimaced. “It’s a burden. It’s a lot of work and you never know when they’re going to be gone. I’d rather not have an attachment like that to someone,” Levi coldly replied and you regretted what you had asked.

“…Oh..” 

Levi drank his tea and saw how guilty you felt for asking a sensitive questions. You were looking down in the chair fidgeting with your fingers.

“There’s no need to feel bad. I only said what I think, that doesn’t mean that’s how should you do things,” Levi told you, trying to make you feel better about your new relationship and what you just asked him.

“Well, you do you. I’ll still here so you’re not completely alone,” you smiled brightly at him and he gave a small smile back.

-

A couple of days have gone by since you made it official, and there hasn’t really be anything too eventful. Everything seemed so peaceful, it was like the calm before the storm. Nothing can be like this for long.

It was early in the morning, and training was about to start, one of the first real sessions you’ve had in a while.

You walked outside to where the training was taking place and you saw lots of cadets already sparring and it made you jump in your boots.

Along the way while walking towards the instructor for training today, you bumped into someone.

“Hey watch it,” you grunted and looked to see who it was.

“Look who it is, finally showed up for training for once?” Jean asked, all up in your face and you rolled your eyes.

“Sorry, it wasn’t like I was injured for a couple of weeks. What, did you miss me beating your ass?” you smirked and he glared at you.

“Yeah right, you haven’t even done real training in forever, yet you talk so big. Meanwhile, I’ve been training my ass off,” Jean said proudly, as if he was the best fighter there was.

“I still think I’ll be able to put up a good fight even if I did miss a lot of training,” you grinned, and there was a look of competition in his eyes.

“Well if you think that, care to spar with me?” Jean asked and you smirked.

“Gladly.”

The two of you walked over a an empty spot, and started stretching. You looked around at everyone training and noticed the familiar face of your boyfriend.

_Boyfriend huh? That’s going to take some getting used to._

He noticed you and gave you a little wave before he nearly got socked in the face with whoever he was sparring with. You couldn’t recognize them, but it was a female for sure.

“Y/n, weapons or no weapons?” Jean asked and you turned towards him, taking your eyes off Eren.

“I’d rather do no weapons if that’s alright with you,” you replied and he nodded, kicking the wooden knifes to the side.

You jumped around a little warming up, and then got in your fighting stance. Jean did the same, and smirked as you as he crouched down into a way better stance than before. 

“You ready to get your ass beat?” Jean smirked and you scoffed.

“Right back at you,” you cheekily smiled.

The two of you stood in front of each in a stance, trying to figure each other out. Then, Jean took the first move and headed straight towards you, and my was he fast. But not fast enough for you. You quickly dodged his initial attack, but he quickly rerouted and came for you again.

You jumped back and he swung at you, and you dodge by an inch. He grabs ahold of your shoulders and tries to throw you down, but you push through and stood your ground. You pushed him away and got back into a fighting stance.

“I thought you said you had gotten better? I thought you’d learn other ways to fight than just headstrong attacks like that,” you teased and he scowled.

“I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves Y/n, that was just one attempt,” he retorted back but his statement didn’t impress you one bit.

This time it was your turn to make the first attack.

You swiftly sent a fast punch his way, but missed by a smidge. Not bad.

You continued to try and hit him a punch, trying to throw him off guard and focus on only your fists in front of him so he doesn’t catch on to your next attack.

“You’re just trying to punch me? Thought you were better than this?” Jean scoffed and your anger was beginning to rise within you.

“That’s not what I’m aiming for, Jean,” you smirked and he looked puzzled as you swept his feet under him and he fell to the floor with a loud grunt.

You quickly took advantage of the time he was on the floor and kneeled down, turned him around, and twisted his arm behind his back, apprehending him. He let out a yelp and you chuckled.

“So, do you give in or will you keep trying?”

“You’re a little girl, there’s no way you can hold someone with my amount of weight with your little hands,” he muttered between his breaths, trying to break free from your grip, but you were not letting him go.

You twisted his arm farther, and he grunted and screamed out a bit in pain.

“Don’t underestimate me, or any girls for that matter,” you snarled and he stop struggling and gave in. He tapped out and you let go of his arm, and got off of him.

You dusted your clothes from the dirt you had gotten on it, and you saw Jean rubbing his arm. You giggled and stretched again, making sure you won’t get too sore from anything.

“Jeez Y/n, you really don’t hold back, do you?” Jean murmured.

“I like when people give it their all, so you should too. Don’t underestimate someone just because of how they look, got it?” you replied and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes mom,” Jean joked and you slapped him on the arm for his silly remark. You continued to stretch your arms and legs out, and watched Eren once again.

He was sparring with another girl, but she made you uncomfortable. It kept looking like she was trying to push herself against Eren, not even trying to fight seriously like Eren was. You growled and wanted to just smack her right then and there, but it looked like she didn’t want to spar with anyone besides Eren.

“Y/n, do you mind sparring with me?” a voice came up behind you and it was another cadet, he looked a bit shy and nervous but you smiled and went to spar with him.

A couple hours went by and sparring was officially over and you were exhausted. You ended up sparring with the same guy, and surprisingly he was a pretty good fighter, you still won majority of them though.

You grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off your face and glared at the girl who was sparring with Eren. She still kept brushing herself against him even out of fighting, and it made you fume with anger.

“Hey Y/n, you’re a really good fighter,” the boy’s voice approached behind you and you were startled by the sudden sound.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he timidly told you and you came back to your senses.

“No no, it’s fine. I just spaced out for a little bit. And thanks! You’re a pretty good fighter as well,” you smiled at him and saw a blush form on his cheeks. 

“Thank you, you probably weren’t expecting that right? I’m sort of quiet and just keep to myself,” he told you and you had to admit, he was right.

“I guess so, but there’s nothing wrong with that! You’re pretty cool so you should branch out more,” you exclaimed and he looked very happy to hear those words.

“In that case, do you, maybe want go out sometime?”

Those words made you freeze. 

_He’s asking me out?!_

You cleared your throat and he looked so happy and excited that you were beginning to feel bad for what you were about to tell him.

“I don’t know if this is exactly what you’re asking, but I actually have a boyfriend,” you responded and he looked shocked and rejected.

You turned away from his face to not feel so guilty, and saw that girl pushing against Eren, repeatedly trying to talk to him and it was clear he was annoyed, but he couldn’t do much.

You were furious and marched towards them and you were going to take back what was rightfully yours. You walked up them and Eren took notice of you and his mood improved right away, and it made your heart melt seeing his smile.

“Y/n! What’re you-“

You then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from that girl, and she looked shocked and mad.

_What the hell is she getting mad for? He’s MY boyfriend, dumbass!_

Eren looked confused as you started dragging him away, intertwining your hands, but he found how possessive you were sort of attractive.

“What the hell are you doing? I was talking to him! And why the hell are you holding his hand?!” she exclaimed and her annoying voice made your blood boil.

“Because he’s my boyfriend dumbass,” you glared at her one last time and dragged him away by his hand to another part of the field away from her.

You looked back at her and she looked astonished and kind of dejected, but luckily when you said that she looked away and minded her own business. You were relieved and stopped dragging him away and you notice he was laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing for? Did you not notice she was all over you? I just did what had to be done,” you told him, mad and confused as to why he’s just laughing.

“Hey, answer me!”

“I just found it adorable how you got so possessive over me,” Eren replied through his laughter and you felt your face heat up. You turned away, hands on your face.

_God dammit, I probably looked so dumb and jealous!_

Eren stopped laughing and noticed you were feeling embarrassed, so he crept up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist, causing you to jump. He rested his head on your shoulders, closing and resting his eyes.

“Eren?”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I said I found it cute,” Eren told you but that didn’t stop you from continuing to be embarrassed.

“Yeah, but it’s still embarrassing for me,” you muttered, putting your hands on his, caressing his fingers.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who found it cute, that guy   
you were sparring with, he likes you doesn’t he?”

You were surprised he was actually watching you the whole time, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed that.

“Yep, he even asked me out, but I rejected him and told him I have a boyfriend,” you quietly muttered and he chuckled.

“And that’s me, right?”

“Yep, that’s you, dummy,” you smiled and held his hands that were resting on your waist.

You turned your head just enough to give me a little peck on his forehead and he gripped your waist tighter. You giggled and put one of your hands on his face as he rested on your shoulder.

“You know, you’re pretty cute too,” you muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

“Really now? You’re my girlfriend, so I’d hope so,” Eren groaned, his voice sounded like he was about to fall asleep right then and there, it was husky and raspy.

You smiled and you let him stay like that for a little while, careful to not let him fall asleep as there were other duties for the day. You heard his breathing get heavy but you kept snapping him out if it, and it was entertaining to say the least.

“Y/n, Eren, get back to work, the day is not over yet,” one of the instructors called out and you took Eren off of you much to his dismay. 

“It’s okay, I’ll give you a lot of attention later, kay?” you smiled at him and you saw his mood improve within less than a second. You waved goodbye and went to do your other duties assigned for you that day.

-

It was around 7PM, and that meant it was time for dinner. Luckily, you had just finished your tasks for the day so you could just relax for the rest of the night. You were very tired though, so you practically dragged yourself just to achieve some food.

You sat at your usual table and rested your head against the table, closing your eyes.

“Hey Y/n! How was today?” you heard the familiar voice of Armin and you pulled yourself together to answer his question.

“Alright, I’m exhausted though, I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to,” you joked and heard Armin’s angelic laughter. Both him and Mikasa sat down across from you and continued to lay there, not even touching your food.

“You should probably eat something Y/n,” Armin told you and you just groaned in reply. He let you do what you wanted and ate his food in silence.

You then felt a hand brush against your back and you flinched at the contact. You turned to see who it was, and of course it was Eren who was sitting right next to you. You gave him a little smile and slowly rose up, deciding to just use your last bit of energy to eat like Armin suggested.

“It’s good to see you doing better, are your ribs fully healed?” Armin asked and you quickly gulped your food down.

“Yeah, for the most part they are. Every now and then I feel a little pain but it’s nothing serious,” you happily told Armin and he seemed glad you were doing alright.

The four of you ate in comfortable silence, but then Jean joined the picture.

“Hey you guys, how did you all do at training today?” he curiously asked, sitting down on the other side of you.

“I did alright, better than before but I’m still not much of a fighter,” Armin admitted and you knew he was telling the truth, he has more brains than brawn.

“How about you Mikasa?” Jean asked, and it was clear he was putting in an effort for her to just speak him.

“Fine,” Mikasa replied, her voice as cold as ice.

“Mikasa’s always been a good fighter so I’d expect nothing less, what about you Eren? Did you get your ass beat by that girl?” Jean teased and you heard Eren click his tongue.

“For your information, no, I did not ‘get my ass beat’ by that girl,” Eren retorted and Jean scoffed.

“Don’t worry Eren, I made sure to give him a good beating today,” you smirked and you felt Jean’s glare on you.

“That’s only because you caught me off guard, I just underestimated you. It won’t happen next time,” Jean tried to make a come back, but everyone knew he just got his ass handed to him.

You all ate in silence, tired from the long day of training, especially you. The food was as bland as ever, but it tasted like a five star meal to you. No one talked for a while, till the dirty-blond boy sitting next to you spoke up.

“So Y/n, can I ask you something?” Jean asked out of the blue and you rose an eyebrow at the sudden request.

“If you ever so please, go right ahead,” you replied and he took a deep breath, and you were beginning to feel worried as he prepared to just ask you a question.

“Are you dating Eren?”

You nearly spit out your drink and everyone’s eyes widened at the reaction you had. You coughed, trying to get ahold of yourself and Eren patted your back in attempt to get you to stop coughing. Eren too, looked a little taken aback.

You finally stopped and twisted your head towards Jean who looked amused, but also dumbfounded at your reaction.

“Judging by your reaction, I’m assuming I hit the jackpot,” Jean grinned and you gave him a cold, hard glare.

“Uhm, why do you ask?” you asked him, making sure he isn’t joking around, even if what he asked was true.

“I did see you guys hugging pretty close today, not to mention he kissed your cheek yesterday, and you guys just seem extra close,” Jean replied, counting his fingers as he spoke and you felt a blush creep up on your face.

You turned to look at Eren and he looked just as embarrassed and shocked as you did. You sighed, deciding to be the one to tell them, assuming Eren wouldn’t try and tell them.

“Well, if we were, how would you react?”

Jean looked a bit puzzled by the question, but answered it nonetheless.

“I wouldn’t really care, it’s none of my business,” Jean replied, and while it wasn’t the best answer it was better than nothing. You turned your head towards Armin and Mikasa to ask the same question.

“How about you two, if we were dating, how would you take it?”

Armin fiddled with his fingers under the table and looked a bit unsure and embarrassed on how to answer such a question. 

“I’d be fine with it, I’d be a bit worried for how it’s going to work during times like these, but it’d be a nice change to see you two happy,” Armin responded and his reply warmed your heart. You then turned to Mikasa and she gave you an intense, terrifying stare.

“Mikasa, how about you?” you sheepishly asked, nervous she would kill you right then and there, you knew she could do it.

“I don’t know for sure, but I guess it’d be alright. However, if you were to hurt Eren in the slightest, I wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you,” Mikasa bluntly told you and you felt your spine shiver at her answer. 

You looked at Eren and he smiled at you, meaning he was ready to tell them as well. You then took a deep, long breath.

“We’re dating,” you simply said, not wanting to make it any more complicated than it might already be.

Jean, Armin, and Mikasa were dumbfounded at your statement, despite literally asking how they would take it if the two of you were dating.

“Y-you’re..dating? The two of you? Eren?” Armin muttered, now looking at Eren who sheepishly shrugged, and you saw Armin’s life leave his eyes.

“Hold on, let me get this straight. Y/n. Y/N, is dating Eren. EREN?” Jean tried to recap and you simply nodded, and you saw his life leave his eyes as well.

Mikasa didn’t say a word and just stared at both you and Eren, and you couldn’t help but be afraid for your life. She’s completely capable of murdering you without leaving a trace, and that thought scared you.

“Eren, are you guys really dating?” Armin asked, coming back to his senses.

“Yup, she’s my girlfriend now,” Eren grinned and put his shoulder around you and you felt your cheeks rise in heat. The other three were still trying to comprehend everything.

“Since when?”

“Since a couple days ago actually, it all happened kind of fast. And surprisingly, Y/n was the one to say it first,” Eren giggled and you playfully hit his shoulder out of the embarrassment he was making you feel.

“I’m..shocked to say the least,” Armin said, “but I’m really happy for you two. I hope everything goes well and I’ll be here supporting you two!”

You smiled and thanked him for being so sweet and supportive, the only ways you wanted people to react to your new status of boyfriend and girlfriend. Eren also cheekily smiled and started talking to Armin bout all the things you’ve done in the past couple days and you chewed him out for it.

“Wow, how did Eren pull Y/n?” Jean bluntly asked and you heard a scowl escape from Eren’s lips.

“What, are you jealous I got a girl before you, horse-face?” Eren smirked and Jean got up, prepared to fight with Eren again, it was normal by now.

Eren too, got up and the two of them were ready for a little brawl. You sighed and saw Armin get up from his seat in front of you and went to sit next to you.

“Y/n! I can’t believe you’re dating Eren! How did you get through to him?!” Armin excitedly asked and you felt a little touched at how cheerful he was being. Between his voice you could hear grunts and groans, and loud punches being thrown, but you ignored them, it was completely normal by now.

“Honestly, I have no idea, it just sort of happen-“ you then stopped yourself and remembered the bracelet. You then rummaged through your pockets and took out the special bracelet and showed it to Armin sitting in front of you.

“That bracelet..where’d you get that?” Armin asked you, clearly astonished and confused as to why you had that.

“Eren gave it to me as a little kid. Remember that girl who stayed with the three of you after Wall Maria fell? That was me!” you happily told him and Armin’s eyes widened.

“T-That was you?!” he exclaimed and you nodded, smiling. Armin was in awe as he looked at your bracelet, now on your wrist.

“Wow, you look and act completely different! I would’ve never guessed,” Armin chuckled and you let out a soft laughter as well. He then took your wrist and went to show Mikasa, who already seemed to notice that familiar bracelet.

“Mikasa, look! Y/n was that girl who was with us with after Wall Maria-“ Armin was suddenly by two very loud grunts, and you turned to the left where they were fighting, and both Eren and Jean were on the floor, knocked out, and on top of the two of them was the foot of none other than Levi.

“These two brats were fighting for no reason again. You three, take them to their rooms and when they awaken tell them to go to my office right away, understood?” Levi sternly ordered and you all saluted and did as he told.

Armin and Mikasa went to take Jean to his room while you took Eren. You put one of his arms around your shoulder and dragged him to his room, which was much more difficult than you had imagined. You entered his room and set him onto his bed, and caught your breath.

You sat next to him on his bed, and noticed how beautiful he looked when he was sleeping. He was quiet as well, not like when he was awake. 

You gently pushed the hair out of his hair and caressed his soft face, his skin felt like a baby’s. His breathing was heavy and you smiled at the sight in front of you. You then planted a small kiss on his forehead and went to leave the room when a hand suddenly grabbed you and pulled you down to the bed right next to him.

You grinned, knowing he was well awake and conscious, then you gave his forehead a tiny flick while laying next to him. He winced and his aqua eyes were now wide open for you to see.

“Were you faking that whole time?” you asked the brunet boy next to you.

“No, I actually just regained consciousness like a couple minutes ago but I wanted to play with you a little bit,” he smirked and you rolled your eyes. The two of you laid on the small twin bed, facing each other.

“Of course you did,” you turned to the other side, not facing him anymore to tease him in return. He whined and went to pull you closer to him by tugging on your waist. You let out a giggle and he put his face against your back, you could now feel his breathing along your back.

“You and Jean are constantly bickering, Levi told us to tell you to go to his office after you wake up,” you quietly told him as you felt his grip tighten.

“I want to stay here with you though,” Eren groaned and you let out a deep sigh.

“Eren, you don’t want to get in anymore trouble alright? He’s probably going to punish you already.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

Eren sighed. “Fine, I’ll go soon, just like five more minutes,” he nuzzled his face into your back and it felt oddly comforting to you. You decided five more minutes would be okay, so you let him hug you for a little more bit.

Suddenly, a hand caressed your side and you accidentally let out a small moan, and you immediately covered your mouth when it came out. You heard Eren’s faint chuckles behind you.

“I didn’t know you were that sensitive Y/n,” you heard his voice become full of lust and you suddenly began to heat up. His voice alone was enough to make you giddy up inside.

“I’m not! You just surprised me is all,” you loudly whispered, not wanting anyone to hear the two of you.

He continued to softly drag his hand along your waist and v-line, causing you to shiver. You could practically hear his smirks behind him as he caressed your body. You didn’t realize you enjoyed this as much as you did.

Just as you were about to ask him to continue, he stopped what he was doing and tightened his arms around your waist just like before.

“Eren?”

“I had no idea I’d like cuddling this much until I met you,” he replied and his statement made your heart burst. You smiled to yourself and let him hug your waist as tight as he could.

A couple minutes went by and the two of you didn’t move a muscle. You were beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep, and you shifted in your position a little bit just enough to turn your head towards his.

“Eren-“

Your sentence was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked on. You and Eren both froze upon hearing the loud noise. Turns out he was awake after all.

“Eren! It’s me, Hanji! I need to ask you something real quick!” you could hear her voice booming through the door and you quickly sat up, ripping Eren’s hands from your waist, much to Eren’s disappointment. 

“Eren? Are you in there?” Hanji called out.

“Yeah, yeah, just..give me one second,” Eren responded as you decided to hide under his bed for the time being. Luckily you were able to fit, and as soon as you were situated Eren went to open the door.

“Ah Eren! Great, you finally opened the door!” Hanji happily exclaimed and you saw Eren roll his eyes.

“What do you need Hanji? Please make it quick because I have other things to do, like going to Captain Levi’s office for example,” Eren asked, a bit annoyed at the interruption.

“Ohh yeah, Levi did say you got into another fight-“

“Please just tell me what you need to ask me,” Eren cut her off, hoping to send her off fast so you could leave with no suspicions.

“Alrighty moody boy, I just needed to ask if there’s anything new going on with your body. You forgot to come check in with me earlier so I came to ask myself,” Hanji told Eren, now pulling out a clipboard.

“Nothing new happened, it’s like I told you, the only time I have body changes is after I transform,” Eren explained to her and she frowned.

“Man, I was hoping something new would happen. That’s understandable though, just let me know if anything happens! I’ll leave you to whatever you were doing,” Hanji told him as she began to walk out the door.

“Yeah yeah, see you later Hanji,” Eren told her, quickly shutting the door behind her. He then walked over to you getting out under the bed.

“Ngh, I’m never going under there again, it’s dusty as hell,” you groaned, pushing yourself out from under the bed. Eren grabbed your hands and helped to pull you out.

You stood up and dusted your clothes off, and boy was there a lot.

“You really got to clean under there before Levi finds out,” you told him and he sighed, knowing very well you were right.

“Well, I got to get going and so do you, I’ll see you later okay?” you told him as you started walking to the door, and he had a slight frown on his face.

“You should come back later tonight,” he suggested and it caught you off guard.

“We both know we can’t do that, perhaps another time,” you told him and he looked disappointed.

“We both have other things to do tonight, but one day we can spend the night together if that’s what you want,” you said behind your shoulder as you stood in front of the door.

“You better keep that promise,” Eren told you and you chuckled in response.

“Okay, okay, moody brat, I promise,” you playfully grinned.

“You’re starting to sound like Captain Levi, and dear lord do I fucking hate it,” Eren responded and you let out a laugh, knowing how much teasing gets to him is fun.

“Whatever, see you later moody brat! Don’t piss off Levi too much!” you told him as you began walking out the door, first checking to see if anyone was around but luckily there wasn’t. Upon leaving the room, you could hear Eren’s scowls.

“Silly Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluff chapter, and it's longer so enjoy it while you can! There's going to be action coming up soon, so be prepared. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I really hope you enjoy it!

“Have the others disperse and cover the area! The rest of us will attack where the Titans are gathering!” Hanji’s voice echoed everywhere and the Scouts around you followed their orders, including you.

You and some of your classmates had been made aware that there was a titan attack where the remaining of your classmates had been gathered for a while. When the news came, you were horrified, but determined to save them if they were still alive.

You swiftly jumped off your horse and used your ODM gear to fly around a titan and slice it’s nape with much ease. Titans were falling left and right, and it had seemed majority of your friends were safe, except for a certain someone.

Where is Ymir?

“Hey! We don’t need you to be apart of the attack!” you heard Hanji yell once again and you look over to see Eren slicing a titan’s nape, his first kill. However, soon after he fell down to the ground right away.

You grimaced and went over to help him but was quickly stopped by Hanji.

“Y/n, focus on getting rid of these titans around here, you’re good in combat and we need that. Eren will be fine,” she sternly told you and nodded, knowing he was right. 

You and Mikasa took care of majority of the titans, and the coast seemed to be clear. The sky was clearing up, and before you knew it, it was morning once again. You saw your classmates, but looked for the one who was missing, when you and the others saw her.

“It can’t be..” Armin began in a state of shock, “Ymir is…”

You and your friends crowded around, watching the scene unfold. Ymir was on a piece of stone, critically injured, practically on the verge of death. Her arm and leg was cut off, some of her organs were missing, but that wasn’t the most surprising part.

She had titan marks on her face, the same as Eren’s.

“My name is Historia,” you heard the blonde say to her, and you knew who she really was now. 

It was no longer Krista, but Historia.

-

Everyone who survived was back at the walls, and Ymir was in a fatal state. Though she had healing powers, it would take some time for her to fully heal. Rain was falling, and everyone was a bit grim at the atmosphere created, many lives were lost at the tower, only your classmates had survived out of the many sent there.

Luckily, everyone else wasn’t injured terribly, only Reiner had got his arm bitten, but it was nothing too serious.

“How are you two holding up?” you asked both Reiner and Bertholdt, and they still didn’t look well by all means.

“Could be better, a titan nearly gnawed off my arm,” Reiner replied and you cringed at the thought of that happening to you.

“That was..pathetic, I thought I was done for,” he continued and you truly felt sorry for what he must’ve gone through at that tower. You gave him a light pat on the shoulder and reassured him, hoping he wouldn’t loose his mind if he hadn’t already.

Eren helped Armin up, and Reiner couldn’t stop rambling. You were beginning to think he had lost it already, it was rare to see the hopeful and reliable Reiner like this.

“He’s right, Reiner! Our hometown, let’s return!” Bertholdt spoke up and you were beginning to wonder where their hometown was exactly, they never cared to share it with you or anyone of that matter.

“Isn’t it about time to go back? Compared to all the trouble we’ve been through, what’s left to do is nothing!” Bertholdt raised his voice and it was beginning to feel unsettling, what on earth are they going on about?

“That’s right, we’re so close, it’s just another few steps till the end,” Reiner answered and you were beyond weirded out. Eren and Armin had the same expression of confusion on their faces, and you felt uneasy just standing there and listening to them ramble.

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked, his voice trembling a little bit. You sighed and went over to Mikasa and Sasha who were helping Connie up the wall.

“You alright Connie?” you asked and he gave a simple answer of yes, but talked about the others’ conditions which you were already aware of.

Everyone was unsettled, the events today were something else. Ymir turned out to be a titan shifter as well, and Krista is now Historia, the girl with royal blood.

It was a lot to unpack, to say the least.

Hanji was talking to Connie about the incident at his village, and you can’t imagine the sight of seeing that.

A few other soldiers came to tell about the whereabouts of the hole somewhere in the wall, but there was no hole anywhere. The blonde man telling you this information seemed a bit familiar, but you had no idea how. Eren seemed familiar with him, which made you curious.

It was decided by Hanji to head back to Trost District. There was no hole to fix, so there was nothing to do. Everyone began getting ready to fall back.

“There’s nothing wrong with the wall?” Eren asked unsteadily, and you were worried and puzzled as well. How did titans get in, if there wasn’t a hole anywhere for them to enter? It was all too strange.

Armin, Sasha, and Mikasa began joining the others while you stayed back with Eren. He looked, confused, to say the least.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Eren, let’s join the others and head back okay-“

“Y/n, have a minute? We need to talk,” Reiner cut you off and the two of you turned to look back at him and Bertholdt and you raised an eyebrow, wondering why he wanted to speak with you.

“About what?” you asked.

“I’ll tell you once Eren leaves, it’s between us and you, he has no part in this,” he responded and you were beginning to worry.

“What? What could you tell me that doesn’t involve Eren, he’s humanity’s last hope, if it’s so important, tell him as wel-“

“It’s fine Y/n, it might be private information regarding you, I’ll go ahead and you can catch up,” Eren put a hand on your shoulder and you were hesitant to listen to his words. However, you sighed and gave in.

“Eren, after we talk to her, we need to talk to you as well,” Reiner added on and you were getting even more suspicious. You had been made aware of the suspicions about Reiner and Bertholdt, but you were careful not to show how unsteady you were.

“What the hell are you two on about?” you asked with a harsh tone, and Reiner simply sighed.

“Please, it’s just something you two need to know, but not together, one part of it at least,” Reiner said, and you had your guard up, but decided to hear them out. They’re your classmates, what could go wrong?

Eren nodded and walked to the side, close enough to go to them when they asked, but far enough away to not hear every little detail they tell you.

You let out a sigh. “Okay, what is it you two? Please make it quick, we have to head back as soon as possible,” you muttered, a hint of annoyance in your voice.

“It’s about your family, and your past.”

Reiner’s statement caught you off guard, and you furrowed your eyebrows and now looked them dead in the eye. The mention of your family was enough for you to actually pay attention.

“You’re actually from an important clan back in our hometown. You’re not fully Eldian, you’re only half,” Reiner began, “Your parents and siblings also aren’t actually related to you, they were only told to take care of you, and raise you once you were born, those were their orders given by our hometown’s government.”

_What?_

“Your parents and siblings were Eldians back in our hometown, known as Marley. Eldians there are inferior. Your mother was the head of an important clan back in Marley, and she had an affair with an Eldian servant, which means you are half Eldian and Marleyan.”

_What?_

“Once everyone found out, you were ordered to death, but your mother insisted on sending you here, Paradis Island. The government chose a random Eldian family to raise you here, and titan shifters brought you here when you were a baby. You see, we destroyed the wall five years ago, I’m the armoured titan, and Bertholdt’s the colossal titan,” Reiner said, Bertholdt very tense behind him.

Your whole body was frozen, you wanted to speak and yell at him, but nothing came out. Is what he’s saying, the truth?

“We were sent here to retrieve something, and you were apart of that. Your mother told us to take you back home if we ever found you, and we did. Marley is your home, you have important blood within you. We’re going to succeed in our mission, and that means taking you with us, you want to see your real mother right? She cares for you a lot-“

“Don’t, don’t finish that sentence you scumbag. Tell me what you’re saying isn’t true, TELL ME!” you grabbed the collar of his shirt and your voice began to rise. Eren took notice and saw the distressed looked on your face. Bertholdt looked scared out of his boots, while Reiner looked completely calm.

“It was the truth Y/n, we have to take you back, your mother loves you, she misses you,” Reiner said, but you knew he was lying. _Why would she send me away if she loved me?_

“No, she’s not my mother, if she loved me she would’ve cared for me. I’m not going wherever the hell you’re trying to take me, Paradis Island is my home,” you growled, still holding him, inching your face closer to his. 

“And you two were the ones who breached Wall Maria five years ago? I bet you’re real proud of that, huh? That incident caused my brother and sister to get killed, you hear that? So many lives lost that day, just for you to succeed in your mission? What kind of bullshit is that, I know you had fun with it, kicking the wall like it was a soccer ball,” you scowled in his face and he didn’t try to resist.

“It was necessary, we had to fight to save humanity. I’m sorry about those two, but they weren’t your real brother and sister to begin with. Your mother is waiting for you, waiting to give you a new life, full of wealth and comfort, not here, where you have to dirty your hands to live. You have special blood, you deserve to be in Marley where you belong,” Reiner continued and you felt your blood boil even more.

“Reiner’s just tired, right Reiner?” Bertholdt finally spoke up, trying to pry your hands away from the collar of Reiner’s shirt.

“Bertholdt, you were the one who destroyed the wall right? How do you feel about that? Did you find it fun? And I’m sure if Reiner really was tired, he wouldn’t have the strength to ramble to me like he just did,” you gave him a twisted, and almost psychotic smile. Bertholdt flinched and stepped back.

You continued to glare at Reiner, who had no intention in fighting back.

“You have one more chance to tell me you’re lying, and that this was all a joke,” you told him, but a word didn’t escape his mouth. You chuckled a bit, knowing how insane these past couple of minutes have made you.

“I’m not going with you, do whatever the hell you want, but I’m not going to see that woman you call my mother. My family was here, but you killed them,” you cried out, you felt tears starting to prick your eyes just thinking about them.

“We didn’t mean to, it’s just they knew who we really were, and the Scouts were starting to learn more about the outside world. It was a precaution, so we had to kill your parents to conceal everything,” Reiner had slipped a piece of information you had never known, and you felt your blood run cold, just like when you saw your parents murdered right in front of you.

“Y-You murdered my parents?” you asked, your hand slowly releasing from the collar of his shirt. Reiner realized he messed up, and Bertholdt was panicking when he heard what Reiner had told you.

You laughed.

Your hands held your stomach as you let out a quiet, psychotic laugh. Eren heard you, and was beginning to worry as to what exactly they were telling you. Both Reiner and Bertholdt looked terrified of your reaction, it wasn’t normal for someone to laugh when they found out who murdered their parents.

“Of course it was you, why hadn’t I guessed? You two are just assholes,” you looked up at Reiner with crazed eyes, “why..why them?! They had nothing to do with this! They were innocent, good people! Unlike you two!”

You felt tears start to slowly fall down your face, and you gave Reiner a slap on the face, which got the attention of Eren and Mikasa who you had no idea was not too far behind you. Eren ran over to you seeing the pain-stricken look on your face.

“Y/n, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Eren softly asked, he then turned towards Reiner and Bertholdt, “What the hell did you say to her?”

“The truth, and we need to tell you too,” Reiner simply said and you couldn’t take it anymore. You grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him away from the two of them and Eren was beyond confused. He was worried for you, but he needed to know the truth.

“Y/n, let me talk to them, I need to know what happened and why they made you cry like that,” Eren told you with worry and comfort in his voice, it only caused you to cry more.

“No, you don’t want to know, it’s only going to hurt,” you said between your sobs, still carrying him away. Eren saw how hurt you were, but he needed to know. He pulled his arm away from you and your eyes widened.

“Eren!-“

“Please Y/n, let me find out so I can feel the same pain as you, I don’t want you to be the only one suffering. And I need to know this, it’s just as you said earlier,” Eren told you, holding your hands. The tears wouldn’t stop falling, and you just ripped your hands away from him and walked away from him, passing Mikasa along the way.

“Y/n-“

“Please, not now Mikasa. Go help Eren, he might need it,” the mention of Eren’s name made her completely forget about you, and it let you keep walking away.

You tried to wipe the tears staining your face, but more tears fell and they wouldn’t stop. Everything in your life was a lie, your family, your friends, your home, everything. If they weren’t my real family, why did they care for me as one? They were forced to come here against their own will and care for a literal baby, wouldn’t they hate me?

You tried to take everything in, but it was hard. The hardest was learning they weren’t your blood related family, but it made sense, you always looked different from them and everyone else for that matter. _I’m part of an important clan in..Marley? Where the hells even is that? I’m half Eldian and Marleyan, maybe I don’t belong here, maybe I should just go with them and leave the people here alone._

Just as that thought had entered your mind, there were loud slashing noises behind you, and as soon as you turned your head you saw Reiner with a blade in his arm, and Bertholdt writhing on the floor in pain, his throat slit.

Mikasa was standing on top of Bertholdt, her sword close to his face. Reiner quickly pushed her out of the way and you ran to make sure she was okay, which thankfully she reacted quickly and seemed completely fine. Eren was on the floor, his eyes full of shock. You ran to him and tried to help him get up and get away, but you saw both Reiner and Bertholdt with glows around them. 

You panicked and tried to get Eren to get out there, but you both were in too much shock and fear to do something.

As soon as you knew it, the armoured and colossal titan, the same ones who destroyed your home town, were right there. You and Eren flew to the sides of the wall, just barely holding on.

You were trying to regain your balanced to get both you and Eren out of there, but it was too late, Reiner had already grabbed Eren.

**“EREN!”**

You tried to go after him, but suddenly large hands wrapped around your body. You flinched and accidentally dropped your swords all the way to the ground as you realized it was Bertholdt who was holding you.

“LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!” you cried out and tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. It was nearly as when Annie grabbed you, however he wasn’t trying to hurt you, but you still couldn’t do anything.

**“Y/N!”** you heard Armin cry out as Bertholdt carried you closer and closer to his mouth.

_He’s not going to eat me, is he?_

Bertholdt tossed you into his mouth, along with the familiar face of Ymir, still in a coma. 

_I’m going to die, why else would I be in here? At least I won’t have to see my so called mother, I can go see my family again. Mom, Dad, Amy, Mark, all of them._

But then you remembered someone.

Eren.

_I can’t die, not yet. I have to be there for him, just like I promised._

For some reason, you were just sitting on the tongue in Bertholdt’s mouth, he hadn’t swallowed both you and Ymir. You checked to make sure she was still alive, and thankfully her heart was beating fine. Now it was time to find a way out of there.

The tongue was slippery and every time you tried to stand up, your legs would fall under you. You decided to crawl to his teeth and try to see if they can break somehow, then there’d be a chance to escape with Ymir. The chances of someone catching you after that would be low, but it’s worth a shot. 

_I’m not going anywhere with Reiner and Bertholdt._

You tried to kick his teeth, but it didn’t work. You kicked and kicked, but it did nothing.

“UGH, THIS IS SO STUPID!” you yelled out in frustration and tried to kick it again, using both legs, but nothing worked. Nonetheless, you continued to try, and your legs were beginning to give in.

“Am I really going to die here? That’d be such a pathetic death,” you muttered to yourself and sat down on the slimy and slippery tongue next to Ymir. It wasn’t worth it to strain your legs trying to kick his teeth, the best chance would be wait until the mouth would open, then you could leap out with Ymir.

“This is so fun, first I found out the truth of my past and Reiner and Bertholdt being titans, and now I’m stuck in a giant fucking mouth,” you groaned to yourself, trying to remain sane.

You looked down at the bracelet on your wrist and sighed.

_Fuck, this is such shit, I can’t die, I would lose this bracelet._

Suddenly, a wave of heat hit you and it burned like a bitch. The heat didn’t go away, and you assumed it was Bertholdt’s doing. You winced and scooted closer to Ymir, making sure she was safe, you knew Krista,or Historia, would be devastated if she lost her. 

The heat kept coming and you were beginning to feel light-headed. You tried to push through, but you felt burns start to form on your skin and you scrunched your voice up in pain. What the hell is going on?

You tried to remain awake, but it was no use.

You had passed out in the mouth of Bertholdt, and everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a joy to write, I always like writing somewhat action scenes that isn't fighting, it's so relaxing even though what I'm writing isn't. This chapter was a bit short, but really important so I'm not disappointed. When I wrote this, I was having such a blast and wrote for like hours, I never thought writing could be so therapeutic!
> 
> Anyways, I take it you were surprised? Hopefully it was shocking to say the least, and I mainly had you be apart of a clan simply because I wanted you to have more of a role in the story than just being inserted into the story. :))


	11. Chapter 11

Your eyes slowly opened to what looked like a tree, and you jumped up in surprise, only to feel that your hands and legs were tied, and there was a piece of cloth covering your mouth.

“You’re awake?” you heard the disgusting voice of Reiner ask and you looked away as your response. You looked away to see Ymir and Eren, who had his arms cut off.

“Y/n, thank goodness you’re awake,” Eren was relieved to see you weren’t hurt that much besides small burns here and there. You grimaced at Eren’s arms, but knew they’d grow back.

“Hey,” Ymir simply said and you couldn’t say anything so you just nodded in reply.

“Hey, is gagging her really necessary?” Eren asked Reiner, not wanting to see you in the position you were in.

“Perhaps not, I’ll only take it off if you promise not to cause a scene, we all know how feisty you can be Y/n,” Reiner said in a hitched voice and you rolled your eyes, but nodded in assuring you wouldn’t try anything.

That was a lie.

You knew you could break out of these ties, they were just cloth. If you used enough strength, you could surely break out of them. The only problem is that you’re a bit tired and injured, but it’s still possible.

Reiner went to take the cloth off your mouth and a pile a spit followed. You glared at Reiner as he went back to the other side of the tree branch, the three of you were on, not including Eren and Ymir.

“So, we kind of already know what’s happening, but why is Y/n here? Far as I know, she isn’t a titan shifter like us,” Ymir calmly asked.

“She’s from a clan in our hometown, she has important blood running through her. She’s half Eldian and the other half is our hometown’s race. We were ordered to take her back if we found her,” Reiner simply explained and it made you fume with anger just thinking about it.

“Ohh, I see, interesting,” Ymir answered and you didn’t bother to look at her, she’s still the same old Ymir.

Eren, however, looked astonished. He didn’t know much compared to the other three about the world outside the walls, and finding out you weren’t really from the Island came as a shock, to say the least.

“Anyways, our plan is to move out at night once these titans stop functioning. Then we’ll take you to our hometown, both Ymir and Eren were made aware of that,” Reiner told you and you were surprised to hear Eren hadn’t tried much, but the look on his face said otherwise. He most likely did try, but there’s not much he can do in his state.

“Tell me this Reiner, why does my ‘mother’ want me home? She sent me here in the first place, I don’t see why she’d want me back,” you asked him, giving him another cold glare while you could.

“That’s not of our business. She’s an important figure and simply told us to bring you home if we happened to find you. She wouldn’t share information like that with us, that’s between you and her,” Reiner coldly replied and his answer didn’t satisfy you at all.

“Must be nice, you might be able to go to this ‘hometown’ and live a lavish life, much more than here on the Island,” Ymir teased.

“I’d rather die than see my so-called mother. She is nothing but a coward, sending me off to an island and having innocent people sacrifice their lives to protect me, I’m just a normal girl, why don’t you see that?” you turned towards Reiner and Bertholdt, who didn’t have much to say to that.

“You heard her, just leave her here on the Island, safe. She doesn’t have to get involved in this,” Eren stood up for you and you were happy to see he hadn’t changed much after being kidnapped.

“How sweet, is she your girlfriend or something?” Ymir joked.

“As a matter of fact, she is, so just leave her out of this,” Eren glared at Reiner. Ymir was a bit shocked to hear the two of you were dating, but now wasn’t the time to talk about that.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Eren. We were ordered to bring her back, and we always obey orders we were given,” Reiner replied and you felt your whole body explode with anger.

Eren ‘tched’ and just sat down, knowing he couldn’t change his mind.

You looked ahead and saw the sun was beginning to set, and then you notice green flares shooting up into the sky.

The Scouts? They’re here already?

You felt a little bit of hope within you, but Reiner and Bertholdt noticed as well. Bertholdt jumped towards Eren and Ymir while Reiner went towards you, and it look like they were preparing to leave already.

“What the hell? I thought you said we’re leaving at night, you two never keep your word do you?” you asked and Reiner didn’t bother to answer.

You saw Ymir’s arm and legs fully healed, and she looked oddly calm. She was talking to Bertholdt as if they were comrades.

_Wait, don’t tell me…_

_She’s going to help them?_

“Ymir, you’re going to help them? What about Krista, what would she think?!” you yelled towards and saw the mention of the blonde girl hit her in the heart. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m doing this for her, Y/n.”

You were astonished, but you knew how much she loved Krista, just how you loved Eren. You were both willing to do whatever it took to protect them.

And that’s why you did this.

You quickly broke free of the restraints on your feet, and kicked Reiner in the face the best you could. The other three’s eyes widened and you kicked him in the stomach, but you weren’t at your full strength.

Unknown to the other three, you had been rubbing the pieces of cloth on your feet to break free, it was simple, really.

“Reiner!” Bertholdt cried out and ran towards him, but you put your foot on top of his head, prepared to smash his head until it opened.

“Don’t move, I will bash his head open with my foot if I have to. I know he can heal, so he’ll be fine. Just let me have a little fun with this, he did murder my parents after all, so I think it’s well deserved, don’t cha' think?” you gave him a twisted smile and Bertholdt was terrified of the look on your face.

“Y/n, please-“

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of you falling to the ground, and you winced and noticed Reiner had a grip on your ankle.

“Let me go you bastard! Just leave me alone, I don’t want any part in this!” you yelled out but Reiner soon got up and apprehended you, and you couldn’t rlly fight back anymore.

“Typical Y/n, I guess just gagging and restraining you isn’t enough,” Reiner began and you knew what he was about to do, “don’t make me do this Y/n, I’m just trying to do what I think is for the best for all of us. If you promise to not fight back then I won’t do what I’m about to do.”

There was silence for a moment, then you gave him your answer.

“Fuck off.”

Reiner then smashed his foot into your face and you felt unbearable pain. He turned you over and gave you a ‘light’ punch in your stomach, but it still hurt like hell. He continued to do this as everyone watched, grimacing.

“Y/N! STOP IT REINER! STOP! SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!” Eren cried out, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Ymir watched and winced at seeing you in pain. While you two were never super close, she knew how much of a good person you were and how you were willing to sacrifice your life for your friends, just like her.

“Reiner-“

“Reiner, cut it out, now. If you don’t, I won’t help you, got it?” Ymir cut Bertholdt off, and Reiner hesitated, but finally stopped.

Your whole body writhed in pain, but you still managed to give Ymir a small thanks, and that made her body fill with guilt. She realized what she was going to have to do to protect Krista, and she didn’t want to, but Krista was all that mattered to her.

She truly felt sorry for you.

“Y/n, oh god. How could you Reiner? Don’t you have to take her back to her mother? How is she going to react knowing you nearly beat her to a pulp?!” Eren screamed out, but Reiner didn’t flinch.

“Y/n is still half Eldian, and in our hometown, Eldians are inferior. It won’t matter if she’s damaged a little bit,” Reiner coldly answered and Eren was filled with even more rage.

While this was all happening, your eyes started to slowly fall, and you already knew you were going to pass out again.

Eren took notice and didn’t want you you to pass out so they could do whatever they wanted with you.

“Y/n! Stay awake! Stay with me!” he cried out as loud as he could, but it was no use.

You had completely blacked out, once again.

-

“By the time we got there, the fighting was already over!” a soldier told the people surrounding him, including the Commander and majority of the Scouts.

“And, they took cadets Eren, Ymir..” he started to say and caught his breath, it was clear he was distressed.

“…and Y/n!” he told them and the mention of those names caused everyone to stagger.

Especially Levi.

When he had heard the other two names, he wasn’t surprised as to why they took them, and frankly, wasn't worried about that. However, when he heard your name something shook in him.

“Who, who took them?” Levi asked the soldier, inching closer to him than everyone else. The soldier looked terrified of the short man cowering down at him.

“Cadets Reiner and Bertholdt from the 104th training corps!” he finally spilled the names of who had committed these acts, and everyone froze. Especially Jean.

“Tell us everything you know, now,” Levi demanded and the soldier followed his orders carefully.

-

After everyone was made aware of what happened, Erwin commanded troops to get ready for an expedition to save the three who were kidnapped.

Levi was distressed.

You were his last piece of family, and now you were taken away from him. He couldn’t relax, and continued to pace the room where Erwin was in, figuring out a strategy to make this rescue mission a success.

“Why are you pacing around so much? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so stressed,” Erwin asked Levi and he wasn’t having it with anyone.

“I’m stressed because my last bit of family could possibly be taken away from me, we don’t know what their goal is, where they’re trying to take them, we don’t even know if they’re alive for gods sake,” Levi rose his voice and Erwin took notice of his uneasiness.

“Their objective is most likely to take them away, not to kill them. They could’ve very well done that at the wall, but they didn’t.”

“Then tell me Erwin, where are they taking them? We have no fucking clue about anything outside of these walls, we’re clueless,” Levi said with anger in his voice, he didn’t want to waste any time.

“That, we don’t know yet. For now, our objective is to rescue the three of them and bring them back here. Reiner and Bertholdt clearly aren’t from here, so they must be taking them somewhere far from this island. We’ve already had our suspicions about the two of them,” Erwin calmly replied and Levi was just off the walls.

“Why the hell did they take Y/n? She’s not a titan shifter like those other two brats,” Levi asked, and Erwin didn’t have the answer to that.

“Unfortunately, we don’t know of the reason for that. However, it’s clear both Reiner and Bertholdt know something we don’t that has to do with Y/n,” Erwin explained and Levi didn’t like his answer.

“We need to find-“

He was abruptly cut off by the sounds of knocks on the door, and Erwin permitted them to enter. Levi scoffed and saved what he was going to save for another time.

Entered the door was a female soldier. She quickly saluted and showed her respects to her superiors.

“Sir, the preparations are ready and we’re now waiting for your instructions,” she told both of them, but mainly Erwin.

“Thank you for letting us know, we shall head out in a bit,” Erwin replied and the female soldier quickly nodded and left the two of them on their own.

“So what are you planning on doing Erwin?”

“For now, we’re going to use the Scout Range formation to steer clear of titans. Then, we’ll do whatever we can to rescue them, even if it’s our lives,” Erwin said, “we have to ask Hanji about more information as to where they can be, as what we have right now is limited and I’m sure she has an idea of where they may be.”

Levi ‘tched’ and knew Erwin was doing the best he could with the limited information they had, but he still couldn’t just relax and stand by.

Erwin began standing up, and he grabbed his cloak as it appeared he was planning on leaving.

“I’m coming with you,” Levi said, and Erwin was a bit shocked at his statement.

“No, you have to stay here. Your leg is still injured from that incident a while ago, and you have to stay here in case the worst may happen. Hanji is no longer fit for fighting right now, so it’s your job to protect her and the others in case anything happens while I'm gone,” Erwin responded with no room for change, however, Levi wasn’t having it.

Levi quickly grabbed Erwin’s collar of his shirt, despite being much shorter than, his strength was insane. He pulled Erwin down to his face and glared at him with cold eyes.

“Y/n is the last bit of family I have, I’m going with you to save her, even if it means I die,” Levi said.

Erwin was amused and relieved to see Levi still had a heart in there to care about someone like that, he had always appeared cold but, he knew Levi had a big heart.

However, he couldn’t let Levi come with him.

“I know you care deeply about her, but I cannot allow you to go.”

“Did you not hear me? I’m going whether you like it or-“

“I’m still your commander Levi. You have to follow my orders. I will not allow you to risk your life like that. We need you alive, and I promise we’ll save them,” Erwin simply said, and Levi knew he couldn’t argue and let Erwin go.

“You know you need me for this expedition,” Levi said, and Erwin couldn’t deny that.

“You’re right, but we need you more for future expeditions. I can always be replaced, but Eren cannot and I’m willing to risk my life for that. You’re also one of a kind, and we can’t afford to lose you.”

Levi scoffed at the unintended compliment.

“You speak so lowly of yourself when you’re the damn commander.”

“I’m aware, but you know I’m speaking the honest truth.”

Levi was tense. He was desperate to go despite his orders and save you himself, but he was conflicted. There were people that needed him as well, but he didn’t want to lose you no matter what. Could he really trust Erwin and the others to save you?

Levi let out a loud sigh.

“Can I really trust you to save her?”

Erwin had a smile on his face when he realized Levi was finally considering staying behind like he wanted.

“Yes, I’ll save her no matter the costs, I know she means a lot to you,” Erwin replied with a soft smile.

Levi rolled his eyes at the cheesy line.

“If you lose her, I’ll never forgive you. So you better save her or I’m fucking done.”

“Very well, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter, and I'm sort of disappointed at how short they are :/ However, they're very fun to write and the next chapter is action packed, so hopefully it will make up for this small chapter. 
> 
> While it's shorter, it's important to the plot and will explain more and show how strong your resolve really is, so forgive me for the short chapter!!
> 
> (I also loved writing angry Levi, if I wrote a Levi/reader fanfic, would you all be interested? I have some ideas planned already, so let me know!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favorites to write, and it's a bit of a longer chapter so enjoy it!

Your eyes slowly opened to the sound of stomping and screams. You looked up to see you tied up, Ymir’s titan form holding you in her hand. You were gagged and was trying to make sense of the situation happening.

There was people everywhere trying to get closer to you, but failing in the end.

You frantically looked around and saw Historia sitting on top of Ymir. Your screams were muffled as you tried to get her attention. She twisted her head towards you and her eyes widened.

“Y/n, you’re awake!” she exclaimed and inched closer to you. You couldn’t say anything and ask what was happening so you were just squirming for help.

“Ymir, let me talk to her, she needs to know what’s happening!” she yelled to the titan holding you, and Ymir reluctantly let her go. She was now on the hand Ymir was holding you in, and she cut the cloth off with her sword as carefully as she could.

Spit followed the cloth and you coughed trying to get back on track from the saliva that slid down your throat.

“Krista, what are you doing here?! These two are trying to take Eren, Ymir, and me away, aren’t you going to do something?!” you cried out and you saw her flinch at the sudden volume.

“Y/n, I-“

“In all honesty, I don’t care what happens to me, just get Eren to safety, isn’t that why you guys are here?!”

Krista saw the hurt look on your injured and bruised face. She knew she was being selfish, but she just wanted to be happy with Ymir.

“Y/n, I’m going with Ymir, I promised I’d help her repay her debt, and if she turns me in she can be free of that!” Krista responded, and you knew she loved Ymir just as much Ymir loved her.

“Krista, are you willing to throw your life away for this? You want to leave the life you have right now and run away with Ymir? Do you think it’s worth it?” you asked, concerned if she was thinking straight.

“Yes, yes that’s what I want!”

Krista made it clear she wasn’t changing her mind, and was going to stay with Ymir till the end. You sighed and tried to squeeze out of Ymir’s tight grip on your body.

“Y/n, what’re you-“

“If you’re going to do that, then do me one last favor and help me out of here!” you told her with your voice rising in anger. Krista looked conflicted and looked towards Ymir.

“Ymir-“

She was suddenly cut off by one of Ymir’s eyes getting cut and Ymir cried out in pain. The sudden movement caused Historia to nearly fall, but luckily she caught her balance. You looked to see who did that and it was none other than Mikasa herself.

“Mikasa!” you yelled out and she ignored you and went to retrieve Eren, who you noticed was also awake. She tried her best to get to him in time but Reiner covered both Bertholdt and Reiner with his hands.

You then turned towards Krista who looked frantic.

“Krista, help me out of here now, or I won’t let you leave with Ymir. You know me, I keep my promises!” you yelled at her with anger in your voice which only caused Krista to panic more.

Ymir then tried to swat Mikasa away with her arm that you were in and it felt like you were being tossed around. Luckily, Mikasa dodged and managed to get out of there, but this time she was headed for Ymir.

“Wait, Mikasa!” Krista stopped her last minuted and Mikasa reluctantly moved to back of the head of Reiner where she could see everything in front of her.

“Don’t kill Ymir!” Krista frantically begged Mikasa who didn’t seem to be having a good time.

“That all depends on Ymir! What will it be? I’ll kill everyone who gets in my way, so choose!” Mikasa snarled at her and Krista began thinking about her choices.

“No, wait! Ymir will be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertholdt say!” Krista pleased and what she said wasn’t an exact lie, but not the full truth either.

“Krista, she chose to work with them! She had a choice! I was there, I remember! She’s doing all this for you, but are you going to be selfish like that?!” you spoke up and Krista looked conflicted.

Mikasa continued trying to make Krista choose and do something before she killed Ymir, which you knew Mikasa very well would do with no hesitation.

“Krista..do you pick Eren or Ymir? Which is it? Will you get in my way too?” Mikasa asked with a terrifying look in her eyes.

Ymir then tried to attack Mikasa again, but Krista thankfully stopped her from doing anything. You thought this was your chance to try and get free from her hand, and squirmed to try and get out, but with your hands and legs tied it was very difficult.

Ymir then tightened her grip to make sure you didn’t get lose, and you screamed out in pain, it was nearly the same feeling of when Annie squished you.

Eren recognized those screams and began to become frantic, he didn’t know if they were hurting you and began to try and kick and squirm to get off of Bertholdt’s back.

Mikasa and Krista noticed you screaming in agony, and Mikasa went to chop of Ymir’s fingers to free you before Krista stopped her once again.

“Mikasa, wait! Don’t hurt Ymir!”

“Krista, I’m done caring. You either tell Ymir to let Y/n go, or I’ll cut off her fingers myself,” Mikasa said between her breaths, and now it was time for Krista to make a choice.

She either let Mikasa take you by force, or convince Ymir to let you go. 

“Ymir, just let Y/n go. Mikasa is going to hurt you if you don’t, I’ll stay with you, just let her go. Please,” Krista begged Ymir, who seemed to be puzzled and pressured.

There wasn’t anything for a while, but you suddenly felt Ymir’s grip on you loosen, and before you knew it, you fell to the ground.

You grunted as you hit the ground, knowing that it’d leave a bruise later on, but thankfully it didn’t seem too serious. Mikasa no longer pursued you and went to get Eren, as you had expected.

“Y/n!” you heard the familiar voice of Connie call to you and you looked up to see him and Sasha riding up to you.

“Y/n, quick, get on my horse,” Connie said as he quickly ripped the ties from your hands and legs and you were now free. You swiftly hopped on Connie’s horse and held on tight, and it seemed they were headed to try and retrieve Eren with Mikasa.

“You’re in no shape to try and rescue Eren Y/n, so stay on this horse and when we have him I’ll come back to you,” Connie ordered as the three of you continued to get closer to Reiner’s titan.

“Wait, I’m not just going to sit back here, let me help, let me do something!” you yelled at him and Connie knew how persistent you were.

“No, Y/n. We can’t afford to risk your life. You don’t even have ODM gear. We’ll get him back, so just stay on the sidelines for now god dammit!” Connie told you over his shoulder, and you huffed knowing he was right, but you wanted to do something.

Eren was your boyfriend, you needed to be the one to save him. You promised you would look out for him since that first mission, and you always failed to take care of him and protect him. But this time, that wasn’t what was going to happen.

“Fine, go. I’ll be here waiting, but you better have Eren or else I’ll kick your ass,” you said with a smug look on your face and he scoffed and both he and Sasha went to try and get Eren back.

You rode his horse close to Reiner’s titan, just in case whenever they had to jump back down, he could easily and safely get to his horse with no problems.

You continued on your horse and in front of you saw a hoard of titans running towards you. You panicked but then you realized there were Scouts leading them towards you, and in front of them was none other than Commander Erwin.

“Of fucking course he did this,” you muttered to yourself and quickly yielded your horse away from the hoard of titans. Connie quickly jumped down back down, but instead he got on a stray horse.

“Connie, I thought you were coming back over here!” you yelled out towards his direction.

“It’s fine, it’s better for us to have our own horses,” he responded back and you scoffed in reply.

You noticed Eren wasn’t with any of them, but you knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. However, now there was a chance to get Eren because Reiner would have to get past this hoard of titans.

You encountered a terrified soldier, who wasn’t even trying to be apart of all this fighting. It was like he didn’t care for anyone but his own life. 

You approached him and looked him dead in the eye with your piercing eyes.

“If you’re not going to do anything, give me your ODM gear.”

“I-I’m afraid I can’t do that, I need it to protect myself-“

“You’re on the sidelines, you’ll be fine. Unless you plan on doing something to save Eren, I’d be glad to take your ODM gear,” you glared at him and he had sweat dripping down face.

You quickly put on the ODM gear, giving the soldier two swords to protect himself, you weren’t that heartless. You then hopped on your horse and joined the others.

The hoard swarmed Reiner and the others with him, including Krista. You were beginning to wonder if she was even alive with that many titans around her.

“All soldiers, charge!” you heard Erwin’s voice and everyone’s eyes widened in fear. He continued his speech about how there is no future where humanity can win if Eren isn’t here, and he was right.

But that wasn’t the only reason you wanted to save Eren.

“Give your hearts!” Erwin announced and began charging towards Reiner and the hoard. Both you and Mikasa quickly followed, and soon so did the others.

“Y/n, where did you get ODM gear?” Jean’s voice entered your ears, but you were too focused to be giving detailed answer.

“I got it somehow, that doesn’t matter right now. We need to rescue Eren,” you answered him and he cowered down at your response.

Everyone was charging, but then a horrifying sight made its way towards you.

Erwin had been bitten by a titan, and was taken away from his horse.

Everyone panicked, but despite that, he commanded everyone to advanced and save Eren.

“Y/n, you’re in critical danger, you need to get out of here!” Armin told you, it wasn’t hidden anymore that they had beaten you.

“I don’t fucking care, I’m going to get him back even if it costs my life,” you growled back and your classmates knew there was no point in trying to convince you otherwise.

Multiple soldiers were killed in charging towards Reiner, and Mikasa was finally one of the few to make to him, but at last minute she got grabbed and nearly crushed to death by a titan.  
Luckily, Jean saved her, but more and more soldiers died at the hands of the titans.

You kept trying to find a chance to get to Eren, but there were too many titans and you had to keep moving farther and farther away from him.

“Shit..” you muttered, seeing all the lifeless bodies surrounding you. You saw Armin jump up and it appeared he was talking to Bertholdt about something, and judging by his reaction, it seemed to be putting quite a toll on him.

“Y/n!”

You heard Sasha yelled out your name and then you saw a giant hand coming towards you. You managed to cut off it’s fingers and get away, but your strength was slowly deteriorating.

“Y/n, you have really got to get out of here, they’re after you too you know?!” Connie told you as he inched closer to you and you scoffed in reply.

“I don’t care, they can take me but we need Eren back.”

“Y/n-“ 

Connie was suddenly cut off by the sight of Commander Erwin falling to the ground, one arm gone, and Eren, being saved by Mikasa.

You felt a sense of relief wash over you, but it wasn’t over yet.

**“All soldiers, retreat!”**

At that command, everyone who remained began fleeing as fast as they could, including you. You saw Eren still tied up on the back of Mikasa’s horse, but knew he’d be safe if she was with her.

You felt your body start to give in to your injuries and fatigue, but you pushed through in order to get back to the walls safely with Eren.

You were now in the cluster of soldiers frantically trying to get away form the sight behind them, when something even more terrifying start coming towards everyone.

A titan had been thrown in front of the formation.

There was dirt and pieces of the ground everywhere, but you managed to still navigate your way through the dust surrounding the terrain around you.

“Eren, Mikasa!” Armin called out next to you, and you saw the two of them lying face-first on the ground. You panicked and started heading to them when someone stopped you.

“Don’t be so rash, you need to head back as soon as you can, you’re injured and you’re one of the people they kidnapped, correct?” an older blonde man told you, and you just squinted your eyes at him.

“Sorry, but that doesn’t matter to me, I’m going to save him,” you snapped back at him and trotted towards them, Armin and Jean quickly following you.

You saw a titan had approached them, and you tried to get there as fast as you could, but a titan had been flown your way and caused you, Armin, and Jean to get thrown on your horses.

You grunted and tried to pull yourself up, but your whole body was starting to give in after pushing it to the limits.

“Jean!” Armin cried around as he grabbed Jean, and he was out cold. 

Then, a titan approached the three of you. 

You grimaced and tried to grab a sword to stand up, you had to do something. You couldn’t let those two die here. You had to save them and get to Eren.

“Ngh..” you winced as you barely stood up, using the sword to stand pick yourself up. You looked to the side and saw your bracelet tossed to the side, and you dragged yourself to reach it and put it back on, which you did successfully.

You couldn’t lose that bracelet.

“Y/n!” Armin cried out as he held Jean in his lap.

“Fuck, these bastards just won’t give us a break will they?” you joked. Armin looked terrified and had a sword in his hand, and was prepared to protect Jean even if he had to die.

You tried to stand tall to fight, but instead you fumbled to the ground with the sword.

“Y/n! You’re injured badly! Let me do this, protect Jean!-“

“No Armin, you…guys need to get out of here..and help Eren. I’d like to too, but.. I can take this guy out..for you even if its the last thing I do,” you said as much as you could, starting to stand up again with now just willpower, your strength had completely vanished.

The titan moved closer and closer to you, and you gripped your sword as tight as you could, no longer having strength. You braced yourself for your possible death, but you weren’t going out without a fight. You aimed your sword at the titan, getting ready to use your ODM and slice it’s nape, if possible.

It inched closer and closer, but then, it just stopped.

And left.

“What the hell?” you said between your heavy breaths, but then you saw that it wasn’t only that certain titan. It was all of the titans on the field, and they were heading to the one area where Eren and Mikasa were.

You started to freak out, but noticed they weren’t targeting Eren and Mikasa, but the titan in front of them. You were beyond confused, but you didn’t hesitated in getting the hell of there.

You and Armin called the horses and they luckily arrived. There was an extra one, for Eren and Mikasa. You hopped onto yours, and Armin helped Jean onto his. Your whole body writhed in pain, but you couldn’t let yourself pass out, you had to get to the safety of the walls first.

“Get on!” Armin told Eren carrying Mikasa on her back, you knew she had been injured.

“Y/n..” he looked towards you and saw how beat up and exhausted you were.

“Get on you fucking dumbass!” you snapped at him and he immediately listened and hopped on the empty horse, with Mikasa holding on to him.

“Don’t let this chance escape, full retreat!”

Commander Erwin’s voice made its way across the whole field, and everyone started heading back to the walls, where there wouldn’t be titans roaming like out here.

You felt yourself nearly fall off the horse every couple minutes, but you didn’t let yourself black out, it’d only cause more problems for everyone here.

Reiner and Bertholdt didn’t pursue you guys any further, and you were thankful.

-

Everyone who was still alive, made it safely back to the walls. Upon entering the gate, everyone was horrified at seeing the Commander with only one arm remaining. You felt guilty for all this.

_If I hadn’t been dumb, this wouldn’t have happened! I had the chance to save Eren and myself, but I was too wrapped up in myself.._

You finally arrived in Trost District, where people were waiting for you and Eren, Ymir was no longer with the Scouts, she had left with Reiner and Bertholdt. You could barely walk, you had to have Sasha help you.

Everyone looked tired and traumatized at the events of today, and you were apart of that. You were kidnapped, beat to a pulp, and just tossed around like a rag doll.

“Erwin-“ you heard the familiar voice of Levi, and looked up to see him, eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

He jogged towards you and he looked frantic, but also relieved.

“What the fuck happened?” he asked both you and Sasha, his voice slightly shaking.

“L-Lots of stuff…” your voice started to wander and you felt yourself become more and more drowsy as the seconds passed.

“Y/n, **Y/N!** ”

Levi’s distressed voice had started to drift away, and you felt yourself fall to the ground.

And everything went black.

-

Your eyes had opened to a wooden ceiling in front of you. You tried to sit up, but your whole body remained in pain, and there were numerous bandages and all types of things on your body, head, body, legs, everywhere.

“Oh, you’re awake honey?” you turned your head to the voice and saw a nurse carrying a tray of food.

“I-uhm yes,” you nervously replied, fidgeting with your fingers. You looked around the room and noticed you were in the infirmary, and it was very nice.

“That’s good news, I shall let the others know,” she softly smiled at you and you thanked her as she left the room. You were still shaken up by what happened. You had passed out once again as soon as you entered safety.

You groaned and looked at your body covered in bandages. Both of your arms, your legs, your chest, and parts of your face had been bandaged. Luckily, nothing felt broken.

You took the tray of food, and the assortment of foods, and the selection was way more pleasant than it usually was. There was a croissant with butter, a mixture of multiple fruits, and soup and bread as normal, but they looked much more appetizing. There was also tea, and you were beginning to wonder if Levi did all of this.

You took a sip of the tea, and it was perfect. The heat from the tea warmed up your insides and your body felt better already.

Just as you were about to grab another treat from the silver tray, the door entering the room slammed right open, and there he was.

Eren.

You gave him a comforting smile as you put your arms out, and he bolted into them. He hugged you just tight enough to where he wouldn’t hurt you as you were still recovering. He buried his face into your neck, and you felt droplets of water drip onto your shirt. 

He was crying.

As you hugged him, you played with his hair, and held him as tight as he held you. You were so happy he was alright and hadn’t been taken away, or worse, eaten.

“I’m sorry Y/n..” he muttered between his hiccups, and you chuckled at his voice.

“None of this was your fault, it’s okay. It was Reiner and Bertholdt who did this to me,” you said, clearly talking about your injuries all over your body.

“But, I couldn’t protect you. I’m your boyfriend, that’s what I’m supposed to do!” he cried out, now looking up into your eyes as he knelt on the side of the bed.

“Shh, don’t blame yourself, there was nothing you could’ve done. You did the right thing, if you had tried something, who knows what they would’ve done to you and me,” you reassured him, but he didn’t seem to buy it.

“That doesn’t matter, I should’ve done something,” he muttered, placing his head into your lap. You smiled at how transparent and soft he was being with you, it melted your heart.

You carefully pat his head as he laid there, looking up at you.

“It’s in the past now, don’t dwell on it.”

Those words seemed to get to him, and he finally stopped complaining about how he didn’t help. But only his voice stopped, in his mind he couldn’t stop apologizing for how much of a coward he was.

“I’m just glad you’re safe as well Eren. I couldn’t bear to see you taken away, that’s why I did all of that,” you said in a soft voice to him as he sniffled his tears away.

“You’re so strong Y/n, much more than I’ll ever be at least,” he pouted and his compliment made you much more happy than it should’ve.

“Thanks for the compliment Eren, but you can be strong too. We can work on it together, okay?” you responded, still patting his hair, much to his delight. He left out a large sigh in which you could feel his breath hit your legs, it caused you to shiver.

“Alright,” he grinned and you were glad to see his beautiful smiley face. So much, that you squished his face up and gave him a small peck on the lips, and set him back down into your lap.

Your action caught him off guard, but he wasn’t going to lose. He stood up from your lap, and sat on the chair next to the bed you were laying in. You rose an eyebrow as he suddenly grabbed your hand, and began kissing each individual finger.

His sudden boldness caught you off guard, and you felt a blush arrive on your cheeks. You let a small giggle of enjoyment as he continued to kiss your delicate fingers, some of which were wrapped up in bandages.

Suddenly, you heard loud footsteps make their way towards your room, and in came all of your friends, Levi, and even Hanji.

“Oh my gosh, thank goodness you’re alright!” Krista exclaimed and she ran to hug you.

Eren looked a little disappointed that he couldn’t have you to himself anymore, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to hold your hand.

“Krista-er, Historia? You’re here? I thought you went with Ymir,” you asked and as soon as you had said that name her expression wasn’t as cheerful anymore. 

“No, I think she decided it’d be best for me to stay here and for us to go separate ways,” she tried her best to smile, but you knew she was hurt.

“I’m sorry about that,” you said with a frown, knowing how much the two of them loved each other, it must’ve been hard to separate. You couldn’t imagine doing that with Eren.

“Anyway, enough about me, how are you feeling?” she asked with a smile all over her lips.

“I’m doing alright, I did get injured quite a bit so it’s going to take some time to recover,” you said with a sigh and looked down at your body.

“That’s unfortunate, but at least you’re awake,” Armin spoke up and you noticed two faces missing from the bunch.

“Where’s Jean and Mikasa?” you asked the remaining people there.

“They got hurt along the way if you remember, so they’re busy resting up in their rooms, it wasn’t anything too serious like you,” Connie answered for everyone and you rolled your eyes at the last part.

“Thanks for reminding me Connie,” you teased and there was some laughter heard in the room.

“Its good to see you’re doing better brat,” Levi said as he approached you on your beg alongside the others, Hanji soon following.

“You’re a trooper Y/n, after getting kidnapped you still managed to pull through until we got here, takes some skill,” Hanji winked at you and you chuckled at her expressive self.

“It’s good to see you doing alright too, Hanji,” you gave her a warm smile. She gave one back and her eyes glanced to Eren’s hands holding yours and her eyes lit up.

“Ooh, Eren’s holding your hands! Are you guys like.. you know?” Hanji teased and you felt your face turn a light pink color.

“Hanji! Now’s not the time-“ you were cut off by Hanji’s loud, vocal voice.

“So I am right!” Hanji said as she pointed a finger gun in your direction with stars in her eyes. You rolled your eyes at her goofiness, still embarrassed at her asking so suddenly like that.

“Wait, are you guys actually…?” Connie asked and you realized he wasn’t there when you made it official with the others. You rubbed the back of your neck out of embarrassment.

You glanced towards Eren who seemed to be enjoying this as he massaged your fingers carefully. He never spoke up about your relationship so you were going to give him a piece of your mind.

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask Eren here,” you said as you nudged your head towards him and you felt him jolt as his hands stopped massaging your fingers.

“I-uhm-“

“They are together okay you brats? Enough with that crap,” Levi cut him off, annoyed at how embarrassing the two of you were being. However, him telling them the news got you and everyone off-guard.

“Captain, you knew?” Armin asked, puzzled and surprised as to why and how he knows you and Eren’s relationship status.

“Yes I did, now let’s move on from that atrocious subject,” he coldly responded, knowing you’d have all the time later to talk about you and Eren with them.

“We need to know why you were targeted and kidnapped along with Eren, Y/n,” Levi said, as he grabbed another seat for him to sit on.

The memories of Reiner telling you about your origins and past weren’t pleasant ones by all means, but the Scouts needed this information as soon as possible.

“Ah, that’s right,” you said, and everyone noticed the change in your voice.

You quickly summarized what Reiner had told you, and explained it the best way you could. You told them every little detail you knew, because you knew they’d need it for the future. Everyone listened closely and was shocked when they heard where you were really from, especially Levi.

“…that’s why the took me. They were also planning on taking Ymir and Eren to their hometown as well, it seems there’s multiple titan-shifters from where they’re from,” you ended your long explanation with just another speculation, which would only lead to more questions.

As you said all this, Hanji wrote down in her notebook about everything you had said. Though the information was a bit personal, you didn’t mind.

“Thank you for telling us this valuable information. It seems there’s even more we don’t know about,” Hanji said with a sigh, and you knew all this information wouldn’t really explain everything.

“Well, this will help a lot, we’ve already got one lead earlier today,” she said as she put her notebook back into her pocket. Her statement made you wonder what she was talking about.

“You already have one lead? What is it? That is if you’re able to share,” you asked, and Hanji took a deep breath.

“Titans are just humans who have been turned into what they are now,” she told you and your felt your heart stop.

Titans are humans?

“How did you guys find that out?” you wanted to know more, but judging by the looks on their faces, the way they found out wasn’t a nice way.

“My village. They were turned into titans by something, my mom is still there, lying on our house’s roof,” Connie finally said, with pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry about that, forgive me for asking,” you said with regret, and the mood seemed to change drastically.

“Well, we’ll leave you to get some rest. Hopefully you make a swift recovery,” Hanji said as she started to walk to the door, along with the others, waving bye to you. You thanked them but noticed two faces didn’t leave just yet.

“Uhm, Levi, Eren? What are you two still doing here?” you asked, kind of upset they aren’t letting you go back to sleep which you had wanted to do in the first place. Your body was extremely fatigued so you needed a lot more rest than usual.

“If only Hanji hadn’t taken you on that day,” Levi whispered as he rubbed the bridge of his noise.

“It wasn’t her fault, who would’ve thought that was going to happen Levi-“

“And if you had protected her brat,” Levi said with a cold voice as he stared directly at Eren. You could tell that hit him deep, and you were beginning to get upset with Levi for blaming him for something he couldn’t do anything about.

“Levi-“

“If you had protected her, and got her out of there faster, she wouldn’t have been beat to a pulp like that. What did you do when she was getting beat? Did you just watch?” Levi’s harsh words hit Eren like a dagger to his heart, and you couldn’t bear to see him so hurt.

“Levi, stop it! He couldn’t do anything, his arms were cut off and believe me, he tried-“

**“You should be ashamed of yourself, how can you call yourself her boyfriend when you can’t even do a simple task as to keep her safe-“**

**“LEVI, STOP!”** you cried out, furious out how childish he was being.

Levi turned his head towards you as Eren looked away from the two of you, he looked so hurt and done with himself.

“Levi, you’re being so immature right now. I thought you said you trusted me with this relationship? Cause right now that doesn’t seem to be the case,” you said with anger in your voice, “he couldn’t do anything, believe me. If he could, he would’ve. His arms were cut off, what did you expect him to do? We were high up in the trees, he could’ve gotten me killed if he did anything rash. Stop being so stupid Levi, I cannot believe you.”

Levi noticed the furious tone in your voice, and small drops of tears welling in your eyes. 

He then realized he had accidentally lashed out on Eren. He didn’t want to, he was just taking about the anger on himself for not being able to protect you.

“Y/n, I apologize, I had no intention of-“ Levi started but you cut him off.

“Leave Levi, I’m done right now. Leave Eren and I alone, and you better apologize to him later, not me,” you glared at him and Levi took the loss.

“Very well, I’ll leave you alone,” he said, trying to remain professional, but deep down he wanted to apologize a million times for hurting the two of you like that.

You were his last piece of family, he couldn’t lose you physically or emotionally.

“You fucking dumbass, Levi,” he whispered to himself as he left the room and walked down the long, cold hallways.

Back in the room, and you looked at Eren who just looked so troubled and lost for words.

“Eren, I’m sorry for what he said. None of that was true, you know that,” you said with a grim tone, but he didn’t dare to look at you, he couldn’t.

“Eren-“

“It’s okay, I understand. I’ll leave you alone so you can rest,” he tried to smile at you but you knew it was fake, it wasn’t a real, genuine smile.

“Please Eren, don’t listen to him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You said you wanted to be strong? Then be strong right now please,” you pleaded to him, hoping this wouldn’t change anything, but you knew it would.

Your words didn’t get through to him this time.

“I’ll get going now Y/n, sleep well,” he said and started walking out the door, not even bothering to look at you anymore.

“No..Eren..”

You felt your tears try to fall down, but you tried to pull them back in. However, it was no use.

You looked down on the bracelet on your wrist, and held it so tight as if he was him. You prayed that Levi’s outburst wouldn’t change anything, you didn’t want to lose him to that man’s false words.

“Please, don’t make him leave me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh some action and angst! This is a turning point in the story, and again, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! I apologize for making you pass out so much, but you were beaten, burned, and pushed to your limits so you would most likely pass out anyway. I don't know anything about the human body, so forgive me if I'm wrong haha. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter :))
> 
> I also don't exactly know why Historia went with Ymir, it was sort of a blur to me so sorry if I didn't get everything write, AOT can be confusing sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter, sorry! I'm not the biggest writer so in the future I'll be sure to make them longer. I'm almost new to AO3 so cut me some slack lol. Anyways, enjoy this little chapter!! :)

“Can you carry this inside Y/n?” Sasha asked as she handed you a crate and you gladly carried it into the house and the rest of the new Levi squad was staying at.

You were a bit surprised to be chosen for the squad, but happy nonetheless. Levi’s outburst was about a couple weeks ago, but you knew those few sentences changed your and Eren’s relationship. 

He was so much colder and distant, and whenever you would try to talk to him about the matter, he would brush you off and it annoyed you. It wasn’t the same anymore.

You entered the doorway and set the crate down into a corner of the dining room. Eren was busy cleaning, and the others were all doing their own things. You decided this would be a good chance to talk to him.

“Eren, how’s the cleaning going?” you said, trying to make some conversation first before you asked to seriously talk to him.

“Fine,” he gave a cold reply and you didn’t like his answer at all.

“Clearly, you’re so immersed into cleaning that already sparkling clean window sill you won’t even talk to me,” you retorted back, crossing your arms. His attitude was getting to you.

“I’m just trying to make sure it’s clean enough for Levi, you said it yourself, you know how he is,” he replied, and you could tell the harshness of his voice.

“Eren, I’ve been trying to talk to you and you keep pushing me to the side. I’m not a piece of lint, I’m your girlfriend,” your voice was beginning to rise and you saw Eren close his eyes for a second.

He stood up and took off the cloth covering his mouth, and you gave him a smug look. His eyes told you he was not pleased.

“Eren, stop giving me the cold shoulder and tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Nothing is wrong Y/n,” he muttered but you knew damn well that was a lie.

“Nothing is wrong? Then why the hell have you been treating me like crap lately, is it because of what Levi said a couple weeks ago-“

“Stop, please.”

The way he cut you off with his cold, monotone voice made you shiver. He sounded so harsh, and not like the Eren you knew.

“No, we’re going to talk, now.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care, you’re going to give me something for once in the past couple of weeks, I don’t want to be treated like this,” the volume in your voice was slowly increasing and both of you were beginning to get more upset.

“I said I don’t want to!”

“Stop acting like a child and talk to me no-“

“Uhm you guys, maybe not inside?” both you snd Eren turned to look at Connie who just entered the door along with the others, too afraid to say anything. You rubbed the bridge of your nose and dragged Eren outside.

“Sorry, you guys do your thing, we’re going to chat real quick,” you gave them a twisted smile and the others silently nodded and let you do whatever with Eren.

You brought him to the side of the house and pushed him against the wall, crossing your arms as you looked at him dead in the eye.

“Tell me what’s going on because I’m not letting you leave until you tell me,” you ordered and he just took a deep sigh.

“I think we should…take a break,” those words were like a dagger stabbing you in your heart. _He can’t be serious, right?_

_Take a break?_

“W-What? Why?” you asked him, your voice shaking.

“I just think I need time to sort myself out, and maybe things aren’t working out the way we thought they were,” Eren said, not looking you in the eye.

“What the hell are you talking about, we’ve been fine! I don’t understand Eren,” your voice was starting to break. You didn’t want to do this.

Eren didn’t say anything.

“This is absolute bullshit, you love me right?” you basically pleaded him to say that he did, but to your dismay, he didn’t say anything.

“I can’t fucking believe this. Does this bracelet not mean anything to you then?” you shoved your wrist in his face, showing the wooden beaded bracelet still wrapped on your wrist.

No response.

You felt your heart sink to the bottom of your stomach, he had to be lying right? 

“Eren, answer me right now, if you don’t, I’m going to assume you never loved me,” you bitterly said, never taking your eyes off him while he never put his eyes on you.

Again, he didn’t answer.

“Of fucking course. Fine, if thats what you want, let’s break up,” you said, ripping the bracelet off from your wrist and putting it into your pocket. While you were furious and heart broken, you didn’t want to lose the bracelet.

Eren sighed, knowing this was better for you in the long run. He couldn’t lose you, so doing this was the only way.

You stomped into the house and slammed the door behind you. Everyone looked a bit scared as to why you were acting more intimidating than usual.

You decided to go into your room shared with Sasha for time being. You didn’t want to look him in the eye, and it didn’t help that you were now going to be in the same house for the time being. And here you thought living together was going to be a good thing.

You slammed your face into your pillow, and just laid there. You didn’t cry, because you knew he was lying, you knew there was a bigger reason to why he did this.

You saw how he looked at you, how much he cared for you, the tears he cried for you, the hugs and kisses he gave you. It all felt genuine, and like love.

But what hurt the most was seeing how much those few sentences changed him.

The way he looked at you wasn’t the same, the way he took care of you wasn’t the same, the tears were of sadness and regret, the hugs and kisses felt empty, he didn’t seem the same.

You knew he loved you, he never said he did, but he never said he didn’t either, and frankly you could just tell by his actions. He had to be lying about everything just now, there’s no other explanation.

You laid in your bed, filling the room with a melancholy atmosphere. 

You didn’t want to accept it, but perhaps this would give time Eren to sort himself out and realize Levi was wrong about everything.

You suddenly heard a knock on the door, and as miserable you were, you let whoever it was in.

“Uhm Y/n, dinner’s ready if you want it,” it was Sasha’s voice as she peeked through the crack of the door.

“Cool, I’ll go out in a little bit, just give me a minute,” your words were muffled as you didn’t move your head from the pillow your face was in.

“Sure thing,” she replied as she quietly closed the door and left you to yourself. You finally laid up from the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

You took out the bracelet from your pocket and played with it for a little bit. Even though you were technically not his girlfriend for the time being, you didn’t want to throw it away.

You put the bracelet on the bed side table next to your bed, and sat up and decided to have some dinner with your friends.

-

Dinner was, awkward to say the least.

The tension between you and Eren was high and miserable. Everyone took notice, and for the most part you didn’t say anything, which wasn’t very like you.

After that, you took a cool shower, hoping it would relax your senses. You went to your bedroom far earlier than everyone else, and you just laid in your bed.

After a while, you had actually fell asleep, but every slight noise would wake you up. Your whole mind was on a marathon with its thoughts, and it was hard to fully fall into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and in entered Sasha, your room mate for the time being.

She tip-toed her way into her bed, not making a noise, thinking you were actually asleep. You were facing the wall and heard every movement she made, she wasn’t exactly stealthy.

You heard her blankets ruffle and the creaking of the bed as she laid in her bed. Then, you heard munching sounds, which wasn’t unusual for Sasha.

“Sasha, I know you’re eating something right now,” your voice caught her off guard and she looked at you facing the wall.

“You’re awake?” she nervously asked and you chuckled to yourself.

“Duh, why else would I be talking?”

“I don’t know, you could be talking in your sleep or something.”

“Pft, yeah right,” you grumbled and continued to lay in the same position. You heard Sasha finish whatever piece of food she had, and you could only imagine the crumbs on her bed.

To your surprise, you didn’t hear her lay down, and it sounded as if she were in the same position, sitting up.

“Hey Y/n, if you don’t mind me intruding, did something happen between you and Eren?” Sasha finally asked the inevitable. You sighed, and decided to just tell her straight up.

“We’re taking a break, or at least thats what Eren calls it,” you muttered. It should have been painfully obvious by now.

“Ah, I see, makes sense. You stomped in all mad and didn’t leave the room at all. And when you did, dinner was extremely tense-“

“Thanks for all the reminders Sasha,” you scoffed and you heard her give a little ‘sorry’.

“To be honest, it was sudden and I don’t really know why. But what happened happened,” you said, “you can tell the others if you want, I don’t care and I’m sure Eren probably doesn’t.”

Sasha didn’t reply and you heard her shuffle into her blanket, causing the bed to creak and makes all sort of noises.

“Well, just know you still have us if you need anything,” Sasha’s sweet voice made you feel a little better, and you smiled to yourself.

“Thanks Sasha, I appreciate it.”

After that little chat, things quieted down and soon you heard Sasha’s loud snores which you were used to every night by now.

You tried to get some shut eye, but that task was proven difficult. 

However, after what felt like hours, you finally got some rest.

-

A couple days later, Levi had come to visit after doing some business back at the headquarters. You couldn’t help but ignore him, you knew those words were was caused Eren to turn away from you.

Hanji and some of her squad came to visit as well, and spilled the news that Pastor Nick had been murdered, someone the Scouts had been working with for a while.

While it was unfortunate, that wasn’t the most of your worries. Your relationship with Eren was. Your emotions were getting in the way of things, and you hated it but you couldn’t help it. He meant too much to you.

Everyone seemed to know how, except for those who arrived today, like Levi and Hanji. However, you didn’t plan on sharing the news with them anyway.

“Captain Levi,” a red haired girl entered the house, and she caught everyone’s attention.

“A message from Commander Erwin.”

She handed him the note and you couldn’t help but look at Eren. He just looked so tired, and ashamed of himself knowing he can’t use the hardening skills that everyone was hoping for. You wanted to give him comfort, but he said he wanted time to himself so that’s what you gave him.

“Everyone, out. We leave now. Leave no trace we were here,” Levi’s stern orders caught everyone off guard, but everyone listened and got a move on.

You all quickly grabbed your things, making sure to not leave anything that would make it seem you were all there.

All of you watched from above as soldiers surrounded the house you were staying in, and broke inside.

“Stupid bastards..” you muttered to yourself, upset you once again had to leave a place you were starting to call home.

“New orders came from the government. There’s been a freeze on all Scout activity outside the wall,” Levi began, “They’re telling us to hand over Eren and Historia.”

Of course they were after those two.

“Can’t we get a goddamn break,” you sarcastically said, not expecting the others to hear.

It was decided to head to Trost District, where it’d be easier to sneak in. Hanji and Moblit left, and the remaining of her squad was now with us.

You all arrived in town, trying to blend in with the other civilians around you all.

“Try not to walk in a cluster, we’ll stand out.”

You looked around your surroundings and noticed the royal family flag everywhere. There were also various things talking about them, whether it be an actual person, or a paper, or anything you can read.

“Watch out! Behind us!” Levi yelled and sure enough, here came a wagon and they took no time in taken “Eren” and “Historia.”

“Armi-I mean, Christa and Eren! They got snatched away again!” Sasha messed up her words and you fought the urge to roll your eyes at her acting.

You gave her a light smack on her header and she winced. 

After that, you all quickly made your move to save “Eren” and “Historia.”

-

Saving the two of them was relatively easy, they were inexperienced kidnappers after all.

You all quickly tied them up and got ready to meet up with Levi, that being his orders.

“I hate being that dumbass’ stunt double,” Jean cringed as he took off his wig and threw it to the ground. You chuckled and grabbed the fake hair and threw into a bag.

“Yeah? Well get used to it, who knows how often stuff like this is going to happen,” you teased and cleared up the area around you.

“Shit man, that was like torture, and I feel even worse for Armin. That asshole was all molesti-“

“We got it Jean, thanks for the info,” Connie rolled his eyes and he kept guard in case of an ambush.

You looked at Armin who seemed a bit, shaken up from the incident, and that was putting it lightly. You walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder to which he jumped in response.

“You okay Armin? I know that must’ve been a not so pleasant experience,” you gave a half smile in attempt in cheering him up. He gave a slight smile back.

“Yeah, it was just uncomfortable, that’s all. At least it wasn’t the real Historia who had to go through that,” he chuckled and you smiled, he was such a sweet boy.

You went to turn away when Armin suddenly stopped you.

“Hey Y/n, can I ask you something?” you could tell he was a bit nervous by the tone of his voice, but nonetheless you nodded and let him ask you whatever he wanted to ask.

“Are you and Eren on bad terms?” he said and it caught you off guard, but he continued, “I don’t really want to get involved, but you two seemed so happy and I’m just dumbfounded you guys are taking a break, it doesn’t seem like you two.”

You took a deep sigh, he was right.

“Yeah, it was pretty random, and to tell the truth, Levi said some not so nice words a couple of weeks ago and I think they got to him. I’m sure he just feels guilty. And no, we’re not on bad terms,” you gave him a smile that reassured him a lot.

“Thanks, hopefully things work out,” he replied with his sweet voice and you went back to getting ready to head out.

You and the others were standing on a rooftop, on the lookout for Levi, who you were supposed to meet up with.

“Gunshots! From there!” Sasha exclaimed as she pointed to her right, and you began to feel uneasy.

“I heard a bunch of shots!”

You all looked in the direction she was talking about and everyone was a bit worried about the situation going on.

“You think something happened?”

“Most likely,” Mikasa replied to Jean’s comment which only made him more surprised and unsettled.

“The Captain had this message for us. From now on, we’ll be fighting humans too, and not just titans,” her voice was as cold as ice, and as much as you didn’t want to, you knew it would come to this.

You were prepared.

As soon as she said that, she jumped off the rooftop and made her way to the direction Sasha was pointing at. You quickly followed after, not wanting to lose anyone, especially Eren.

As you were all skimming through the sky, Connie noticed Eren and Historia lying in a cart, clearly unconscious. Soon after, there he was, Levi. He quickly followed the cart and took out someone targeting him with much ease, you were beginning to wonder how much he’s killed already.

“Chase the wagon!” he ordered, blood trickling down his face. You followed and all of you started heading after the wagon.

“Listen up, they’re used to fighting other people. They already got three of ours. If we’re gonna get those two back, you can’t hesitate! If you get the chance, you kill, got it?” Levi’s orders hit you like a stone, but you knew you had to do it to save those two.

“Roger.”

Armin and Jean quickly went to retake the wagon, but Jean nearly got killed because he hesitated in killing an enemy. Luckily, Armin saved him, by killing her. It shook you, but Armin was just trying to save Jean.

You knew you’d get on Jean for that later.

Everything seemed to be going alright, you guys had control of the wagon now, but suddenly three of them came up behind you all and and nearly got Jean and Armin by a smidge.

The wagon carrying Eren and Historia soon got out of your sight, and you couldn’t do anything. You were furious.

You went to shoot a cable into a building and chase after them, but Levi quickly stopped you.

“What the hell, we let them get away, we have to save them!” you yelled out of anger at him and he scoffed in reply.

“Not now, fall back, it’s no use trying to chase after them right now,” he told you and your anger was building up.

“We’re just going to let them go?!”

“Yes Y/n, we have to for now, we’ll save them once we know where they’re headed,” Levi responded and you brushed his hand off from your shoulder.

“Fucking shit,” you whispered to yourself and saw Armin feeling sick to his stomach after murdering someone in cold blood.

“Armin-“

“I’ll take Armin to the river, he needs some time to sort himself out,” Mikasa cut your words off as she started directing Armin to the river.

You were beyond angry and turned to Levi.

“What the hell do we do now?” you asked, staring him dead in the eye. You both didn’t let your guard down as you kept eye contact.

“We figure out where the hell they’re headed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, angst?? Sort of, not really. Angst is fun to write, but not fun to read so I'll go easy on you. I could write about my favorite characters dying and not be phased, but when I read something with my favorite character dying I will bawl my eyes out. Continuing on, don't be mad at me for this! It's all part of the _plot_ and _character development_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for the kudos some of you have left, it is greatly appreciated! It really made my day as this is my first published fanfic, so seeing support made me happy. Thank you again! <33

After interrogating Dino Reeves, desperate to find out some new information, you were all given some information that might help you all figure out where Eren and Historia were being held, and there was no time to waste, even if they weren’t harming them. Who knows when they could be killed, it could happen at any moment.

You all had abducted two of the Interior Police, and you and the others were upstairs while both Levi and Hanji tortured the man to get information out of him.

You wondered how it felt, torturing people. Did it feel disgutsing? Did it feel rewarding? Frankly, you wanted to give it a try. Your mind was all over the place after Eren had been abducted, and you were nearly going insane.

“Y/n, it’s going to be alright, we’re going to save them,” Armin rested a hand on your shoulder and you flinched at the sudden contact, you had been out of it until he touched you.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, I know we’re going to save them no matter what, I’m just worried about what could be happening to them,” you answered and Armin had a look of sympathy on his face.

He sat in the seat next to you with the others, while Mikasa leaned against the wall. She was just as frantic, but you were off the walls.

There was suddenly a blood-curdling scream heard from below, and while the other shuddered at the sound of it, you didn’t move a muscle.

“I feel like the screams are louder than when the captain did it,” Sasha timidly said as you stared at the table in front of you.

“Even though I know it’s to save those two, it makes me sick,” Connie admitted and your leg began to bop up and down out of your uneasiness.

“Let’s face it..we’re criminals now.”

Everyone’s head popped up at Armin’s comment, but he was just stating the obvious. You already knew.

“The enemies that we’re fighting..we’re not killing them because they’re trying to eat us. It’s because their views are different,” Armin said, “no, just the group they belong to. And for that their lives..”

“Armin..” Mikasa muttered as Armin slouched in his seat.

“All of us…we’re not good people anymore.”

Armin’s thoughts weren’t wrong, but it made you sick to your stomach as he talked, and you didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because of you loosing your mind, but you wanted to yell at someone, anyone.

“State the obvious will you?” your voice boomed and everything jolted at your sudden unstable voice intruding.

“Y/n?“

“We know we’re not good people. For god damn sake, call us evil if you will. But we’re fighting for what we think is right. Everyone is going to have different views. Sure, killing isn’t the answer, but do you want us to just talk to them?” your voice grew more aggressive as you spoke, “No, the world isn’t that simple. God, I wish it was, but it's not. It’s either kill, or be killed out there.”

Everyone sat there dumbfounded at your outburst, and you just sat there, head still low.

“Y/n-“

“I need to go for a walk.”

You cut off Sasha’s words as you stood up from the table with such force and marched out the front door, not taking anything or anyone with you.

Hell, going for a walk during times like this wasn’t safe, especially now that you’re considered a target by Reiner and Bertholdt, even if they weren’t anywhere near here.

You slammed the door on your way out and walked into the forest nearby. You’ve always adored nature, and now wasn’t any different. You found a small spot by a tree, in the meadows, large grass surrounding the area. You slouched against the tree and your back slid down slowly. You sighed and looked at the bright moon ahead of you.

The gloomy, night sky cowered above you, and while it was a beautiful sight, you couldn’t help but think of Eren.

Everything reminded you of him at this point. Eyes, hair, flowers, clothes, anything. He was constantly on your mind and would never leave.

His gorgeous bright eyes that shined in the sunlight. His cheeky smile that never failed to make you smile yourself. HIs chocolate-colored locks that waved in the wind. He was everything to you, and could couldn’t lose him.

Breaking up is terrible, and you’d never get over it. But, if that’s what he wants to be happy, you’ll do it. Seeing him happy is enough.

“Eren..I miss you…” you muttered to yourself as you burrowed your head into your hands, tears starting to form in your eyes. You couldn’t help it, anything that has to do with him would make you cry.

You sniffed your tears away and went to pick a flower nearby next to you that had the same color as Eren’s aqua eyes.

When suddenly, a hand covered your mouth.

Your eyes widened and you immediately went to fight back and defend yourself, when a hand hit your nape, and your eyes started to fall.

Whoever this was, they knew how to dispose of someone easily and effectively.

-

“The true royal successor..is Historia?”

“In other words, both Eren and Historia are likely wherever Rod Reiss is,” Hanji replied and Moblit suddenly slapped a piece of paper on the cobble stoned wall.

“That’s him,” Levi told the group.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, but Levi noticed someone was missing. Someone very important to him.

“Where’s Y/n?” he asked the others, and they all shifted uncomfortably in their clothing.

“She went for a walk after a tough talk we had..” Armin spoke for the others and Levi knew this wasn’t good. For whatever reason, his gut was telling him that something was off.

“Do you know where she went?”

“No sir, she just left without saying anything. Not to mention, it was a while ago,” Armin said and those words only surged more panic through Levi’s veins.

“Hanji, explain everything else to those brats, I need to go find her,” Levi said, his voice partially shaken. Hanji nodded as Levi grabbed his cloak and put on his hood as he began to look for you.

She swiftly left the house and cared about nothing else right now, you were the only thing on his mind. He ran to look for you in the meadows, he knew how fond you were of nature as a child, and he didn’t expect that to change.

He searched and was becoming even more frantic, you were no where to be seen. He found the tree you were once laying against, and there something on the tree.

It was a note.

He quickly snatched it and read it as fast as he could.

_“I have the girl Levi_

_And I won’t be afraid to hurt her_

_I know she means something to ya,_

_Whatever it is, be prepared for her to be possibly dead when you arrive to try and stop us,_

_Good luck”_

By the looks of it, it had to be Kenny. Who else would know of your relationship with him?

“Fuck..FUCK!” he bursted out with anger and kicked the tree, causing it to shake by the strength of his leg. He grabbed the note and ripped it to shreds, fuming with angry and guilt.

He had broken another promise. 

“That fucking bastard, if only I had been there,” Levi was sweating bullets and knew nothing could be done. They had to go through with their plan or else all three of them could be killed. It was a gamble, but he couldn’t just act on his own.

He was beginning to wonder why he took you, but he must’ve done it to thrown Levi off and ruin their plans.

Levi sighed and noticed the torn up flower that had been ripped off its stem. He knew that was your doing, you were always fond of nature anyway. Not to mention, it had Eren’s eye color.

Levi felt guilty for all of this, ruining your relationship with Eren where you were so cheerful and happy, something he hadn’t seen in a while. He also felt guilty for letting you get taken away so easily. He was like your big brother, he had to protect you.

“I’ll save you Y/n, just wait.”

-

_“Oh my, what a mess you are!” your mother called out to Levi as she went up to him._

_Levi flinched as she tried to clean him with the rag he had after he had gotten into a fight for some money. He didn’t like fighting, but he needed to do it in order to survive underground._

_“Who the hell are you?” Levi scoffed as she began to clean the dirt off his face._

_“Call me Amelia,” she smiled at him as she cleaned the rest of his visible skin. Levi was shocked, he had never been shown affection like this before._

_“Why are you doing this? Do you want money or something?” he asked her as she chuckled._

_“Of course not, I just want to help you. You look quite young, how old are you young man?”_

_Levi didn’t say anything for a couple seconds before giving in._

_“22.”_

_“My my, you’re still a young man. What’re you doing out here fighting?” she asked and he scoffed at her._

_“What do you think woman? I’m trying to survive.”_

_She sighed. She was used to seeing people down here with the same attitude, thinking the only way to survive down here was to fight and steal, she didn’t like it at all, and she frankly felt bad for them._

_“It’s a shame you had to resort to fighting and stealing to survive down here. I have two kids and a little baby, but we still get by without what you’re doing young man,” she told him and he furrowed his eyebrows at what she was getting at._

_“You probably have a husband to provide for you, someone who can actually get a job unlike me,” Levi coldly responded, expecting her to back away, but to his surprise, she didn’t look terrified at all._

_“While you’re right, we have three kids and it’s not easy. Why don’t you get a job yourself young man?”_

_“Please stop calling me ‘young man’.”_

_“Then what would you like to go by?”_

_“…Levi.”_

_“Great, well, why don’t you get a job Levi?” she asked with curious eyes and Levi looked away from her, embarrassed at the fact that she was taller than him._

_“Because I don’t know anything. I can’t read or write, or do anything. All I was taught was how to fight, and that’s what I used, got it woman?” he gave her a slight glare, but she had a look of worry in her eyes._

_“I’m very sorry to hear that. You’re so young, you shouldn’t have to go through this,” she paused for a moment before continuing.  
“Why don’t you come and have dinner with my family and I? It’d be a good experience for you, it doesn’t seem like you have anyone else out here.”_

_Levi’s eyes widened at the offer, and he was about to refuse. However, he realized he may never get a chance like this, so he reluctantly agreed much to her delight._

_When he arrived, he was greeted with two smaller children below him and he was not very fond of kids, but he dealt with it for the sake of getting free food._

_He soon learned everyone’s names. Henry, the father. Mark, the elder son. Amy, the middle daughter. And Y/n, their little baby daughter._

_For some reason, he felt so welcomed even though he had just met them. They were beyond happy to have a guest over, even though they had no idea who he was._

_He liked this._

_The dinner had ended, and he was begin to leave when Amelia approached him once more._

_“Levi, I hope you enjoyed dinner,” she smiled at him with her young but elderly eyes._

_“I did, I appreciate it.”_

_“Why don’t you come over whenever, we’d be happy to have you,” she proposed and Levi was taken aback by the offer. He would normally refuse, but he said his answer before he could think._

_“I’ll do so, thank you Amelia,” he said her name for the first time as he ran off, leaving their home, as she smiled watching him._

_Over a couple years, he continued to visit and grew very close with the family. He even brought his new close friends, Farlan and Isabel, to meet them and they were sort of like one big family._

_He still continued fighting and stealing, and got ahold of ODM gear. That led to even more trouble, more than he had anticipated._

_While trying to kill the commander of the Survey Corps, he had gotten caught along with Farlan and Isabel. They had been forced to join the Scouts, and before he left for who knew how long, he went to say goodbye to the family who had taken him in._

_“You’re joining the Survey Corps?”_

_Amelia looked beyond worried as she knew how dangerous the regiment was. Henry too looked worried, while Mark and Amy looked confused. You were busy playing with toy blocks on the carpet._

_“You know how dangerous that is right? You’re gifted in fighting, but I’d secretly hope you leave the live of crime,” your mother said with sadness in her voice._

_“I know, it’s sudden, it just happened. But, I’ll have Isabel and Farlan with me, we’ll be fine,” Levi tried to reassure them, but even he was lying to himself._

_“Levi, you’re like our second son, we don’t want anything to happen to you,” your father spoke up and Levi grimaced, not wanting to join either._

_“I’m thankful for all you’ve done for me, but it’s time for me to find my own way.”_

_Your mother had tears in her eyes and Mark and Amy knew the situation wasn’t good. Your mother stood up from the table where the three of them were sitting and hugged Levi tight. He wasn’t one for physical affection, but he hugged her back._

_“Please be careful, all three of you.”_

_“We will, and once I can, I’ll get you guys out of this place. I’ll let you go to the surface, as my thanks for taking care of me for these years,” Levi told them._

_“You really don’t have to.”_

_“I will, and you can’t stop me Amelia.”_

_She sighed and they started walking towards the door, saying their goodbyes to him, including Mark and Amy._

_You suddenly crawled up to his boots and Levi noticed you. He was disappointed he wasn’t going to see you grow up, but perhaps it was for the best. He crouched down and gave a little kiss on your forehead, and you giggled. He had a slight smile on his face as he left, saying his goodbyes to your family and leaving with Isabel and Farlan._

_It had been another few years since he left, and they haven’t been great. Farlan and Isabel, his two closest friends were killed on their first expedition together. It tore him apart, but he remained in the Scouts._

_He eventually asked Erwin if he could let you guys go up from the underground to the surface, and Erwin luckily agreed._

_You were all brought up to the surface, though Levi didn’t meet you. He couldn’t face you after knowing he broke his promise by letting Isabel and Farlan die._

_One day, Levi was walking around the market after one of their expeditions. He was looking for some new tea, more specifically black tea, his favorite. He was examining the herbs of the tea when he felt someone bump into his legs. By the feel of it, they were most likely a child and he already did not want to deal with whoever it was._

_He looked down and his eyes met the child’s, and he immediately recognized them._

_“Y/n?”_

_You look up at him with slightly confused eyes as he felt his breathes nearly stop. He hadn’t seen you in forever and he never thought he’d see you again._

_He kneeled down and you cocked your head to the side, trying to connect the dots with who this man was, because he looked strangely familiar to you._

_“..you’ve grown so much since I last saw you,” Levi told you and when he talked your brain had finally realized who he was._

_“Levi!” you exclaimed as you jump onto him, and he staggered at the sudden hug. He assumed you were around 6 by the looks of it._

_“Where did you go? You left us!” you exclaimed as he started to feel guilty once again. People around you were watching so he made you stand back up as he crouched down to talk to you._

_“I had to some things.”_

_“But you never even came to say hi..”_

_Even more regret and guilt hit him hard in the chest. He sighed and went to hug you once more._

_“I’m sorry Y/n.”_

_You were confused as to why he was apologized, but you hugged him back nonetheless._

_He pulled away as you gave him a bright smile._

_“I like your cape! Mommy said you joined the Scouts, it sounds awesome, I want to join too!” you exclaimed and Levi felt his heart drop._

_“Y/n..do you really mean that?”_

_“Whadda’ mean?”_

_“Do you really want to join the Scouts?”_

_“Yeah! It seems so cool to go out and explore, and I also really like the cape you get,” you calmly said, a bit puzzled as to why he was asking so many questions._

_Levi licked his dry lips and didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want you to join the Survey Corps, it was too dangerous for you. But, could he stop you?_

_“Hey, where’s Uncle Farlan and Auntie Isabel, I thought they would be here too!” you asked and Levi looked at you with tired eyes._

_“They’re..gone Y/n..” he decided to not lie to you. You needed to know the harsh truth of the world, not like the other kids. He had to prepare you for the real, cruel world so you wouldn’t die so easily like the others._

_You furrowed your eyebrows, but shrugged off what he had said._

_“Y/n, where ar-“_

_“Y/n! Where are you?!”_

_Levi was suddenly cut off and he knew those voices, even if they sounded a bit older. He couldn’t face them, not like this. He quickly turned towards you once again._

_“Y/n, don’t tell anyone about this, it’ll be our little secret, okay?”_

_“But, why can’t I tell Mark and Amy-“_

_“You just can’t. Plus, don’t you have to have a little secret between only us?” Levi asked, trying to convince as fast as he could. Luckily, you were easily persuaded._

_“Okay!”_

_As soon as you had say those words, he vanished from the scene, and you had never seen him since then until now._

_“Y/n, there you are, you can’t wander off like that you goofball,” Mark said as the two of the approached you. You looked confused and your two siblings too notice of that._

_“Y/n, is something wrong?” Mark asked and you snapped back into reality, happy to see your siblings._

_“No, it’s fine!” you giggled knowing you had a secret with Levi, someone you looked up to a lot even though you didn’t interact with him a whole lot like the other two._

_“Good, now let’s get going before mommy and daddy get mad,” Mark smiled as he picked you up to carry you back to your cozy home on the surface, much better than the underground._

_Levi watched from afar as the three of you left, and he felt grim knowing how much he missed them. But he knew it was for the best, he didn’t want to associate himself with them at the moment. They were too good of a family for him._

Levi had never seen you or the family until now, and there was no way he could turn away from you. Now, he devoted to protecting you, the last member of his family.

That was his new promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do some of Levi's backstory with you and your family in this story. If you didn't guess it, your family was underground because they were practically dumped onto Paradis by some of the titan shifters. They had no money, so they were sent to the underground. I don't know if that's how it works, but whatever lol. This is why Levi is so protective of you besides the fact to you're like family to him; he doesn't want to break anymore promises.
> 
> Hope you liked it <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again, sorry! I've been busy with Thanksgiving and spending time with family, and now I have school coming up soon so there might not be many updates soon, sorry again! :( <33

Your eyes slowly opened to the sound of familiar worried voice.

“Why..why is Y/n here father?”

_Father?_

You tried to ease drop in on their conversation, but you were still drowsy and you were beginning to wonder if they injected you with some sort of fluid.

“Kenny brought her here, I’m not exactly sure what her purpose is here, but she is not of our concerns right now.”

Your eyes fluttered open and you noticed the over-bearing bright blue surrounding you with hints of purple. It was cold, and you noticed you were only your tank top under your shirt and your pants. Everything else was gone, perhaps they checked for any weapons and disregarded your uniform? 

You were beyond puzzled, and as you looked around you saw the back of a blonde haired girl.

She twisted her head around to reveal that she was none other than Historia. You were beginning to feel more awake, well, more or less. You were still very drowsy and incapable of doing anything.

“Y/n..” she muttered as she saw how helpless you were, tied and gagged once again. She hated this sight.

“Historia, come here,” a man told her and you assumed he was her father, who else would it be? Your vision was blurry and you felt lost. What exactly happened?

All you could remember was that you had been abducted, and now you were here. You were confused as if they did anything to you during the time you were out.

You looked around aimlessly, trying to figure out where you were. Historia and her father were talking about something, and you suddenly heard muffled screams. They were loud, and they sounded so painful.

You turned your head the right to see something moving on some sort of pedestal. It was moving with so much force, and you squinted your eyes trying to make out who it is.

Then a familiar shade of greenish-blue caught your eye.

_Eren?_

You finally realized it was him, and your mind was telling you to do something, anything. However, your body just wouldn’t budge.

You heard talking and Eren’s muffled screams, and you felt so helpess. Your eyes were half-closed, your whole body was full of goosebumps, your arms and legs felt weak. You couldn’t do anything.

Suddenly, a man with a hat appeared and began talking to Historia and her father. He glanced over to you for a split second and his stare pierced into your eyes. 

He then walked over to Eren, and you saw faint blood spilling from his head. You felt your heart stop, but everything was so blurry you couldn’t even tell much of what was happening.

After some time, he walked over to you, and you looked up at him with tired eyes.

“Hey, I know you’re close with Levi, aren’t ya?”

The mention of Levi’s name caught you off guard, but you couldn’t respond with the gag on your mouth.

“I wonder who are you to be close to that rascal,” he muttered and you furrowed your eyebrows trying to understand what he was getting at.

He sighed and soon after left to the just the four of you again. You tried to move any inch of your body, but you continued to lay on the freezing, rock hard floor.

Historia’s loud and terrified voice ring in your ears as you laid there. Her voice turned into soft whispers, something you could barely hear. It was all a blur, Eren’s voice was mixed with Historia’s.

Then, there was a loud sound of glass breaking. Yells followed and a loud cracking noise. You used every bit of your strength to keep your eyes stuck open.

There were all kinds of noises everywhere, but out of no where there was an ear-ringing, insanely loud noise and gusts of winds hit you in the face. It almost sounded like when Eren transforms.

You squinted your eyes to see who it was as wind bursted into your eyes. It was a bright, nearly blinding light and you shut your eyes as a reflex.

_What is happening?_

It just keep getting worse and worse, and you were beginning to wonder if this was it for you. You couldn’t move, or do anything, and you didn’t even know what was exactly happening.

“Y/n!”

You recognized that voice.

Jean?  


“Shit, what the fuck happened to you,” he muttered as he started frantically untying you and taking the gag off your mouth. You coughed out loads of spit and caught your breath. This was the second god damn time this happened.

“Can..can you move?”

“N-No, I can barely..fucking…see,” you tried to use your words and he let out a loud breathe as he picked you up, holding you bridal style as he went to meet up with others helping Eren and Historia.

“Y/n!” both Sasha and Connie yelled out when they saw you and you felt relieved to hear more familiar voices.

When Levi saw you, he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Luckily, Kenny didn’t seem to harm you, you were just drowsy was all. He continued to work on getting Eren out of the chains he was stuck in.

Jean sat you down as he went to help both Levi and Connie as they struggled to free Eren. You felt so helpless, having to be saved and only causing more problems for everyone. If only you hadn’t gone on that walk out of anger that day..

Finally, Eren was free and you were all backed up against the wall. You sat there, eyes half opened as you braced for the worst to happen. You wanted to look at Eren in the face and tell him everything was going to be alright, but even you didn’t know that. You were out of it and so was he, as he slouched to the ground, and you heard his familiar muffled cries.

“I’m sorry, everyone…”

You felt your heart ache as he said this words. He’s blaming himself for all this again, isn’t he?

You heard their chatter, as you sat there, not contributing. You sat quietly, your head burrowed into your knees. They were trying to figure out how to escape, and even you didn’t know how.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you briefly saw Eren run out towards the titan, and you felt panic surge through you. What is he doing?

He transformed, and some sort of material flowed out from him, creating the same crystal texture as the area around you all.

“Everyone! Get underneath Eren!”

Everyone followed his orders and Jean swiftly picked you up from the ground and carried you to safety. Well, hopefully safety.

You closed your eyes and prayed everything would turn out alright, and more specifically that Eren would be alright.

-

“Eren!”

Both Jean and Mikasa helped Eren out of some sort of crystal replica of his titan, and you assumed it was the hardening everyone was talking about for some time now.

You sat there, in your thin tank top shivering, just wanting to get out of this awful place, you didn’t even know why you were here in the first place.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Historia asked you as she kneeled down to look at you on the floor. While your body was still drowsy, your vision was starting to look better.

“I’m..fine,” you managed to tell her as she tried to give a small smile, but it was hard after everything you’ve been through.

Levi soon walked up to the two of you and his face was full of regret.

“I’m sorry Y/n, I should’ve been there to protect you. You got kidnapped for my ignorance, and they wanted to use you to tear us down,” Levi explained as he apologized.

“Why are you apologizing Levi?” you weakly asked and his face scrunched up, as if he was holding back.

He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around your cold and tired body. You managed to do the same, just not with the same amount of strength as him. You smiled to yourself, happy to finally feel some warmth from anyone at all.

Levi let go and went to explain to Eren about how plugging up Wall Maria would be possible now, and while you listened, you couldn’t help but look at Eren.

You missed him so much, and just wanted to jump into his arms, but your body wouldn’t let you. You wanted to feel his warmth once again.

Eren twisted his head and his eyes met yours. Your (E/C) colored eyes stared deep into his, and both of yours were filled with sorrow, guilt, regret, but also love.

“Y/n!” Eren said as he stumbled towards you on the ground. He kneeled down and pounced onto you, his masculine arms holding your entire body.

“Y/n, I’m sorry for being so foolish, I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I can’t live without you, I’m so sorry.”

His words were quiet and full of pain as he held you tight. You missed this.

You lifted your weak arms and hugged him back with the strength you had left, and a hug had never felt better than now.

“It’s okay Eren, I was never mad,” you whispered to him and his grip tightened on your body.

“I love you, Y/n.”

Those words caught you off guard, and the two of you had never said those three words to each other before. However, hearing those words with such a deep meaning roll off his tongue, made you so unbelievably happy.

“I love you too, Eren.”

Just as you exchanged those words with him, Sasha and Connie came from the ceiling and declared they had secured an exit. Your body was still fairly weak, so you had a little bit of trouble climbing up the rope, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. And before you knew it, you were on a wagon.

Rod Reiss was crawling along the Earth and it was disturbing, to say the least. Everything was a god damn mess as Historia, Eren, and Hange talked about what information they learned from Historia’s father.

It was a lot to take in, and your eyes slowly faded into darkness as you felt asleep, a result of your drowsiness.

-

“Y/n, wake up, we’re back,” you heard the delicate voice of Eren awake you and you slowly open your restless eyes. Once your eyes had opened, you noticed you felt less drowsy and overall way better than before.

You grabbed Eren’s hand to hop out of the wagon, and you didn’t let go of his warm hand. You were still unsteady, so Eren had to hold you a bit as you were all about to head to the meeting to figure out the strategy to defeat Rod Reiss, however before you could follow the others Eren stopped you.

“Y/n, you’re still not fully recovered from whatever the hell they did to you. You should stay back,” Eren suggested and you were a bit offended he thought you couldn’t contribute.

“Eren you and I both know how much I want to help defeat that bastard, you think I can’t do anything?” you protested and Eren knew how persistent you are.

“I’m just looking out for you, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, trust me-“

“No, he’s right Y/n.”

Both you and Eren twisted your heads to see Levi approach the two of you and you physically saw Eren’s body tense up. You tightened the grip on his hand and let Levi continue whatever he was going to contribute as he interrupted you.

“You’re in no position to fight, and you’d end up being a liability out there if we’re forced to take of you in case the worst happens,” Levi bluntly said and you felt your own body react.

“Wow, thanks,” you sarcastically said even though you knew he didn’t mean his words like he said it.

“It’d be best if you go to the infirmary where Hanji is getting treated and get some rest,” Levi eyed your attire, “and perhaps put on less revealing clothes in front of all these male soldiers.”

You instantly put your arms over your chest as an instinct, knowing you were wearing a thin tank top compared to all the uniforms everyone else was wearing. You glared at Levi who look unamused.

“Eren, take her to the infirmary and quickly meet us in Erwin’s office.”

“Yes sir,” Eren replied as he quickly shuffled you away from the many eyes on you and dragged you to the infirmary.

“Man, I really wish I could’ve helped somehow,” you grunt and Eren simply sighed. He knew, and frankly everyone knew how much you were one for fighting, it was like in your system.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there’ll be plenty more chances. Like when we take back Wall Maria for example,” Eren grinned and you were brought back to a couple hours ago when Eren saved you all using his new hardening skill.

“For sure, that new skill of yours is pretty cool,” you teased him and saw a slight blush form on his cheeks.

It felt relieving to see him like this again. It was almost like your little argument never happened. All you wanted was for him to be happy, and you would do anything for that. Even making him laugh or feel better was enough for you.

He was the light of your life.

You finally arrived at the infirmary where you noticed Hange in one of the beds being tended to, with Moblit sitting in the corner of the room patiently waiting. He was extremely loyal.

“Are you two here for something?” one of the nurses came up and asked you and Eren.

“Ah yes, it seems I was injected with something and became extremely drowsy. I still partially am, but I’m much better than before,” you briefly explained, not even knowing if you had the facts right.

“Could’ve been a sleep serum. Alright, please go on lay on that bed there and we’ll have someone treat you, are you going to stay with her sir?” her eyes made their way to Eren who simply shook his head.

“No, I have a meeting to go to so I’m just dropping her off.”

“That’s alright, now please go and rest on that bed ma’m.”

You nodded and she left the two of you to go tend to other patients and you twisted your head towards Eren, your eyes meeting once again. You gave him a small smile before planting a small, delicate peck on his soft lips, and oh did you miss the feeling of his lips. It was quick, so it caught him completely off guard as you walked away from him, leaving him dumbfounded.

He cleared his throat and gave a small wave to you as he left the infirmary, allowing you to be treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry for the short and boring chapter, but I've been having really bad writers block :/ However, I still wanted to get a chapter out for you guys so I apologize if it's boring and there are some mistakes. The next chapters will be better, I hope! <33


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I didn't have much motivation and I also had school on top of that. However I finally got one out and I think it's a bit longer (hopefully). I quite liked this chapter and some fluff for you as we haven't had fluff in a bit :] Enjoy!!

“Here, let me carry it Eren.”

“No, I got it.”

“Aww, are you trying to look strong for me?”

Eren whipped his head around and looked you dead in the eye, his face showing a grimaced expression. His nose was scrunched up and you thought it was quite adorable.

Eren carried on his way, holding the large crate in the field you were all in to Historia’s request. She had been crowned queen not long after you recovered from your kidnapping, it was nothing new at this point anyway. Also, you and Eren were happily back together after a little break.

Historia wanted to create a place for orphans from the underground to live happily, and even Levi vouched for her considering he was from the underground as well. You were too, but you don’t remember much.

In fact, ever since finding out the truth about your past, you kept having terrible nightmares about your parents and siblings. However, you kept it to yourself to not worry the others. Was it foolish? Yes, but you couldn’t help it, it’s been haunting your mind for some time now.

“This is all great, isn’t it?” you spoke up as the two of you walked towards the small farm. “Historia became queen for this, didn’t she?”

“No doubt about it, she didn’t have a very good childhood, in fact majority of us didn’t. I guess it’s a nice change to see some children enjoy their younger years while they can,” Eren quietly spoke, with lots of all kinds of emotions in his voice. It was hard to read him nowadays, he’s changed a lot.

“Sentimental aren’t we? Though you’re right, it’s nice to see kids happy,” you softly admitted, deep down wishing you could’ve had the same. Whatever place Reiner and Bertholdt were from, they caused all of this.

“Oh? You’re slacking off? It’s getting dark, you know!” you overheard Historia chewing out Jean and Armin, to which you chuckled in response.

Things weren’t fixed yet, in fact they were never going to get resolved if titans continued to roam the Earth. But, now you all had something to use against the titans, and even more background info on the history of the titans and people. Slowly but surely, things will be revealed and solved.

“Anyways, are you excited to hopefully fix Wall Maria soon? You can finally do it, and I’m sure it’ll be great,” you cheerfully asked, showing your excitement for the mission.

“Hopefully all goes to plan, we don’t even know where Reiner and Bertholdt are, or that beast titan the others were speaking about,” Eren answered and you rolled your eyes at his constant worrying.

“I get it, everything isn’t perfect yet but be more positive! We’ll all going to hope for the best so I suggest you do the same you loser,” you teased and you slightly nudged him on the arm.

He turned towards you and you gave him a bright smile, your mouth full of white teeth. Eren’s eyes lit up as if he saw something in your eyes, and he returned the gesture, giving you a small, gentle smile. Seeing him with such a positive expression on his face was enough for you.

The sun started to fall faster, so you all left the small orphanage and returned back to the barracks to settle down for the night. You quickly changed into your sleep attire, some shorts and a thin white tank top. You originally shared rooms with Historia, but because she was now queen you had the room all to yourself. 

Your nightmares weren’t getting any better, and they didn’t seem to go away. You wanted to tell someone, but with all the things happening, you couldn’t really speak up.

You sighed as you patted your face down with the small face towel near the sink, and you left the room to go lay in your bed. Deep down, you were hoping the nightmares wouldn’t be so bad tonight, but you knew those hopes didn’t mean much.

Sure enough, you had another, terrible nightmare.

You were suddenly in a very bizarre place, a place you haven’t been before, and it was very, very dark. Usually, you’d relive the fall of Shiganshina, and that was terrible itself. However, now you were somewhere else, and it felt strangely ominous.

Suddenly, your whole entire family appeared right in front of you.

Your eyes widened in shock, but it wasn’t like you weren’t expecting to see them. All four of them stood a couple feet away from you, ominously, not moving a muscle. They didn’t seem human.

You rose your hand up in attempt of reaching towards them, but numerous hands snatched onto your fore arms from the ground. You grunted at the sudden amount of force on your arms and looked horrified at the sight below. The hands emerged out of a red pool of some sort of goo.

You used as much strength as you could to try and break free, but by the time you looked up you felt your own heart stop. Your entire family was lying in their own pool of blood, dead, in front of you. Seeing all four of them lifeless in front of you was far worse than you imagined. You felt as if you were the cause of their deaths.

You started to feel tears pool in your eyes as you stopped struggling and closed your eyes, trying to not look at the dead family in front of you, the people who cared for you for so many years.

The hands remained on your forearm when you suddenly felt a presence in front of you. You slowly opened one eye and the sight in front of caused you to snap both eyes open.

It was a tall woman, wearing a black and wealthy looking, long gown with white laces decorating parts of the dress. Her hair seemed to be in a bun, and her hair was dark. However, her face was covered by a mask with a simple eerie smiley face.

Who is this woman?

As soon as your thoughts has finished, the woman raised her hand up to your cheek and gently caressed it. Your whole body tensed at the contact but you couldn’t take her hand off your face. You don’t know why, but you feel as if she was smiling widely under that mask.

“My little Y/n,” hearing her speak caught you off guard, and while her voice sounded like sweet honey, there was very faint glitching, or distorted sounds behind her voice. How did this woman know your name? Who is she?

She continued to gently touch your cheek, and she began to speak the very words you had hoped you wouldn’t hear.

“This is all your fault Y/n, they’re dead because of you.”

You were about to scream and yell at the woman, until her mask fell off and revealed a terrifying pool of black goo on her face, with a white, wide smile plastered all over it. It scared the shit out of you. 

You stepped back but fell over the piles of hands holding onto your arms, and you tried to break free but nothing worked. While trying to escape, you look far in front of you to see your dead family with the same terrifying grins on their bloodied faces.

You had never felt such fear before.

Your legs moved on their own and flared around as a self defense mechanism, as you scooted your entire body away from the horrifying sights unfolding in front of you. You had no idea what was happening.

The woman slowly walked towards you as your blood covered family rose up from the dead, and started to do the same. Everything was only getting worse and worse, and it felt like it was never going to end. You felt tears silently drop down your face as you panicked seeing your loved ones so terrifying, and a strange woman as well.

The woman sped up and put your face in your hand just like before, and stared you down like daggers. You felt your entire body compress into fear as she muttered some last words.

“You can’t run from me Y/n. They’re not your real family, I am.”

As soon as she said those words, you woke up.

You jumped up and gasped loudly for air. Your whole body was drenched in sweat, it felt like you were swimming in a giant lake. You twisted your head around to make sure you were actually back in real time, and luckily you were.

You sighed, knowing you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. You slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash your face, hoping it would help relieve your sense a bit.

You never had a nightmare as terrifying as that. Not to mention that weird woman who you have never seen before, and you didn’t even see her face. It all felt so strange, and why did she say she was your family.

You shook your head of those thoughts and dried your face, deciding what to do now. There was no way in hell you’d be able to go back to sleep, but sitting in the room for how many hours would be completely and utterly boring. There was also training tomorrow and not getting any sleep wouldn’t do you any good.

Normally, you’d be able to talk to whoever you’re rooming with, but this time you were alone, with no one to speak to. Granted, you never did tell anyone about your nightmares, but perhaps now was the time.

You silently and carefully left the room and tip toed to your new destination. Sure, what you were doing was very risky, but where’s the fun in life without taking risks every now and then. Plus, you desperately needed someone right now.

You finally arrived at the door, and luckily it wasn’t too far from your own room. You stood there for a second, looking around for any bystanders just in case. You were also in your sleep pajamas, so if you got caught it’d be very humiliating.

Your hand carefully knocked on the door in front of you, careful to not be too loud, but still loud enough for them to hear you. There wasn’t a response, so you continue to knock until they answered. You needed this person.

The memories of that absurd nightmare lingered in your mind, and you became more anxious and picked up the pace with knocking on the door, also increasing the volume of the knocks. _Please just open the door.._

Just as you were about to give up, they thankfully opened the door for you.

“Y/n?” Eren said your name as tried to open his eyes, waking himself up.

You were so pleased to see his face.

You ran into his room and wrapped your arms around him as tight as you could, not ever wanting to let go. He stumbled back in shock and nearly fell, but he thankfully caught himself. While he was confused, he nonetheless put one of his arms on your back as he closed the door you had just entered.

You didn’t let go and buried your face into his chest. Eren was worried, to say the least.

“Y/n? Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” he quietly whispered as he held you tight, the two of you standing in the middle of his room.

You didn’t answer at first, as all you wanted to feel was the warmth and comfort of his body. Eren took the sign and carefully hugged you as he shushed you, resting his face on the top of your head, kissing the top of your head in the process. He knew whatever you were going through wasn’t good at all.

He carefully and slowly brought you to his bed, and luckily he had a room to himself as well, as he was the one with titan powers. You didn’t let go of each other as the two of you simultaneously sat on the soft mattress of his bed.

“Hey, Y/n. I’d like for you to tell me what happened if you’re ready, otherwise I can’t help you much,” Eren quietly said, “you’re my girlfriend and I want to help you, so please, just tell me what happened. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

You stayed silent for a bit before finally speaking up.

“I had a nightmare, and a terrible one at that,” your voice was muffled as you pressed against his hard chest. 

Eren had a look of worry in his eyes but he softly smiled. It was rare to see you so vulnerable and he was glad he was the person you wanted to come to during times like these. He continued to hold you as you both silently sat on on his bed.

“It’s okay Y/n, I’m here,” his sultry voice calmly told you and you didn’t expect such few words to be so relieving. You took deep breaths in attempt to calm yourself down as you held onto him.

After a few minutes, Eren pulled away just by a smudge and looked you in your (E/C) eyes. His lips curled up into a heartwarming smiling, and it felt like all your worried had vanished. He gently leaned in and kissed your forehead, much to your enjoyment.

“Just know I’m here Y/n, we always have to look out for each other right?” Eren brought back a memory from the first expedition you had, and it brought a tiny smile to your face.

“Yeah, thanks Eren,” you showed your smile to him, and he loved it. He loved everything about you, and he couldn’t lose you. Not physically or emotionally. He has going to be there for you no matter what.

“Do you want to stay here for the night? I know it might be risky if we get caught, but by the looks of it you couldn’t go back to sleep,” Eren knew you were a heavy sleeper, and for you to come rushing into his room in the middle of the night was out of the ordinary.

“Please, can I stay here for the night?” you muttered and he was surprised to hear you answer so fast, you weren’t exactly the one to break rules constantly. However, he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.

“Sure thing, here, lay down on the bed. I’ll go get you something to wear.”

“Wear? But I already have clothes on,” you rose an eyebrow, confused.

“You sure you’re not going to be cold? My room is a lot colder than yours, at least the last time I was there,” Eren answered, and while you did notice a change it wasn’t too drastic.

However, you felt as if he was going to give you his shirt, and you couldn’t just let that opportunity go to waste.

“Okay, I’ll wear whatever you give me,” your answer sounded a bit sexual if you dig deep far enough, and Eren snickered in reply. Seems he’s quite dirty minded as well.

Eren grabbed his usual beige long sleeved shirt, he wanted to see you in this so badly. It’d be cute.

He tossed the shirt onto you and you brought it down the eye level and noticed it was his usual shirt he wore all the time. _So he wants to see me wear this huh?_

It was colder, so you didn’t take off your clothes you already had on and just tossed on the beige shirt on top of your tanktop. To your surprise, it was quite larger than you had expected. However, it was very warm and comfortable, it also had Eren’s sent to add on to the benefits.

“Did you just want to see me in your shirt?” you teased and Eren knew you would catch on, but he didn’t care.

“For sure, and I’m glad I did because you look very beautiful in _my_ favorite shirt,” he smirked back as he started to walk towards you sitting on the bed. You felt yourself lightly blush at the compliment, he was too charming for his own good sometimes. Only sometimes though.

You laid down on the side of the bed closest to the wall, it was probably the safest spot in case the two of you did get caught. Eren soon followed and laid right next to you, and the atmosphere was comforting and relaxing, something you desperately needed.

“Hey Y/n, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but I’m curious about your nightmare. What was it about for you to come dash into my room like you did?” Eren spoke up and you predicated he’s ask.

You were a bit hesitant to share, but he was your boyfriend and you didn’t want to hide anything from him. You turned away from the wall and now your face lied inches away from his, his aqua eyes beaming in the moonlight.

“It was about my family, I’ve had multiple nightmares of them but this one was different,” you said, “I was in a weird place and it was dark. My family was lying dead in front of me and when I tried to go to them I was held back by multiple hands from the ground. And then a woman appeared and touched my face, and said she was my family. It was all too strange and terrifying.”

Eren didn’t answer for a bit, and just stared at you, making you worry. He then suddenly brought his own hand up to your (S/C) face, and gently rubbed your cheek with his thumb.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but even if they’re gone I’ll be here for you, forever. I’m going to look out for you like how you always do for me, that’s a promise,” Eren softly said and you wanted to tear up with those words. You needed to hear that, and hearing it from the person you cared the most about was the most comforting thing ever.

You smiled at him and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips, much to his surprise.

“I love you,” you whispered as you pressed your forehead against his, the two of you looking into each other’s bright eyes full of emotion.

He brought his hand down to your waist and pulled you closed to him as you had your own small arm draped over his shoulder. He had a bright and cheerful smile on his face as the two of you hugged tightly while laying so very close to each other.

“I love you too Y/n.”

Soon after, you were able to fall asleep after being cradled in Eren’s large, comforting arms.

It felt like everything would be okay, it felt like everything would be okay as long as you had Eren with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have some fluff for the next couple chapters before we get into retaking Wall Maria (I don't think I'm going to make a long ass situation for this like I did for the previous ones, and just sort of summarize it). Anyways enjoy this while you can >:] <33

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was pretty boring, but trust me, it gets better with the future chapters. Stay tuned for more!!


End file.
